Son of the Storm Black Blood
by RosarioVampireBoy
Summary: It started out as a simple vacation, but when a new menace attacks the kingdom of the Elemental Country it became something more. Now Ryo and the gang must uncover the truth behind the princesses mysterious crystal egg as well as the dark secret that hides just under the city. "I'll never forgive you, Destro!"
1. Chapter 1 Time To Party

Son of the Storm: Black Blood

Chapter 1

Time to Party

Almost a year ago young Ryo Keno began attending Yokai Academy, a school made by monsters and for monsters, though even if he looked apart and was a monster he wasn't exactly the same as all the others. When it came down to it he could control his true self, but through determination and with the help of his friends he managed to unlock the final two gateways that lead to the control he wanted, and not a moment to soon. After a little run in with the nephilim Kaya he made a promise with himself that he would always by there to protect the ones he cared about and no matter what he wasn't going to die, although there was still something he was unaware of hidden throughout his body.

The day started out pretty normal, the sun was out and the snow had stopped falling for the time being. It was pretty strange though, in the Snow Country it seemed even if there was snow on the ground and the sun was out during the summer it was still rather warm unlike in the winter where she almost froze her hands off. They had about a month left before the new school year started and they all wanted to squeeze every bit of fun they could out of the month so it had been decided by Naomi that they all would be going on a little vacation for a week and since she was from the Elemental Country herself what better way to spend a week than at the Elemental Festival. In order to get there though they needed a little help from the chairman, so instead of walking there they were riding in style, inside of a school charter bus that was reserved only for club activities. Still they needed some supervision so Minami had agreed and following her was her mother and father as well as a few of their friends. Next, there was only one stop left, Ryo's house.

As they passed through the snowy trail Minami kept looking down at the necklace that Ryo had given her before they went their separate ways for the summer. She hoped that he was still ok, after all she didn't know what the side effects of the blood she had given him could have on him. Still, she was very happy to be going on this trip with her friends, after all they hadn't seen each other in a few months.

"Still thinking about him aren't you?" Naomi said as she leaned over the seat to look at the silver bat that hung around her friends neck.

"Yeah, it's ok though."

It was and had been pretty obvious how she felt about him ever since the last semester. Hell, Diataro and Oshira had even seen them trying to kiss before they int erupted them.

"Come on, why don't you just tell him the truth. You want to be his lover right?"

Once she heard the word "lover" her face lit up like a fresh tomato.

"What, we don't really seem like that do we?" she whispered.

She had yet to tell her parents about the events that unfolded with Kaya and what she had given Ryo. She was just waiting for the right time to tell them, after all if her mother found out she had given her blood to him there was no telling what she would do to her and him.

"Oh please, it's pretty obvious you want him. Look, your face is red even as we speak."

Did it really seem that way to her, and if so did the others think the same?

"Look, I may not be an expert in the field of love, but you can't keep delaying it. Your a vampire, be aggressive." Naomi said as she sat back in her seat.

Suddenly everyone on the bus flew forward as the bus came to a screeching stop.

"Hey, a little warning next time would be great." Diataro said to the bus driver as he rubbed the top of his head where he had hit it.

"Sorry sonny, but we have arrived at the final stop."

Once Minami looked out the window she could see the large steampunk like castle that they had stayed in during their last winter break, however it was all new to Gino and Naomi as well as her parents and their friends.

"He's been holding out on us!" Gino exclaimed as they all jumped off the bus and into the snow.

"Huh, not bad for someone like him." said Naomi.

It seemed that Gino and Naomi weren't the only ones impressed, Minami's father and his friends seemed to like the look of the castle, her mother on the other hand not so much. Well, there was only one way to call him to the door, it was time to ring the doorbell. However as her finger reached for the button the door seemed to open up on its own at first, that was until a very familiar face stuck his head out to see who was at the door.

"Oh hey guys, are you here for my brother?" Kyte asked as he wiped off one of his spare gears.

"Yeah, is he home?" Oshira asked.

"I'm afraid not at the moment."

"Then where is he?"

"I think he said something about going for a morning run."

"Well, do you know when he will be back?" asked Oshiru.

"Nope, but if you follow the dirt rode back the way you came you might find him at the corner market."

When Naomi looked down at her watch she noticed that they still had around an hour before the festival would kick off.

"Alright, everyone back on the bus." she said.

"Oh wait, could you take this with you? Since he won't be back here you guys should go ahead and take it with you." Kyte asked of Naomi as he pulled out a suitcase from behind the door.

"Alright, I got it." Gino said as he grabbed the suit case.

After everyone had been loaded back onto the bus and everyone had buckled in Naomi told the driver where they were headed.

"I'm not your chauffer you know." he replied as he closed the doors.

Once he saw that everyone was secure he began to drive towards their next destination, the corner market. The market must have been a ways down because after five minutes had passed by they couldn't even see where it was.

"Maybe we should just go on ahead and have his brother or sister drive him down." Diataro suggested as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, maybe your right."

They were all about to agree when Salena saw something right outside their bus, something that was running at the speed of forty eight miles per hour with bright purple hair while wearing a short sleeve red and blue jacket and blue jeans.

"Hey guys, I think I found him." she pointed out.

Once everyone got a good look it was determined that it was indeed their speedy little friend. On the outside Ryo had been running for that long but when he heard Naomi voice come from his right he almost stumbled in the snow.

"Ryo, het can you here me?!" she yelled out to him.

As soon as he looked up at his friends who were looking out their windows at him he gave them a bit of a smile.

"Well, long time no see." he said as he continued to run beside the bus.

"Did you forget what today was?" she asked as she pulled the festival flier from her pocket.

As soon as she stuck her hand out to give it to him he made a jump and grabbed it before he continued running. His eyes scanned over the piece of paper that listed what the festival was for and what events would be taking place each day. How could he have forgotten about such an event, one that involved his own father no less.

"Huh, sounds like an invitation to party."

"So, are you still in?"

"Hah, if you think I'm going to pass this up you must be mad! Come on, let's party!"

And as soon as he had enough speed he jumped on top of the bus and joined his friends through the emergency exit on the top of the bus. Things may have went wrong near the end of his first year, but he wasn't going to let something like that happen again, especially during such an important day.

[Alright, well thanks for reading the first chapter. Also I have created a deviantart account where you can view the characters of this story and once I get to it I'll post the first Son of the Storm on there as well. My username is the same username as on here.]


	2. Chapter 2 Home Sweet Home

Chapter 2

Home Sweet Home

As they rode through the country only one question was on everyone's mind, what was the Elemental Country like? Out of everyone only Ryo and Naomi had ever been there, but as for everyone else they hadn't seen exactly what it was like. They imagined that it looked like any normal elemental section of the monster world, but from what Ryo had told them all types of elementals gathered there for this one event as well as several other types of monsters. To the others it may have been just a vacation, but for Ryo it was a return home.

"Hey Ryo, you said that the Elemental Country was governed over by a king and a queen as well their daughter right?" asked Gino.

"That's about the jest of it, yeah."

"But your father saved the country from being destroyed, why isn't he king then?"

Ah, it was the always classic "why didn't you father become king?" question.

"Well, he just didn't want to. True he would have gotten tons of money and had rule over the land, but that wasn't his style so he handed over the keys to the kingdom to his right hand man Kaiko."

"He didn't want to be king?! Is he insane?!" exclaimed Oshiru.

"Yeah well he wanted to start a family with my mom so he decided to not take the risk of being targeted by his defeated foe's living cohorts. It doesn't matter though, the current royal family is far more impressive than ours anyways."

Now they were curious as to why that was.

"Why is that?" asked Oshira.

"How can I put this, unlike me and my family who can only control two elements, lightning and water, the Ishidate family can control every element, fire, water, wind, you name it and they can conjure it up."

As he talked though he noticed that the woman with white hair and red eyes was staring at him as if she was watching him.

"Hey Minami, I thought you said those were your parents?" he whispered.

"They are."

"So you telling me that that woman staring right at me is your mother?! What happened to her gentle self?!" he whispered a little louder.

"It's complicated, but let's just say she has separate personalities."

When he looked back he could feel her immense vampire pressure weighing down on him. His hands wouldn't stop shaking for the life of him as he gulped and turned back around. Was that really her mother? What happened to the Moka he had seen last year, the sweet innocent version? This one seemed much more brutal than she was. Although maybe he was just judging her unfairly, he could understand that she was a mother and wanted to protect her daughter from any harm. It wasn't like he was going to do anything to her after all, if he tried she would easily crush his skull like she did to any perverts.

"Hah, here we go!" Ryo exclaimed as they started coming up to a tunnel very similar to that which lead to the academy.

"Wait, what's happening?" asked Oshiru.

Suddenly the tunnel sides of the tunnel started to crumble as it revealed the bright morning sky as well as a large ocean and directly in front of them was something they had not seen before, a single large island covered in large buildings, houses, and surrounding them was a large beach that lead out to the water, but that wasn't all. Around that single island circled four others, all seemed to be free to move around the island.

"Wow, how are they doing that?" Minami and Oshira asked as they looked out the window.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think it has to do with the middle island being the center of all the elemental islands." Ryo replied.

"So I take it those are the elemental island?" Gino said as he pointed to the nearest one coming up on their right.

"You got it, each island corresponds with a different element. There's Pyro Island, Aqua Island, Earth Island, Lightning Island, etc. Although I wasn't born on Lightning Island, I was born in the center island, Mephalos Island."

As the bus passed over the makeshift bridge down below in the water they could see several water elementals swimming in the refreshing water as well as other water based monsters.

"Not a bad place to live eh?" asked Tsukune.

"It's not bad I suppose." His wife responded with as she looked out the window.

As he looked out the window memories started to come back of when he and some of his old friends use to go out to the beach and play in the ocean while their parents watched them. He wondered though if any of his friends would recognize him, after all it had been seven years since they last saw him.

"Ryo, earth to Ryo, are you there?" Minami asked as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Oh yeah, sorry. It's just been so long since I've been here, it's nice to return you know?"

Well she couldn't deny it, the islands all looked so much more colorful and vibrant than the academy. As they pulled up to the archway that towered over the entrance to the city tons of people could be seen walking around and some were even flying around with their own elemental powers, but while there were mostly elementals that didn't mean there weren't others types of monsters there as well. As they stopped Naomi pulled herself to the front of the crowd.

"Alright guys, we came here to have fun and to enjoy ourselves, so if it wouldn't be to much trouble could you please not get into any trouble?" Naomi asked as she directed her line of sight over to Oshira.

"What, I'll be a good boy." He said as he tucked his camera back into the bag around his shoulder.

As everyone stepped off the bus the wind blew over them as the sun shined down upon them. As long as no one screwed up it would be quite an enjoyable little vacation.


	3. Chapter 3 Old Faces

Chapter 3

Old Faces

It felt so good to be back, the cool summer air, the sound of the ocean waves hitting the beach line, and the smell of the diner's excellent food dishes, it had all still remained after the long seven years. Still, he wondered if any of his old friends would remember him let alone recognize him. Oh well, in the end they were all there and all together once again. As they walked towards the entrance to the town they noticed that many fire and water elementals were performing shows to the side as well as in small arenas. Once those flames lit up and the water erupted each took the shape of a different creature, but one stood out among the rest, as he watched the flames bent into the form of a average sized man with spikey hair as he held a staff in his hand.

"Hm, are you ok?" asked Oshiru.

Once he heard his friends' voice he finally snapped back to reality.

"Oh yeah." He said as they approached the local greeters.

Three people stood at the entrance, each the same height and with the same bright orange hair. As they approached their attention turned to the rather large group of teens and adults.

"Oh well, what a group we have here. So are you all one family or just friends?" the man to the right asked.

"We are just friends." Naomi replied.

They observed the group their attention turned to one in particular, Ryo. Their eyes were set on him as they faced him.

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Ryo would it?" the woman asked.

Something about these three sparked something inside his brain, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Yeah, but how did you know that?"

"Oh come on boy, you don't remember us? Make, Tyro, and Louise? We've been helping your dear old dad since you were but baby."

As he was told their names it all started to come back to him.

"Oh, right."

And as soon as he said that he turned around and tried to bolt, but to no avail he was grabbed by Make who just held him there as he tried to escape only to kick up dust.

"Whoa, slow your road. We aren't here to fight, we merely just want to talk, it has been such a long time since we last had a talk."

Yeah it had, and last time he was being beaten down by those three. His dad called it training, but he called it torture.

"Come on boy, at least come and meet our newest students. Show how much of a back bone we gave you."

There must have been almost a two foot rut in the ground from where he had been running in place before he stopped.

"Just to meet your students…."

"Yeah, you know, just tell them how good of instructors we are." Make said as he let go of Ryo' hood.

He felt so bad for those students, but if all they wanted was for him to speak with them then

"Ok, so where are they?" he asked as he brushed the dust from his jacket.

"Today is training day so they are all out at the arena. You do remember where the arena is don't you?"

All he did was let out a sigh as he made his way into the town and down the street where a large stone coliseum could be seen.

"Hold crap, that thing is huge." Oshira said as he tried to look towards the very top of the stone structure.

"Yep, and it's been here ever since this town was created." Louise said as they all walked inside.

He remembered the arena all too well, during his childhood his father had demanded that the trio teach him how to defend himself in case of an emergency. Now he was letting the hell from his childhood back in.

"Alright, just step on in and we will get started."

As he entered he noticed that there were people sitting up in the stands as well as his friends and their mentors.

"So where are your so called students?!" Ryo yelled to Make from across the structure.

He knew it, he shouldn't have opened his big mouth. As soon as he spoke a barrier formed around inside of the arena.

"It's a trap! I knew it, I god damn knew it!" he yelled as he backed up against the solid barrier.

"Oh but Ryo my boy this is your next test. You faced us before in our individual forms, but now let's see how well you fare against our ultimate form!"

Suddenly each one of his old instructors exploded to reveal their true elemental forms that looked similar to his own just formed out of different elements.

"Now let's see how well you fare against all three of us at once!" Tyro exclaimed as all three started to fuse together.

They were no longer three separate beings now they were only one. Their body grew bigger and bigger as their fingers turned to claws and their heads stretched out to resemble dragon heads. They weren't just any elementals, they had fused together to form a multiple elemental hydra with each head composed of a different element, fire, earth, and water.

They only watched as their old student tried to escape from the barrier.

"I do believe he is trying to escape brother." Louise said as their massive tail shook the ground.

"Well, we can't have that can we?" said Tyro.

As he tried to escape his friends watched as he panicked.

"Ryo, you can do it!" Minami yelled.

Her parents had a strange look on their faced as they looked to her then back and the cowering electro.

"That's the boy you were telling me about?" Kurumu asked.

He almost had it, there were a few crack imbedded in it so just a little bit more he would be free, but as soon as freedom seemed possible their large tail came crashing down on him.

"Ryo!" everyone yelled in panic as the cloud of dust shrouded the tail.

"Heh, so it seems you are just as weak as you were back then~"

But once the dust cleared and the tail had moved Ryo was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he? Where are you boy?!"Make roared as they looked around.

It wasn't until they heard a rather static voice that they knew they had made a fatal mistake.

"Spark gun!"

Suddenly a beam of pure electricity his the water head and sent a power jolt of electricity running through their body.

"Heh, I see, you used your fathers old flash step technique to avoid our attack." Tyro grunted as their eyes moved to the statue that Ryo had moved to.

"Close but no dice, you see I knew you would do this so as soon as I entered the arena I produced a close at the same time as I used the flash step."

Now then, if they wanted him to show their students all he knew he wasn't going to disappoint them, in fact he had a new trick up his sleeve that he wanted to try out. Once he held out his arm his human form vanished as he revealed his true monster form to everyone.

"So you were a late bloomer!"

They watched as they raised one of their giant claws and swiped at Ryo, but in an instant he vanished only to reappear on the ground before them. It was go time for him and his old masters.


	4. Chapter 4 Ryo's Devistation

Chapter 4

"Ryo's Devistation"

As everyone looked on towards the fight one question ran through their head, how could Ryo possibly beat something like that? After all Ryo stood at only a measly six feet tall while the hydra stood at a grand forty feet and not only that but he only had one element at his disposal. As he stood there, looking up at his former trainer, he couldn't help but feel kind of excited. After all the beating they had delivered to him as a child now it was time for a little payback, and there was no way he was going to hold back.

"Tell me lad, what other tricks to you have up your sleeve?" asked Make as he opened his own maw and unleashed a barrage of pyro spears.

If he honestly though those slow spears would make contact with him then he was dead wrong. As soon as they were fired he jumped as high as he could into the air and raised his fist. To Minami and friends this move wasn't anything to special, they had seen it in the fight against Kaya, but Tsukune in the others seemed to be quite invested, never had they seen a monster such as him and they were curious as to what he could do.

Once his fist enlarged he used all the strength he had to slam it down right into Make's skull, but that wasn't all, once it made impact it sent a powerful charge surging through their body.

"You know, there's one downside to sharing a body. You all feel the pain!"

He was right, as soon as their brother's head hit the ground the surge continued onto the other two. It may not have worked well on Tyro since he was comprised of solid stone, but for his sister it hadn't been the most pleasant of feelings. As Make raised his head back up he couldn't help but chuckle at what had just happened.

"So, you finally grew up I see! It's about time, the son of Kyra shouldn't need a blasted seal to keep his powers in check. Now give it all you got!"

"Heh, if that's what you really want then alright. Come at me bro!"

They didn't waste any time on unleashing another barrage of attacks, but this time each sent out their own special technique. For Make it was his pyro twister, for Tyro it was his Big Bang Meteor, and for Louise it was her aqua shuriken, all set on a collision course for their one and only target. Unlike Make's last attack though these were pretty damn fast, but still not fast enough. Once they came within range Ryo lifted his hand as a bolt of lightning came down from the sky, but instead of a bolt in his hand he held a staff created from the skies lightning.

"Alright, here we go!"

As his eyes followed the oncoming targets he started spinning the staff faster and faster. Minami and the others were kind of stumped, it didn't seem to be doing anything, in fact it seemed to have been speeding up the attacks.

"Hah, speeding up your defeat I see." Said Tyro.

"Not a damn chance, in fact let me give these back to you."

As soon as the attacks got passed within range the staff opened up into a large funnel. They couldn't believe what they were seeing, the staff was sucking in their attack. Once the tail of the twister disappeared within the funnel it turned back into a normal staff before he pointed it towards his former masters.

"Hungry, then eat this!"

It had seemed impossible for someone like him to actually create a move such as that, but he did it, but there was a catch. While the move was indeed powerful a lot of his energy had been drained due to the fact that the staff required his own electrical power to create the funnel and it wouldn't stop draining him until the funnel disappeared. As soon as the attack came into contact with his enemy Tyro dipped his head down and opened his maw to let in the attack. That wasn't good, since he had the earth element on his side the electrical attack wouldn't have any effect. He watched as his jaws snapped shut on the attack and shattered it to pieces.

"Hm, a little spicy but it's all good."

Suddenly a stream of water wrapped around his body, constricting his arms and legs, before Louise picked him off the ground and using her neck power started to swing him around and around.

"Ryo!" Minami yelled as she got up from her seat.

But before she could do anything Gino grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back down into her seat.

"Don't count him out yet, he's not the kid you know last year."

"What, you're joking. He's still the same guy, right?" asked Oshira.

"What I mean is that he seems to have gotten stronger since we left. He's not finished, not yet."

As Minami turned her head she watched as he crashed through the final pillar before Louise threw him against the barrier.

"So, had enough?" they all asked.

It was true that his body was weak, but that didn't mean he still didn't have a trick or two up his sleeve. Everything had been set and now it was time. Make and the others were surprised to see him rise to his feet, but they knew his body was weak due to their sisters beating, but in his eyes they saw determination.

"I have to hand it to ya kid you've gotten better, but you still won't be as tough as your old man." Make said as they all charged up for their final attack.

Crap, this wasn't good. His body had been drained of a lot of his energy and his muscles could only handle so much before they would give in. If he was going to finish them he had to do it fast.

"Alright think, what could I use to finish them off." He thought to himself as they fused their attacks together into one ultimate ball of elemental energy.

If he tried to use his Ultama Shock it would only cause serious damage to them all and while he didn't like them all that much he didn't want to hurt them that badly. If he was going to beat them he would need to use his newest technique, but that would require some extra energy. Wait, that was it! If he needed more power then he would need some help from some friends.

"Now let's finish this!"

Once the attack launched the coliseum lit up as the glowing orb homed in on its target. To everyone's surprise though Ryo hadn't moved a muscle, it was as if he was waiting for the right time.

"Come on, move damn it!" Naomi yelled.

"I think he's given up…" said Oshira as they all bit their bottom lip, waiting to see what would happen.

The arena shook once the attack impacted the ground. Everyone held onto their seat as the barrier started to crack from the amount of monster energy they had let loose. As it impacted a crater formed right under it as it dug into the ground before it let off a huge explosion that caused pieces of the barrier to chip away.

"So much power…" said Oshiru.

"And these guys trained him while he was still a kid? I kind of feel sorry for him." Diataro said.

Once the attacked settled it vanished, only to leave a deep crater where it once was. Inside the crater though there seemed to be nothing, nothing but chunks of rock and dirt.

"Where is he?!" exclaimed Make.

It hadn't been apparent before but floating only inches from the top of the barrier was Ryo as he started to funnel his own energy into his palm.

"Heh, so he's going with that eh? It's a bit extreme but it is his best move." Naomi said.

"No wait, something is different, look." Gino said as he pointed to the clone.

He was right, not only was Ryo channeling his own energy but so was the clone. Since he didn't have energy to form it on his own he needed a bit of help, and that's exactly what he had. As soon as it was complete the clone channeled itself into the attack.

"What the, could that be his attack?" Louise asked them.

"No, it's different! Quickly, we can't let him reach us!"

He knew what was coming so as soon as he started falling he used the electricity in the air to start flying with his feet. One after another he dodged all their attacks, fire, earth, and water. He wasn't going to lose to them again and with this attack his victory was ensured. As much as they threw at him he was just too fast for them. It seemed that he was unstoppable as he moved in.

"Get ready for a taste of my newest trick! My Tornado Shock!"

With what energy he had left he used it to speed himself up until he resembled a lightning bolt. This was it, finally he was about to defeat his old mentors. As he threw his arm back the sphere continued to gather energy in the air until he pressed it onto the stomach of the three headed dragon. As he pushed harder the sphere grew bigger until he finally erupted into a large funnel of electricity. The force had been so great that it actually pushed him back towards the other end of the stadium as his former masters spun out of control into the other side as the electricity gave them a good zap.

"Heh, and that's game over." He said as he fell to one knee.

Finally, maybe now they would stop challenging him and would actually leave him the hell alone.

"Ryo, you did it!" Minami exclaimed as she jumped on him.

Of her warm body, he had almost forgotten about that. Wait, what was he thinking?

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"Not bad, but don't think just because you beat someone like them that our training is finished. Starting next year I personally will be pushing your body to its limit." Naomi said as she gave him a sinister grin.

Oh great, now he had her to worry about.

"Wait, you mean you two are going to, you know, chik chiki boom."

Of course that comment had to come from Oshira who shortly afterward got a nice icy punch to the face. It wasn't long though before he was greeted by Make and the others as well. Great, what did they want, a rematch? Knowing them they would have wanted it right then and there.

"Nice job, you sure do pack a punch and that's no lie." Make said as he rubbed his sore neck.

"Right and for showing our students just how tough they can be we want you to have this."

From the inside of his jacket Tyro pulled out a thin, rectangular box.

"This was something your father told us to give you once you managed to beat us. It took you longer than we expected but here, it's yours."

Once he took the box he opened it up as everyone tried to look at what was inside. What he pulled out though confused everyone.

"It's a katana hilt and grip, and what am I supposed to do with this?"

"Channel your energy into it." Louise said.

While he wasn't exactly sure what it would do he gave it a shot anyways. He focused solely on the object as he funneled his energy into it until BAM! A blade made of pure electricity shot out from the hilt.

"Unlike other lightning blades this one can cause external damage as well, just don't go around poking anyone with it."

"This is actually pretty cool, thanks."

"No problem, but eh what's wrong with her?" Tyro asked as he pointed to Minami who seemed to be in a sort of trance.

There was only one situation as to which she would look at him like that. When he wiped his hand cross his forehead he noticed that blood had smeared all over his hand.

"Ok Minami, calm down. I just got finished fighting and I don't need you~ Wahah!"

But it was too late, by the time he had finished telling her she had already latched onto his neck.

"Oh come on, not now please?!" he cried out.


	5. Chapter 5 Magi

Chapter 5

Magi

As the day went on the festival continued with its festivities as Ryo and the others continued to look around. There were plenty of things to do, but they all knew they were getting tired, hell they knew that when Kurumu, Mizore, Minami, Naomi, and Salena retreated back to their hotel room. To their surprise it was pretty big, definitely big enough to hold then all. There were a few beds and a nice T.V along with a fridge and a bathroom.

"Not bad, but how did you manage to get this for free?" Oshiru asked as she threw her bag down next to the nearest bed.

"Oh you know, when your mother is part of the royal guard you tend to get nice things." She said as she sat down on the bed behind her.

"Yeah, that will about do it." Said Oshiru as she threw her bag onto the bed to unpack.

While the others may not have been that hungry Minami sure had gotten hungry, the last meal she had had was after Ryo fight. Oh how she loved his blood, it always had that kick that gave her that jolt of energy she needed.

"Well, looks like someone is hungry." Kurumu said as the sound of Minami growling stomach could be heard by everyone.

"No, no, I'm fine. Just a bit tired is all."

But that was soon proven to be a big fat lie when her stomach growled even louder a second time.

"Why don't you go find your boyfriend, I'm sure he'll have something for you." Naomi said in her normal teasing tone.

"Who, not Ryo. I told you already we are just friends."

"Oh really, then why is your face red? Where you having thoughts about him, naughty thoughts?"

"No, stop please!" he pleased as she buried her face in a pillow to hide her now tomato face.

It was bad enough when she was teased for such things, but it was even worse when they were right about it. It wasn't just his blood she loved it was pretty much everything about him. He was strong, he had a good heart and while he may not have been the most serious person she had met, that place was taken by her grandfather, he still had fun and always had on a smile even when things went wrong.

"Alright girl calm down and let's see what they packed for us in the fridge."

As she opened the door they saw something that stumped all of them.

"They did know teenagers were staying here right?" Mizore asked.

"Yeah, why, what's wrong?"

It wasn't long before they were all crowded around the fridge looking at the contents inside.

"One little drink won't hurt right?" asked Kurumu.

Meanwhile out in the center of the city Ryo as well as Diataro, Gino, Oshira, Tsukune and Moka had all stayed out to view what all was going on. He could still see the fireworks that were set off in that very position every year and how he along with his siblings and parents would watch as they went off.

"Finally, this place is like a maze." Gino said as he tossed a full sized hotdog into his mouth.

"Yeah, just imagine being a kid here. Wow talk about a headache." Ryo replied.

As they approached the center they saw only a single person setting up the funnels that were to hold the explosives. A boy with a very weird hair color scheme, while most of his hair was yellow the front was purple, he looked like something off of an anime. Still there was something very familiar about him, that hair, he remembered it from when he was just a little kid. Blonde and purple hair, purple eyes, cards, that was it! Now it came to him there was no way he would forget him.

"Heh look at that guy's hair, kind of weird huh?" Gino said.

"I wouldn't underestimate him, if this guy who I think he is he's nothing to snuff at."

"Do you know him?" Diataro asked.

"I think so, but let's wait and see."

If it truly was him then he would still have had those deck holders attached to his belt, but as soon as he got close two boys that looked around three years older than him jumped down from a nearby rooftop to block his path.

"So Magi, do you have it?" one of them asked.

He knew it, it was him!

"Oh hey guys, yeah about that I wasn't able to get you one. They cost so much and I have so little as is."

"That's sad, remember what we told you would happen if you failed this time?" the other one said as he cracked his knuckles.

"You would take me out for a root beer float?"

They knew where this was headed so for his own safety Ryo stepped back to his friends.

"Wrong answer."

Suddenly both boys burst into flames before they started throwing punches left and right. As Diataro was about to intrude though Ryo stopped him.

"What, aren't we going to help him?"

"Normally I don't sit back and watch this kind of stuff, however this time I will sit back and laugh at this."

There was something more to this kid than their sparky little friend was letting onto.

"Come on guys, I can take you by "Dannie's". They have the best root beer floats around." Magi teased as he dodged the strikes swiftly.

"Cocky little bastard aren't you? Let's see how cocky you are after this!"

All backed up as a wall of flames engulfed their cocky friend only to hear the two douche bags laughing at the sight.

"Alright, we can't stand by any longer. Come on let's get them."

But to prevent his friends from interfering Ryo sat up a nice big electric barrier to keep every one of them out of the way.

"What's the big deal man?!" exclaimed Gino.

"Out of the ten of us who were trained by Make, Tyro, and Louise only one came out on top."

"Yeah, and what does that have to do with anything?"

But to their amazement the boy seemed perfectly fine, in fact he hadn't even been burned.

"What, how are you not a pile of ashed?!" one of the thugs yelled.

They were all pretty stumped when he held up what looked like a playing card.

"Mirror of Reflection, comes in handy when I'm in a pinch."

But he wasn't finished yet, as soon as he reached down and pulled open both deck boxes every single card flew out and started rotating around him both vertically and horizontally.

"Hah, card's? That's your major move?"

It wasn't long before they both unleashed another devastating attack, but this time they could see Magi's card defenses were guarding him from any harm.

"You want to know why he came out on top. He was the only one who could defeat our mentors at the age of eight."

Now they were interested, if Ryo could barely beat his mentors with his current powers they wondered just what tricks this guy had up his sleeves.

"Alright let's see, for Pyro Elemental control I say Fountain of the sea Goddess."

As soon as he touched the card he wanted it turned around as a three large streams of water burst from the shield. It came as no surprise though that when the water hit the two flaming thugs that they both dropped to the ground.

"And now for the finale."

This time a large stone cage rose from the ground and trapped both inside with no way out. Once he saw the battle was over Ryo lowered the shield and proceeded towards the victor.

"Well Magi, I see your still up to your old tricks." He said as he stopped.

"And you are?"

"Come on, remember me? We use to hang out all the time. You use to chase me around the city with a sword?"

"Hm, only one person comes to mind, Ryo?"

"The one and only."

"Oh wow, man you changed!"

"Well yeah, seven years will do that to a person."

"And your powers, are you, you know, human?"

"I don't know, you ask me." He replied with as he raised his finger.

With one snap the flesh from his hand vanished to show off his true self.

"Wow, so you did it."

As the others approached the two of them turned towards the group.

"Guys this is one of my old friend Magi. He's a wizard of sorts."

"Excuse me, elemental wizard." Magi said as he slipped his decks back into their boxes.

"That was pretty interesting, what's with those cards?" Gino asked.

"Oh these, they were made by my dad. Whatever element I touch with it they can absorb and create a new move out of."

While meeting his friend again the sun had started to go down and they needed to get back to their room. As they ran off Magi asked his old friend one last question.

"So will you be at the ceremony tomorrow?!"

"Yeah, just don't eat all the shrimp this time!"

Well, while their day had indeed been eventful they needed their rest. While watching the fireworks would have been nice they were all pretty tired and plus the fireworks would go off every night.

"Alright we are heading off, see you all in the morning." Tsukune said as he and his lovely but frightening wife retreated back to their assigned rooms.

Thankfully the rooms were split up, a boy's room, a girl's room, and an adult's room. They were all beat and they needed their rest, but as Gino reached for the door handle they heard an awful lot of giggling coming from the room beside them.

"I'll check it out."

As Diartaro opened up the room he saw something that almost made him loose every ounce of his blood through his nose.

"Hey what's going on~ wow wait what's happening here?!" Gino exclaimed.

In front of them were the girls dressed only in their bras and panties. They tried to hold in their blood but it couldn't be helped.

"Damn, what happened to them?" asked Oshira.

As they watched them touch each other a large bottle tapped Gino's shoe.

"Sake, they have been drinking sake this entire time?!"

Not only was there one bottle but four bottles were spotted rolling across the his rage was justified it seemed to have stirred up the girls a bit as they all looked towards them. As they stepped back Minami came crawling out on all fours as she looked up at Ryo with a smile on her face.

"Uh yes?"

"Pet me." She begged.

Alright now they were getting into dangerous territory. They all seem fixed on them as they all approached the door like they were all about to strike.

"Any plans?" Gino asked Diataro.

"Just one."

Suddenly Ryo felt two hands push him right into the group of drunk girls.

"They require a sacrifice!" Diataro exclaimed as they started walking back to their room.

"Hey wait, get me out of here?!" Ryo grunted as he attempted to escape the grasp of his friends.

"Godspeed my friend."

He couldn't believe what was happening, how they could feed him to the group of drunken friends.

"Diataro you traitor! This is why I never liked you!"


	6. Chapter 6 Attack on the Temple

Chapter 6

Attack on the Temple

He could feel it, death loomed over him as he began to awaken from his nights rest. It all seemed a bit fuzzy as to what had happened the night before, but he remembered a shove followed by grabbing hands then nothing. Oh right that dumbass Diataro had pushed him into the group of drunk friends before the rest of them left, abandoning him. As his eyes opened up he felt something warm inside moving between his arms.

"M-Minami?!" he exclaimed as he let her go.

It seemed she had fallen asleep in his arms while other others just collapsed around them, and not only that but his shirt and jacket seemed to be missing as well. He could resist letting his eyes trail up and down that gorgeous body of hers as he began to get up.

"What am I doing, get ahold of yourself Ryo be strong." He thought to himself as he sat up to find Naomi sleeping at his feet while Salena, Oshiru, Kurumu, and Mizore were all scattered on the floor.

By the look of it he hadn't done anything sexual to them, how did he know this? He still had on his pants, which he was very thankful for. Once he looked down at his cell phone he saw that the day had already begun and people were likely to already be heading over to the Sacred Temple to see the King, Queen, and their lovely daughter. As he got up he heard a familiar voice beside him, and when he looked over he froze. Not only had Tsukune been in the room but also his wife and she looked extremely pissed.

"Wait, you don't understand I didn't do anything." He said to try and reason with her.

But it didn't seem to work as she cracked her knuckles.

"You dare to lay a hand on my daughter in such a way while she's asleep?" she asked as she walked towards him.

"No, no you don't get it. Diataro pushed me in, they grabbed and that's all I can really remember. I swear!"

No matter how much he tried to plead his case nothing seemed to get through to him. Hopefully she wouldn't pull out his lovely purple hair, seeing as how pissed off she was though most likely he would lose his purple eyes first then his head then his heart. It seemed that the legends had been true, in the presence of a vampire, especially a pissed off one to the max, they were able to output some kind of aura that made every other monster's legs shiver in fear.

"Hey Moka, I think you may you want look at this." Tsukune said as he picked up one of the empty bottles.

"Sake, if she's in here I swear I'll rip off those wings of hers this time."

Finally he was in the clear, but he didn't have time to fool around he had to wake up his friends and get his butt over to the temple. As he shook each one of them everyone began to wake up as they all groaned from the raging headache.

"Ah, your first hangovers." Ryo said as he grabbed his shirt and jacket.

And with one final door slam to hear them groan he headed off for a bit of revenge. They were going to pay big time for "sacrificing" him to the girls and he knew just how to do so. Once he arrived at the boy's room door he took out a small sphere with three holes covering each side.

"What's that you got there?" asked Tsukune as he approached him from behind.

"They want to screw with me I'm going to screw with them back."

His brother's latest creation, powered by an electric orb, by twisting the top of the device a timer would be set to five seconds and after that, well they would get one hell of a wakeup call.

"So you're going to wake them up with that?" he asked as he watched his pull up the top.

"Yeah, normally I don't do this to friends however I will do this and laugh at it."

With one push to the top of the device the holes began to light up before he threw it right in. In mere seconds they heard several loud yells as the device sent electricity everywhere. The last thing they saw were the three running out as their bodies sparked with electricity.

"Hah, teach you to mess with me."

Normally this devices were used for self-defense, but he felt that he had a good reason to use at least one. It wasn't long before the others came walking out of their own room with a look of despair of their faces, or that could have just been the hangover.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Ryo asked Minami as they started making their way across the dirt street where the temple sat.

"Just a bit of a headache, but I'll be fine. What happened last night though, it's all a bit fuzzy?"

"Well you had a good time that was for sure." He answered with a smile.

"Fun, what kind of fun are we talking about?"

He could have told her the truth, but he didn't want to scare her away.

"Oh you know, board games, table tennis, who could pass out first from spinning."

It all seemed rather strange to her, but she didn't question it, she didn't even want to know if what he had told her was true or not. As they approached the entrance to the building they noticed a familiar face was standing right outside waiting for them.

"Yo, Ryo, how was last night bro?" Magi asked.

"Different, but alright I guess."

"That's nice, but I see you brought more friends today and all females. Are you trying to compensate for something here?"

"Shut it, but I guess I could introduce you. Guy this is Magi, an old friend of mine. Magi this is Minami and her parents Tsukune and Moka Aono, that's Salena, that's Oshiru, those two are Kurumu and Mizore, and this grump standing next to me is Naomi."

Everything seemed to have been going smoothly, everyone gave him a smile that was until he fell to his knees right in front of Naomi and grabbed her hand.

"Ma dame, vos cheveux est si belle comme celle des fleurs de cerisier, vos yeux sont aussi magnifique que la mer en cristal, votre corps est aussi parfaite qu'une déesse."

"Uh dude that's not a good idea, she loves her hand untouched." Ryo warned.

By the cold look in her eyes Naomi was not enjoying it one bit, in fact she had already formed her signature ice hammer and before they knew it he had been launched and now rested on the ground behind them.

"Let's get going." She growled as she threw the hammer to the ground.

While that may have been harsh of Naomi he didn't exactly introduce himself all that well to begin with, still he had to help him so instead of leaving him out there Ryo grabbed him and grabbed him inside. By the look of the outside the temple didn't seem all that large, but on the inside it looked to have been as a coliseum.

"Wow, how did they cram all this stuff into such a small building?" Oshira asked as he spun around to look at the different murals on the ceiling.

"Just a bit of magic, it's no big deal." Naomi said as they all took their seats.

It seemed they all had arrived just on time because as soon as they sat down the lights all focused on one man wearing a robe of some sort with different patters depicting every element to the known monster world.

"Welcome, for all of you who are knew here I am Father Gabiral, for decades this city has lived in peace thanks to the brave actions of one such man named Kyra Keno. Not only did he raise a army against our nemesis he also managed to took him down and while it may have cost him an arm what he had achieved was something much greater, a new life for all elementals. I to was a slave before our hero plucked me from my binds and freed me. Today we have with us his right hand man also known as King Akio and with him we have his lovely wife Queen Kiyomi as well as their lovely daughter Princess Tali."

As she listened Minami and Oshira could help but notice that Ryo had a weird fixation with the princess. Why was it that he was staring at her with a smile, but it all ended once Father Gabiral started speaking again after all the applause.

"This week is a week of celebration, but unfortunately the hero himself could not join us today, however he will always be with us in our hearts."

Alright now this guy was just cheesing it up big time. As Ryo jumped from his seat Minami tried to pull him back down.

"Where are you going?"

"I just need some fresh air, I'm not too good with sitting through speeches anyway."

She couldn't just let him get up and leave, but as she followed him he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong?"

"Something is here, something is approaching and it doesn't seem friendly."

Ever sense he had been injected with Minami's vampire blood he had always been able to sense the aura of a person, whether they were good or evil, but it was random, but this aura definetly felt evil.

"Come on, let's go sit back down."

It was getting closer, but where was it coming from? It wasn't coming from below the ground or right outside the building, it seemed to have been approaching from the sky. It all became clear when something large crashed through the stain glass above the Father. It wasn't a meteor, instead it took the form of two people, one dressed in a weird set of silver and black armor and the other dressed in a long black trench coat, pants, shoes and to finish it all off they wore half a mask to cover their eyes.

"Well, well Father that was quite the speech, however I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut it a bit short."

Suddenly a dense black fog covered everyone as they heard a loud yell of pain come from the father. What was happening? Who were these people? The smoke, it didn't really affect them but it was nearly impossible to see through until it finally cleared and what everyone saw shocked them. On the man's blade sat the head of Father Gabiral as blood dripped from his blade."

"You're Holiness!" one of the guards yelled as they all started charging towards the man.

"Yawn, let's spice things up a bit."

They watched as he raised his arms and from the fog that covered the floor rose five veracious looking beasts each with razor sharp teeth, sharp claws, no eyes and flaring nostrils. One by one the guards fell as everyone started to make their way out of the building and away from harm.

"Oh come on people don't you know how to have fun?!" the man roared as blood from the guards stained his armor.

"Ryo, let's go!" Diataro yelled.

"But the princess~"

But when he looked back he noticed that all three seemed to have been evacuated by their personal guards while the defense squad tried to fend off their foe. As he cut each one down though he looked to be as if he was sniffing the air for something.

"Vampires…" he mumbled.

And that was their queue to leave, but as soon as they all turned around the door slammed shut and locked.

"My, it seems we have three here today. Just my luck." he said as he summoned more beasts.

What was he going to do? If he tried to fight there was a chance that he would only get mowed down like the guards, but if he didn't they would become overpowered. Maybe if he took him out in one shot though that wouldn't happen! It was worth a shot. Quickly he used his flash step to vanish from the crowd as he gathered of energy. He wasn't holding back. Once he was within range he jumped into the air and flew forwards as fast as he could.

"Ultama Shock!"

But as soon as he came within range his assistance stepped in as his sword erupted into black flames.

"Rising Thunder!"

Whatever, he wasn't going to let up, his attack would break through! He pushed and pushed as their attacks collided, but neither seemed able to get through to each other and before each of them knew it they found themselves skidding across the floor.

"He canceled out my, attack?" Ryo thought as all out war erupted between his friends and the beasts.


	7. Chapter 7 Ryo Falls

Chapter 7

Ryo Falls

How could he cancel out the Ultama Shock? That attack was knowing for being unblock able but somehow he managed to fend it off and protect himself and what was with those black flames? He had never seen such magic before and he knew full well that normal pyro's flames looked just like real flames. Who was this guy and why was he following this insane man? Well if he couldn't use the Ultama Shock then fine, he had other tricks up his sleeve.

"Kid, I would recommend you stay out of our way unless you want to end up like those guards back there." The man in armor said.

Suddenly he found the man standing right in front of him with his blade pressed right against his chest, directly over his heart.

"You're shaking, are you're afraid little man?" he asked as he pressed the blade harder against his chest.

As he stood there he saw his friends fending off the beasts with no fear while he stood there, shaking. If he was going to get out of this alive he could show fear, none at all.

"You know, it's people like you that I wish would just disappear." He said as he pressed his fist against his stomach.

"Shotgun!"

Using his built up power he sent a powerful force right into the mans stomach only to send him skidding backwards through some of the wooden benches.

"Oh, you got a few tricks up your sleeves I see. Destra, have some fun."

Oh so now he was sending his little goon after him was he? Ryo didn't care, even without his Ultama Shock he had plenty of techniques and plenty of energy left to spare. As Destra approached him he remembered back after he fought Make and his siblings, the sword hilt. As he took it out from his pocket he tried to remember what they had told him to do to call forth the blade.

"Funnel my energy right?"

It was worth a shot, better than being sliced in half by this guy. As Destra approached him he let loose a immense amount of his own energy as the hilt began to absorb it. This was pretty damn cool, his brother had never really invented a weapon like this. As soon as the last bit entered the fabric wrapped hilt a blade created from his pure electricity shot up from the opening in the form of a lightning bolt.

"Alright that's pretty cool."

He didn't have time to admire it though, as soon as the blade appeared he rushed ahead to clash with masked villain. It hadn't been the first time he had used a sword, during his early teens he and his brother use to practice with wooden swords. Once they separated he leapt back and swung the sword with such force that a blade of electricity flew off of it and headed right for Destra. At first it seemed that it was going to make contact but at the last minute he dodged and jumped into the air.

He watched as he prepared for his next attack, but the next strike was something he didn't see coming. From out of nowhere a six large black axes appeared in front of him as one by one they flew towards him faster and faster with each one. To avoid each he flash stepped around them, but just as he passed the final blade it nicked him slightly on the shoulder, but with that one cut blood started gushing out.

"Impressive, your fast, but what else would I expect from the great Kyra's son."

Wait what, how did he know who he was? Nobody really knew who he was in the first place and yet he did.

"Do you know my father?"

But he got no reply from him.

"Answer me, do you know my father!"

In a fit of frustration he swung his sword again, this time sending out a much larger surge of energy, but it still wasn't enough. As soon as he dodged he appeared right in front of Ryo and gave him one strong punch to the chest to send him flying out of the window. The last thing he saw was Tsukune confronting the head honcho in combat.

"So now you want to fight?" the man asked as Tsukune confronted him.

"When you threaten my wife and my daughter as well as her friends it's mu business."

As he raised his hand he noticed something strange, he was wearing some kind of lock around his wrist. What could he have been concealing from him?

"First seal, open."

Once one of the links shattered the aura around him began to grow.

"Hiding a trick up your slee~"

But before he could finish Tsukune delivered a strong right punch to his armor. With his increased strength penetrating that armor of his wasn't a problem at all, in fact the exact spot where his fist had impacted left a wide hole, exposing his vulnerable body.

"Think before you act next time." He said as he gave him a nice strong kick to the chest.

Meanwhile outside both Ryo and Destra both were fighting their hardest, but out of the two Destra seemed to have the upper hand. What was this power she had? He had been around witches and wizards for a good chunk of his life but he had never seen any of them use such magic. He wasn't going to give up, if he gave up it would be all over for him.

"Hey kid, why is that you fight?" asked Destra.

"Why I fight, I fight to protect those who I care about…" he grunted as he forced himself to his feet, blood dripping from his shoulder and arms.

"If you truly do then you should join us, we only wish to expand the world of monsters. What have humans done anyways to help us? If you ask me their nothing more than pests waiting to be wiped out."

That was it, he was really pissed off. While he may not have been in the human world for long he hated the idea of destroying another race just to gain more.

"Fuck off, you guys are nothing but scum to me! You talk about expansion yet you talk about exterminating the human race!"

There was no way in hell he was going to join them, not even if it was a life or death situation. He would never take part in something so foul.

"Have it your way then…"

This was it, he was coming in for the kill. Once he closed his eyes and focused all his attention on the environment around him he finally saw what he couldn't before. Once he came within range he swung his blade and sliced that mask of his in half.

"Heh not so tough when I can see you are you~"

But what he saw under the mask he had not expected to see.

"A girl?" he thought to himself.

Crap, he had let his guard down and with that split second she managed to knock his weapon out of his hand. He hadn't expected to see a girls face under that mask, but without much power he had left he couldn't focus on that aspect. Once he jumped back he raised his hand and fired off two final spark shots before his energy left him, but to no surprise she sliced right through the blast with her sword. Now he was in trouble, until his core could refill his body with energy he couldn't use any of his powers, but that didn't mean he still couldn't fight.

"Give it up, you will serve us Ryo Keno!"

The final clash had finally come, with each prepared they both rushed towards each other, but instead of grabbing her blade Ryo dodged the blade and instead grabbed her fists and held on tight as he tried to push him back.

"Damn it kid, let go!" she scowled as he held on.

The power he could feel it again, just as before his eyes hard turned red and the wounds she had inflicted on his had started to heal, not only that but the energy he had lost seemed to return as well.

"What is this aura, what are you?" she asked herself as she attempted to push him back.

Instead it backfired, with all of his strength he pushed her back before he took his blade and delivered the final blow. As her torso bled out she stepped back as she looked back at her mentor who was trying to fend off both Moka and Tsukune, but it all seemed to be too much for him to take as his armor continued to break apart from Tsukune's punches while Moka beat the hell out of his body.

"Enough, Destra let's go." He said as he appeared next to her.

"But what about them?"

Ryo didn't like that grin on his face as he held up his hand towards him. Whatever attack he was going to unleash he would be ready.

"Let this be a lesson to you all who stand in our path."

What he thought was going to be an attack was in fact something much different, his body became encased in a solid black orb and no matter how much he sliced away at the inside it would not break. As Minami and the others watched they heard one loud yell of extreme suffering before it eventually stopped. Once the orb disappeared into nothingness Ryo dropped to the ground, his body covered in several deep cut as he fell to the ground in defeat.

"Ryo….?" Minami said as they all stood there, shocked that he had been defeated in only one move.

"What did he do you, you sick son of a bitch!"

With all of his speed Diataro charged towards the man and his apprentice with his claws as sharp as steel. While he may have been fast the man was even faster, just when he thought he had sliced off his head he vanished but instead of killing him he drove his elbow into the center of his back to force him to his stomach.

"The name is Daichi, remember it well for when my plans or complete you all will quiver at my feet."

And with that he vanished in a shroud of black smoke as well as his apprentice. How had the day ended up like it did? Now instead of enjoying a nice vacation they had this maniac to worry about. After they all ran over to inspect both of their fallen friends Salena helped Diataro up from the ground while Moka and Tsukune looked over the blood stained Ryo.

"Is he alright?" asked Oshira.

"Yeah, none of his wounds seem too deep but he will need lots of bandages. I think its best that we get him to the hospital right away." Said Tsukune as he lifted him up.

"I think I can help with that." offered an unknown voice directly behind him.


	8. Chapter 8 Black Blood

Chapter 8

Black Blood

Where was he? He was falling, falling into a void of light. It seemed eerily similar to when he had to unlock the three gateways, but instead of being surrounded by darkness he was falling into a void of nothing but light. Why was it happening though, he had unlocked all the gateways and gained control over his true form, so why was he having a similar dream? As he landed he felt the same stone platform that he had landed on before, but instead in front of him stood a doorway, but it looked much different. Instead of gears and the ancient language of the electros carved into it all that was imprinted on it was a bright red blood splatter. He wanted to see what was behind it, maybe it would allow him to control the power that laid dormant inside him, but when his hands approached the handles he heard a distorted voice come from behind him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." It said.

Who was it? It couldn't have been Minami, her voice never sounded like that. Who had invaded his dream? The answer became clear though once he turned around, it was, him. How could it be, another him? While it may have looked like him he could feel that this creature didn't hold the same power as he did, it held something more.

"Who, who are you?" he asked as he stepped away from the door.

"Come, sit down and I will explain." He said as a bottle of sake appeared in his hand.

He didn't seem too bad, in fact he seemed rather kind, although kind of strange and where had that sake come from?

"I know you must have questions as to who I am." He said as he took of swig of the alcoholic beverage.

"Yeah, who are you?"

"Well to put it simply I'm you, I'm your ghoul to put it simply." He said as he took another swig.

A ghoul, that wasn't good. Ghouls were known for taking over other monsters bodies as well as feeling on humans. Had this thing really been living inside him?

"I can see your shaking, just relax I am not here to hurt you I am here to offer up a chance to save both worlds from the darkness that approaches."

As he looked into the red eyes of his ghoul he could tell that what he had said was in fact the truth.

"How do you know about that?"

"I see what you see, how else do you think I lent my power to you last May or how I gave you a small bit during your fight with Destra. I've always been watching you fight and when you were in trouble I was there to lend you my power."

Was this guy really a ghoul? He seemed more like a friendly fellow.

"Alright so what's your offer?" he asked as he leaned back against the ground.

Once he asked that question his other self-got up and walked over to the doorway.

"Behind this doorway lies the power of a vampire. If you use this then you will have the power to defeat your foe."

The power of a vampire? He knew that Minami's vampire blood now flowed through his veins but he had no idea that the power had been locked away behind another doorway. At this point he began to wonder what was with him and these doorways.

"Awesome so let's do it."

But when he tried to touch the handles they vanished from sight.

"There is a price to pay however, by opening this gateway you will fully unleash the power and will gain control of it, however one day you will change. You will no longer be a pure electro."

"What do you mean?"

"When the time comes you will become a vampire. The power will eventually take over your current power and you will become a new breed."

To become a vampire, that meant that he would become an outcast of his family. They would look down upon him for giving up who he was in favor of becoming something he wasn't.

"So, what are my choices?"

"Are you willing to live a changed life, to be an outcast from your family or will you die a pitiful death?"

How could he choose? He didn't want to become an outcast just as he was before with his friends, but at the same time he didn't want to die until he made the Keno name proud.

"And if I don't choose to take it?"

"Then you along with you will die and the task will fall upon the shoulders of your loved ones."

Suddenly the light around them started to shine brighter and brighter as the ghoul as well as the doorway began to disappear.

"Wait, I still need answers!" he yelled as the light began to envelope him.

"In time my friend, but what are you willing to sacrifice to save the ones you love?"

And with that the light completely enveloped him as questions ran through his head. How could he choose though? If he chose to take the power he would be alone but if he didn't he would die. It was at times like this that he wished his father was with him. Everything became clear though once he opened his eyes, he had been laying in a rather comfy bed the entire time that was in a room that looked like a medical wing, but when he turned his head he saw a witch sitting next to him as he pressed her hand against his chest. It felt kind of funny, but he had seen this technique before, it was a rather common healing technique.

"Oh thank god you're ok." He said as he took her hand away from his chest.

"Yeah, hey where are my friends? Are they ok?" he asked as he sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Yes Master Keno, your friends are down in the throne room awaiting your arrival. The King and Queen wish to speak with you about the occurrences that happened earlier today."

The clock red ten-fifty a.m so he hadn't been asleep for that long.

"Alright, I guess I better get down there then." He said as he grabbed his shirt and jacket.

"Are you sure you're ok Master Keno, your wounds were quite deep."

"I'm fine, and you can just call me Ryo." He replied as he slipped his shirt and jacket on.

The King and Queen, he remembered them quite well from when he was a child. They use to always invite his father as well as the entire family over for dinner and before his father became a captain in the Elemental Defense he use to serve as the king's right hand man. As he walked down the stairs saw many pictures and paintings of the royal family through the passage of time until present day. It took him back a little, but all of that was interrupted when he heard a group of familiar voices coming from the room to his right.

When he entered he saw his friends as well as Tsukune and the others sitting in chairs that were lined up in front of the throne where the King, Queen and Princess of the Elemental Country sat awaiting his arrival.

"Ah, Ryo my dear boy you finally woke up. How are you feeling? That was quite the fight you had out there today." King Akio said as he sat down.

"I'm fine are you?"

"Oh we are quite fine thanks to you and your friends here. I do believe my daughter would to say something to you first before we get to business."

Ah yes the princess, he still remembered seeing her with the same mix of pink and purple hair, pink eyes, but she had certainly grown since the last time he saw her at the festival when he was ten. She sure had morphed into quite the young woman, but for the time being he tried to keep it to himself as she approached.

"Ryo?" she asked as she stood before him.

"Yes Princess Tali?"

Everything seemed normal even when she cracked a smile when he spoke her name, but what happened next nobody saw coming. From out of nowhere she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her body as she squeezed his body into a hug.

"Oh it's been so long! How are you? Have you been doing well?"

He wanted to answer but he couldn't, her hug had cut off his oxygen intake and now his face had turned purple. At this point he wasn't even moving let alone breathing before she finally let him go.

"Ryo?" she asked as his head tilted back.

"Don't die!" she exclaimed as she started to hug even harder.

They were all so confused, what were they to each other and why was she trying to kill him via death by hugging? Even more Minami's face was bright red as she stared at the princess.

"Hey check it out, looks like someone is jealous." Naomi teased.

"Oh come on, their just friends right?" Gino asked.

"I'm sure he would tell us if she stopped killing him." Replied Diataro.

Everything had started to blue out before he heard the king's voice.

"Alright my daughter I think that's enough, you don't want to send him back to the medical wing do you?"

She didn't want to let go, after all they hadn't seen each other in seven years, but if her father requested it then she had to obey.

"Sorry father." She said with a bow.

"It's no problem that you wish to speak with him after all this time, but we have much bigger matters to attend to."

Now that the hug of death was finally over he finally was able to breathe again and thus his face turned back to its normal color.

"Ryo, you faced off with one of the armored man's henchmen correct? Can you tell me anything about him?" the queen asked.

"Well to start with he wasn't a he, he was a she and from what I faced I'm not sure. She wore a black jacket, pants and shoes and wore a half mask that only covered her eyes and her hair was slightly spikey in the back. Her magic though, it wasn't something I had ever read about."

"And what was so different about this magic she wielded?" the king asked.

"It was pitch black, it also felt as if it had been feeding off of my fear and anger. To summon weapons like that, that takes years to perfect right?"

"Indeed black magic, normally that type is connected to necromancers, but feeding off your fear and anger? That only sounds like something the Black Blood could achieve."

"Excuse me but Black Blood?" asked Tsukune.

"I see, you all don't know much about the Black Blood do you? I guess there's no reason to keep it a secret from them. Black Blood is a specific kind of blood that originally flowed through the veins of an unknown monster race. It allowed for quick healing and enhanced senses. It's strange though, the last of the Black Blood race had thought to have fallen when Kyra defeated Ostrad."

"Wait, so you're saying that their Ostrad is still out there?" asked Gino.

"No, no, his body was burned to ashes and we all witnessed it, but one is still out there. If they were leave the city who knows what kind of damage they would cause now. Guard, at my feet!"

"Yes sir!" the guard replied as he stepped forward.

"I want you double the guards around the castle and festival grounds, search everywhere. Gather the maidens, put up a protective barrier around every building and entrance to the city. The festival will go on, but tell people to be cautious and if they see any suspicious activity tell them to report to me and if they return and cause more trouble you may approach with what you think is necessary to preserve our peace. We can't allow them disrupt the peace again!"


	9. Chapter 9 The Crystal Egg

Chapter 9

The Crystal Egg

As they looked out the window they could see all the witches and wizards of the town covering every building around them in a special barrier. If these people really were that evil then would they really be safe at their hotel rooms? After all their faces were known to them and who knew how powerful they really were, they may have the strength to break down the barrier. They didn't know, but for the time being that's all the had to work with, still something came to Oshira's mind as he watched the green barrier cover the hotel before is turned invisible.

"If their putting up barriers then how will we get back inside or hell how will we even get back outside?" he asked.

"That's quite simple my boy, you see these aren't just any ordinary barriers. Instead of repelling everything that comes into contact with them they instead only repel those who have evil intentions, in other words anyone with a dark aura." The king explained.

Well that sure explained it, although he was still quite nervous about returning to the hotel. After what he saw at the temple he feared what might happen to himself along with his friends.

"Of course if you are not comfortable with returning to the hotel you're more than welcome to stay here until this is all cleared up." Tali said as she glanced over at Ryo who looked a bit nervous with Tali and Minami on both side of him.

"Can we do that? We wouldn't want to impose on anything." Asked Tsukune.

"Of course not, you all protected us from those fiends and for that we are in your debt. Although you might have to share a few rooms, but we have more than enough space for guests here." Akio said with a smile on his big beard covered face.

"What do you say, do you trust everyone to be on their best behavior?" he asked his Moka.

Her eyes seemed to be drawn straight to Ryo who almost froze up when he glanced back at her. Was she still angry about what she had found that same morning? Damn, she had a stubborn mind, he would have thought that after everything that happened that morning she would have forgotten.

"Fine, but if anyone does anything to my daughter…"

The cracking of her knuckles didn't exactly spell out "I true you all, have fun.", but it was as close as they were going to get.

"I don't think we have to worry about them doing any such this right?"

Everyone had a nervous sweat running down their faced as the nodded as her piercing red eyes continued to look out over all of them. As everyone walked off to explore the castle Tsukune pulled his loving wife aside to have a little talk with her.

"What's with you? Why are you so focused on Ryo all of a sudden? Are you still mad at what happened this morning?" he asked.

"No, it's something else. There is something else about him that just doesn't feel right for one of his kind."

This wasn't the only time they had had this talk, while Minami attended human school she always thought there was something wrong with the friends she brought home, hell she even scared them out of the house.

"Look, our daughter is old enough to judge who she wants to be friends with. You can't hover over her for her entire life, she's eventually going to be up and out of the house and will start making her own decisions and if there is someone like Ryo there I feel that she will be perfectly safe."

"So you're just giving our daughter to him, just like that?"

"I'm not giving her to him, but if she chooses him that's her decision. From what I've seen he's not a bad kid, a little rough around the edges but he's someone that Minami trusts and if she trusts him so do I." he said as he let go of her shoulders.

Meanwhile everyone had proceeded to the second floor where all the bedroom were located, each held a pretty large bed as well as a chandelier with crystals hanging from it, a big closet, and a large dresser for all of their clothes.

"Wow, this is pretty nice." Oshiru said as she and her brother walked into the room.

"I'm glad you all like your rooms. We spare no expense to make them look their very best." Said Tali as she handed Oshiru the key to the room.

Thankfully everything evened out, while Oshiru and her brother shared a room Gino and Diataro was to share the one right next to it while Salena roomed with Naomi. It came as no surprise that Minami chose Ryo to share a room with, but for Ryo it was rather weird. Not that he didn't want to share a room with her, but there was only one bed, that meant they were going to have to sleep together.

"Hey man, good luck tonight." Gino said as he gave Ryo a wink.

"Good luck, good luck with what? We aren't doing anything together tonight." He replied as he pulled up his jacket collar.

Great, now until Destra and her mentor was caught he would have to listen to their teasing the entire time.

"Right then, if you all would follow me I want to show you all something special."

Something special, could it have been the royal families treasure ore possibly something even more valuable. Whatever it was they were all pretty interested to see what it was she wanted to show them. They knew that after the tour though they were going to have to have a talk with their friend about why he didn't tell them about Tali.

"Ah here it is." She said as she stopped in front of a mantel.

Sitting in front of them looked to be a sort of crystal egg that had something glowing right in the very center. It didn't give off any kind of energy though so nothing could be alive inside. They had to admit though that it did peak their interest.

"So what is it?" asked Ryo.

"We aren't entirely sure yet, one of my fathers men found it in the ruins of the old fortress but we have yet to figure out just what it is yet."

"Maybe we should grab it and throw it into a skillet." Oshira teased before his sister knocked him over the head.

"Wait, which fortress?" asked Ryo.

"You know which one, the old Ostrad fortress, he went in to explore it a bit and found this thing laying below a pile of stone."

"Uh yeah, don't you think you should chuck it? I mean it probably belonged to Ostrad himself and who knows what he did to it." Replied Ryo.

"Nonsense, we had a few of our witches look over the egg to make sure it wasn't curses and they said that it had no such thing on it. Still, it makes you wonder just what he wanted this hunk of crystal for."

She had a point, Ostrad had to have had it for some reason, and if he had it then was it possible that Daichi and Destra wanted it for the same purpose?


	10. Chapter 10 Among Trust

Chapter 10

Among Trust

Staying at the hotel was a risk so to ensure the safety of everyone it was decided by a unanimous decision that they would all stay at the palace until the culprits were caught and disposed of properly. In the mean time they were to have guards with them at all times to ensure not only the safety of the princess but also the safety of everyone who was associated with the royal family. Everything seemed to quiet down though as the sun began to fall behind the horizon and to relieve some of her stress from the following day Minami decided that it was time to take a nice bath. After she grabbed her bag that held her herbal mixture he proceeded to the room right down the hall that held a rather large bath, in fact it didn't look like a bathroom at all, more like a spa. There were huge bath tubs that looked like they could hold every single one of them, paintings of vivid landscapes and angelic beings, sinks that lined both sides of the wall, chairs and benches, it looked nothing like a bathroom she had ever seen.

At least she would be alone to soak in the warm water while the guys were down at the east end of the palace taking their bath. As she poured the herbal mixture into the water it brought her back to the previous winter, when she along with a few others of her friend stayed at Ryo's castle for their winter break and how he had joined her in the hot spring.

"Huh, so you're the only one?" she heard as she looked behind her.

Standing right behind her was Tali who only had on a towel that perfectly outlined her figure. Seeing her out of her dress Minami couldn't help but admire her form, she was gorgeous.

"Yes Princess Tali, I was just about to take a bath."

"It's ok, you can just call me Tali. I'm not much for the whole princess title anyway." She said as she threw her towel to the ground and stepped into the tub.

She had everything, the looks, the personality, and the wealth. While she didn't know much about the princess according to Ryo they were good friends back when they were toddlers, but that's all he had told them. In terms of beauty they were both evenly matched, but which one did Ryo like the most.

"Ah, isn't a warm bath so relaxing?" Tali sighed as she stretched her arms.

"Yeah, it's nice." Said Minami as she stepped into the warm water.

Once she had settled into the water she slumped down some until the water barely touched her chin.

"You know you and Ryo seem too really get along. It's kind of strange seeing him like that." Said Tali as she started to scrub her arms with a loofa.

"Hm, why is that?"

"I guess he didn't tell you what he was really like in his childhood. When he was a kid he always use to get bullied due to his, disability with his powers and every time he was insulted he just stood there and took it, even when he was beat up."

"But he defended himself right?"

"Hah, yeah right! When it came to defending himself he was a complete wimp and no matter how much they beat him he always stayed down."

She hadn't known that about him, from what she had heard from him she thought he would have been the same strong willed person, but it turned out he hadn't been.

"So how did he go from wimp to courageous?" she asked as she dumped some water over her head.

"In all honesty I have no clue, I walked out there one day and saw him fighting Make and the others. He was getting his ass kicked badly but when I saw him actually stand up after he was knocked down to the ground I saw he had a smile on his face."

She couldn't imagine how badly he had gotten beat up that day with his limited power, but it also made her curious as to who encouraged him to stand and fight. Could it have been his father, mother, brother, sister, or even Magi, who knew?

"Tali, I'm just wondering. What kind of relationship did you and Ryo have growing up?" she asked.

Tali could tell she was a little nervous to ask from the trembling in her voice, but she knew just how to answer.

"We were just friends, why do you ask?"

"Oh it was nothing, I was just curious. I better get back to my room and change before he does."

That was a relief, she hadn't known if Tali had been having feelings for him or not, but now that she had her answer she could rest at ease. As she walked back down the hall towards her room she could hear the boys talking to each other just a few doors down, it sounded like they were talking about new events for the fight club. While being on vacation was great and all she couldn't wait to return to Yokai Academy and start fighting with Naomi and the others again, they all really posed a challenge to her and she did like fighting with them after all.

Once she opened the door to her room she flipped on the light switch so that she could see the bed and closet. All she needed now was some fresh clothes, but as she let her towel drop to her feet she heard a thud come from behind her. Was there someone in there room? Was it them again? As quick as she could she swung her fist but as soon as her body turned she stopped her attack. It was Ryo with a sandwich in his hand as some crumbs fell from his mouth as she looked up to him from the floor.

"Damn it, warn me next time will you?"

But he didn't answer, instead his gazed seemed fixed on her.

"What?"

Then she remembered, she had been sitting on the floor completely naked. She tried to hold back her scream, but it couldn't be helped. The high pitched scream echoed through the palace as he stood up.

"Wait, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to look!" he pleaded.

But it had been too late, death was upon him just as it had been that very same morning. In a matter of second her mother and father came bursting through the door.

"What's going on in here?!" exclaimed Moka.

He wasn't exactly in the best position, with Minami kneeling only a few feet away from him with her towel pulled up to her body he only backed up as her mother began to approach him with a blood lust look in her eyes.

"Wait a second, I swear it was just a mistake! I'll never do it again, I swear!"

But it had been too late, his back was up against the glass window as she cracked her knuckles.

"What did I tell you would happen if you did anything to my daughter…?"

"But it was an accident…" he struggled to say as she stood in front of him.

The power he could sense inside her was incredible. Even Minami's wasn't even that high. His arms and legs began to shake as his became paralyzed just as she reared her foot back.

"I think it's about time that you know your place!"

With a swift kick to his head followed by another kick to his chest he was sent out the window and into the moat below that surrounded the castle.

"Hmph, he better not think this is over."

Before she could chase after him Tsukune took her shoulder.

"I'll take care of him. Why don't you go talk with her and make sure she's ok."

She wasn't sure, while he was powerful he was usually soft when it came to situations such as this. Normally he just talked with them.

"Alright, but you better get the message through that thick skull of his."

"Oh I will." He said as he walked out the door.

Meanwhile outside on the carnival grounds Ryo had just sat down to think about what had just happened. Not only did he get his ass kicked, but she had left two big bruises on the left side of his face and chest. He was going to be feeling that for quite some time. What had he done to deserve such treatment? He had tried to tell her that it was all an accident but nope, instead she gave him a foot to the head and chest. Ever since they had arrived it seemed as if she had been holding something against him, but what? Oh well, he would figure out later, now all that was on his mind was how much the bruises hurt, the slightest touch sent a shot of pain from his cheek and chest.

"Hurts like hell doesn't it?" he heard from behind him.

When he turned his head he decided that it was best to not plead his case but instead just take whatever punishment was coming his way.

"Go on, I won't fight back." He said as he stood with his arms to his side.

"I'm not here to fight you, I just want to talk." Tsukune said as he sat down on the bench in front of him.

That was strange, he expected her father to be the most furious, but he seemed rather chill about it, but sill he was cautious.

"Look, I didn't mean to see her naked, it just happened so fast and it was such a shock." He said as he sat down.

"I understand, trust me I had similar problems when I was your age. I also have similar bruises too." He said with a smile.

"So you trust me? Just like that?"

"Yep, that about sums it up. Look, you seem like a nice kid and all, but you really need to be more careful when your around our daughter, especially when her mother is in the same building."

"Yeah, I kind of get that now." He replied as he rubbed his cheek.

For her father he seemed to be the exact opposite of her mother, it was kind of strange to imagine how they ended up together.

"You have to understand though that she didn't do what she did to be mean, but instead she was trying to protect her daughter. She's very protective of both of our children."

"But I told her I was sorry and that it wasn't an accident…"

"Hah, yeah that doesn't exactly work on her. She's a very nice woman though, she's rough but she's also very loving. Just think of her as a diamond with a few rough edges."

It was strange to Tsukune, his daughter had never really told him much about his family. All she had said was he had a brother and a sister, a mother and a father. While he didn't want to get to personal he wanted to know more about him and his family.

"So Ryo, what's your family like?" he asked out of the blue.

The question almost caught him off guard, but he didn't have a problem answering it.

"Well I have a mother and a father who are barely home, a tech nerd brother and a perverted sister. Yeah that about sums it up."

"You said your parents were barely home, why is that?" he asked as he kicked his feet up.

"Well their usually out on business with the Mecha Empire and sometimes are out training new recruits of the Elemental Defense so me along with my brother and sister barely see them."

"I see, so what was that like as a child?"

"Well usually I was alone until I met Tali and Magi. My brother and sister would always be out playing with their friends while I would just walk around. Still, there was this one time I remember from when I was nine. I was a complete wimp back then, one that would stay down like a dog when I was knocked back down, but one day when I returned home my father was there waiting for me. I said to me that "When I give up on myself everything I have and will work for, it will all fade away.". From then on I pretty much worked my butt off to become stronger."

"Heh, well I could tell by your little fight yesterday that you seemed rather strong."

"Yeah well years of training will do that to you." He replied with a chuckle.

As they sat out on the bench they could hear the fireworks being fired off up into the night sky.

"Well ready to go back inside?" Tsukune asked.

"Eh, lets just watch for a little longer."

He didn't want to leave just yet, after all it was his fathers festival.


	11. Chapter 11 Gengaku

Chapter 11

Gengaku

The day began as any other, with a good healthy breakfast for them all prepared by the chefs of the palace. The food smelled rather delicious as everyone sat down at the table that stretched almost all the way to each side of the room. On one side sat Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore while across from them sat Ryo and his friends and beside them at the end of the table sat the king, his lovely queen, and their daughter who wore the crystal egg around her neck like a piece of jewelry.

As they all started to dig into their plates of food Ryo's eyes were drawn to Minami who decided to sit a bit farther down from him. This wasn't like her, normally they sat together for meals but now she seemed to be avoiding him. Was this punishment for seeing her naked last night? He had to apologize if he wanted to clear it all up with her.

"Please let this work." He thought to himself.

But from where he was he would have had to interrupt both Salena and Oshira's meal in order to speak with her. He didn't want to leave the situation unresolved so instead of talking across from his friends he decided to get up from his seat and walk over to her. He could only hope that she would forgive him. His hand trembled a bit as he stepped up behind her and carefully he tapped her shoulder.

"Hey Minami, can we talk for a second?"

He only hoped and now his hope was crushed. Instead of answering her she just continued to eat without as so much as a glance back at him.

"Come on can't we just talk~"

But still there was no answer from her. He knew she hated perverts and yet he looked at her last night anyways. She must have thought he was a horrible person for that. His head hung down as he walked back to his seat, but when he was about to take a seat he noticed something was out of place, someone had stolen his smoked ham. His eyes scanned the people closest to him in an attempt to figure out just who stole it. Could it have been Salena, Gino, or Oshira? His answer came through when he looked up and saw a black hole open up above his plate, but when he couldn't see anything come from the hole he knew that whatever it was had to be invisible..

"Alright, let's see who you are my friend." He thought to himself as his eyes turned completely blue.

With this ability he could see the electricity inside someone's body and could in fact see the shape of the thief's. Without any warning he grabbed its arm and threw him against the wall.

"Aw man, I was so close to getting your eggs." The person said as the cloaking wore off.

"Damn it Magi, can't you get your own food?" Ryo asked as he helped him up from the ground.

Both hadn't noticed that everyone was looking at them including some of the butlers that had settled down for breakfast.

"Yeah, but food from the market doesn't compare with food from the palace."

While both had been talking Tali had gotten up and was now standing beside both of them.

"Magi…is that a hole in the ceiling?" she asked as she pointed at the large hole that had been carved into the stone ceiling.

"Why yes, it does look like that way."

"And did you do that?" she said as one of her eyebrows started to twitch.

"Well to be fair this card did everything." He replied as he showed her the card with a big black hole on it.

If there was one thing she didn't like it was damage to her palace, so to punish him she gave him a swift punch to the top of the head which sent him back to the ground.

"Ugh, fair enough. Oh yeah, I forgot I found this on the ground outside the temple yesterday." He said as he jumped back to his feet.

Once he dug his hand into his pocket he pulled out the sword hilt that Ryo had lost yesterday after the fight.

"Oh wow, thanks. Where did you find it?" he asked as he inspected it to make sure there hadn't been much damage.

"It was just lying in the grass, I'm surprised no one else picked it up."

"Huh, you know you could have stayed behind and helped with the fight you know." He said as he placed his gift back into his pocket.

"With the immense energy coming from those guys, no chance. Even my cards wouldn't have stood a chance. I can only take so much." Magi said as he picked up Ryo plate and started eating his food.

He had a point, no matter how much he wanted to deny it the fact was that while he fought against Destra she had this intense pressure of energy that seemed to radiate from her body. It was almost like that of Mokas except a bit more frightening. He remembered that during the fight it felt as if he couldn't win no matter how much he tried. Could his determination have been effected by her black blood?

"Now that's good eating, well are you ready to go check out the festival again?" Magi asked as he sat the plate down on the table.

"Father, is it ok?" Tali asked.

"Of course, but I am sending two guards with you just to be safe."

"Dad, I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself."

If there was one thing that never changed about her father it was that he was overly protective even when he knew she was more than capable of fending off any attackers.

"I know my darling, but I just want to make sure that you will be safe. With those criminals out there who knows when they could show up."

There was no point in arguing with him, even if he was her father he was still king. She still loved him though even if he if he had a few flaws.

"Don't worry sir, we will protect her as best as we can too." Said Magi.

Ryo didn't like that look on the king's face, it kind of spelt out "Great she's doomed."." After Tali had finished up her plate she asked if anyone else had wanted to go with them, but most of them just wanted to stay at the palace and wash up before they headed out so it was just her and her two best friends. As they walked out she noticed that Minami wouldn't even speak to Ryo or even look in his general direction as he left.

Well there was some good news, at least the sun was out and the sky was clear of any rain clouds and from the looks of it all people were still enjoying the festival even though there was a criminal out and about. To ensure everyone's safety though guards had been stationed all around and inside the festival grounds, they couldn't walk a foot without seeing another guard.

"Ryo, did something happen between you and Minami last night? She seems a bit upset." Tali asked as they grabbed a seat to relax on as they thought of what they wanted to do.

"It's probably best if I don't tell you."

That was the worst thing he could say because now she had her fingers pinching his skin as hard as she could and it didn't help that she had sharp fingernails. If there was one thing she hated more than her father being overly protective it was friends keeping secrets from her.

"Owe, alright I'll tell you!"

There was only one problem, Magi was sitting right beside him and if he told her he would hear it so he whispered what happened as close to her right ear as possible.

"What?! How did you see her like that again?!"

"I told you that it was kind of an accident." He replied.

"No, no, you said you watched her as she came in. That is no accident."

But suddenly they were interrupted by two unfamiliar voices.

"Princess, we have arrived."

When they turned around they saw both a man and a woman, the woman wore a set of light palace armor that greatly outlined her feminine form, but what was stranger was that she looked eerily similar to Naomi, but the man was the most interesting, he wore a set of armor as well, but instead of standing on two feet he sat in a wheelchair. His hair was a dark blue and he wore a pair of thin glasses.

"Greeting, you two must be some of her friends correct? I'm Issac and this is Ramina, and you are?" Issac asked as he motioned towards Ryo.

"I'm Ryo."

"Oh, my daughters friend. It's a pleasure to meet you." Ramina replied with as she offered him a hand.

Yep, she certainly was her mother, she gave off that same exact distinct chill that only ones related to Naomi could give off.

"Although I didn't imagine you would have that bright purple hair, it doesn't really suit you darling."

He had given up, what was so wrong with his hair? That thought was interrupted however when they heard an outburst start just a few stands down from them.

"You call this shit good sake?! Return with all you have and it better be good!" one of them scowled as he threw the bottle against the back wall of the stand.

They saw two men and one woman standing at the stand as guards began to surround them.

"That is quite enough, you will have to come with us." One of the guards commanded.

As the guards closed in the noticed that the tallest and strongest looking one just smirked at them. In a flash they found themselves down on the ground as the man grabbed one of the guards by his neck with his huge clawed hand as he lifted him up.

"Got something you want to saw?"

The man was absolutely hideous, his body had expanded as his mouth stretched out while sharp fangs outlined it, his stomach grew larger as his legs extended while his toenails turned into sharp claws and they couldn't forget the horrid stench that came from his slimy body.

"Now, now Grunt don't play with your food." The woman said.

Once its eyes met back with the guard it opened up its large mouth and began to move the man towards his hungry mouth when he felt a great force propel him backwards through the stand before he lost his grip on his meal.

"Who the hell….?"

But when he looked up he saw a boy with brown hair and tan skin and a girl with long flowing white hair and red eyes looking over towards him.

"Now, is that any way to treat someone?"

"Oshira, did you follow us again?" Ryo asked with a bit of a smile.

"You know it, plus it looked like the situation was getting a bit violent so I stepped in. Hope you don't mind." He replied with as he looked back at his friends.

All Ryo had to do was exchange a simple grin to tell him it was alright. The fight wasn't over though as Grunt rose back to his feet and walked out from the destroyed stand.

"Damn it we don't have time for this, princess, give us the Gengaku." He grunted as he pointed directly at the crystal egg that hung around her neck.

"Gengaku…?"  
Instead of doing what they asked she instead held the jewel close to her body as Ryo and the others stepped in front of her.

"Well then if you want this Gengaku thing you're going to have to go through us." Ryo proclaimed as he transformed.

In return all they heard was laughter come from Grunt as he and his goons separated to take them out one at a time.


	12. Chapter 12 Underestimated

Chapter 12

Underestimated

One question came to mind as Oshira tunneled underground as he led his foe away from the festival and to a large grassy plain, why did every enemy they face have to separate into groups? Wouldn't it have been easier if they came at them all at once? Well whatever, all he knew was his opponent was on his ass. It turned out that he too knew how to tunnel underground, but that only made things more interesting. Once he felt the dirt get a softer he shot straight up and transformed just as his hideous opponent jumped out right behind him.

They didn't waste any time, each threw their strongest attack at each other. While his enemies claws razor sharp they still weren't able to break through his bolder armor. As he held his arm in front he could feel the grip getting tighter around his arm as his opponent pulled him closer before he stared at him with those multicolored, multi directional eyes.

"Heh, that's some pretty sweet armor you have there, but is it strong enough to withstand this?"

Suddenly he found himself lifted off the ground before he began to spin around and around. Oh he hated it, he was about to blow rock chunks if he didn't stop, that time came however and none too soon. While he couldn't keep himself from hitting the nearest building he could protect his body with his newest technique. Quickly he curled up into a ball until none of his raw flesh was visible just before he crashed into the wall.

"Now them, let's get rolling!"

With his body movement he began to roll faster and faster as the earth below him began to surround his body. He owed this move his Ryo, while he may not have known it during the previous school year he had been perfecting his own version of his attack in hope that one day he could use it against him in battle.

"Bolder Dash!"

When his opponent saw the large bolder heading straight for him he didn't even flinch, instead he reached out and grabbed both side of the large rock with both of his powerful claws.

"Nice try kid but your no match for Maricha."

He may have thought he had stopped him, but what he had failed to see was that as his opponent continued to roll in his claws the bolder continued to get bigger as a crater began to form underneath him.

"You can stop my attack, but I only get stronger the more I fight on the ground." He said as the crater continued to get larger as well as the bolder surrounding his body.

He couldn't hold it anymore, it was way to big to hold back! Once his muscles gave out Oshira rolled right over him, but he wasn't finished yet. Once he was in the air he began his descent like a comet falling to Earth. The more speed his picked up the more pain he would inflict. He thought victory was just ahead, but when he poked his yellow eyes out to check he saw Maricha spit something up towards him. He quickly fled back into the bolder as the liquid landed on the rock. To his amazement it seemed that what he had been hit with wasn't spit but instead a type of acid that began to break apart his bolder.

"Damn it, guess I have no choice."

With his mighty arms he broke free of the giant piece of rock and crashed to the earth with thunderous force. Now that he was defenseless he had to be very cautious about that acid spit, if that stuff could eat away at his bolder attack then no doubt it could also eat through his own armor.

"Acid, that's not bad. I can't say I've ever read of a monster such as yourself."

"Hah, that's because I'm a rare species. There are very few of us left so in order to survive we have to hunt!"

Suddenly Oshira found himself being bombarded by shots of acid spit. To prevent them from reaching him however he put up a large shield as he looked around for something that could help. His eyes scanned the land until he had it. Once his shield was down he rolled back into a ball and began to roll towards the beach just to his right as his opponent followed.

"The beach won't save you kid!" he roared as he began to spit at him again.

While on the ground he was able to be more fluid with his motion so dodging the acid wasn't much of a problem. When people saw them coming they moved out of the way as the golem rolled right into the deep water while the large bug followed. Once in the water he uncurled and quickly sunk to the bottom where he waited for his nemesis.

"Bad move kid, your powers won't work the ocean, and you're defenseless."

As he began to hack up another acid loogie he felt something strange. The sensation in his throat when the acid started to come up, it wasn't there. He couldn't have, but he did. The water had drenched his throat and as long as his throat was wet he could use his attack. It wasn't over though, with one strong punch Oshira sent him flying out of the water.

"Now then, let me tell you something. You don't mess with a golem." He said as he walked out of the water from the steep cliff.

Now it was time to finish him, with one hand on two of his six legs he picked him up and began to spin him around and around until he launched the so called might insect to a nearby island.

"Now that that has been taken care of time to see how the others are doing."

As soon as he descended back into the earth below he wondered just how Salena was doing in her fight.

Meanwhile back at the festival Salena continued to fend off her foe with her punches and kicks. The girl was tough, but she was only a Harpy. After a while she just began to erase her physical form and from then on all her attacks would just pass right through her.

"Come now child Ansestra is waiting for you." He said with a dirty grin.

As she prepared for her next attack she saw her float down to the ground before she let out a sharp high pitched scream. Something was happening, her form, it was returning. She found herself very confused when he was kicked to the ground. How could she have done such a thing, Harpies were not known for that ability.

"Like it, I guess that's when you get when you mix a Harpie with a Wizard huh?"

A wizard that explained it. She must have learned that technique from a tome. While a barrage of swipes, kicks, and punches flew her way she continued to defend herself. With her speed though she was at a great disadvantage. Her face had begun to drip a few drops of blood as well as her arms, if she was going to win she was going to have to use that technique.

Once she saw Ansestra floating right in front of her she opened her mouth as she began to sing in an eerie fashion. As her hair turned to black smoke and her eyes turned pitch black the surroundings began to change as she continued to sing. Ryo and the other vanished as she took the bitch with her.

"What's, what's going on?" she asks frantically.

The ground below turned dark blue as it began to swallow up her feet. The trees began to die as ghostly figures surrounded the area.

"What's going on here?!" she screamed as she struggled to get her feet free of the gunk.

Her fear began to increase as the ground split open to reveal Salena, but this time she was a giant.

"Welcome to my world." Replied as she raised her empty hand.

"Wait, can't we just talk this out?!"

"Hm, nope."

As soon as she moved her hand so it overshadowed Ansestra she slammed it down with such force that it sent out a shock wave over the ground. As she let out a sigh she began to shrink back down as reality began to reappear. Before her laid her enemy, defeated but not dead. If she really wanted to she could have killed her, but that just wasn't her thing.

"Hey Salena, how did things go~ wow, you sure did a number on her." Oshira said as he walked up to her.

"Well she was being quite the bitch."

"True, true, so all that leaves is them."

Now that both of his goons had been taken care of Grunt was next.


	13. Chapter 13 Close Encounter

Chapter 13

Close Encounter

It was all on them now, just Ryo, Magi and the two guards. Grunt though wasn't nothing to sniff at, he was tough and they all knew that. While his flesh may not have been strong enough to fend off physical attacks he could still knock them back with his blast of wind and not only that but his teeth were razor sharp, they were so sharp that with just one bite he managed to sever a metal pole that held up a nearby sign in half. If he managed to catch any of them there wouldn't be anything left of them but a few drops of blood. Still while he fought Ryo couldn't help but think what was so special about that crystal egg, it looked just like a piece of jewelry.

The fight had been going on for quite some time and had even moved from the middle of the festival grounds to near the entrance to the nearby forest. There was no doubt about it, he was pretty strong, what they really needed was someone with some major strength. While Ryo and Magi took care of Grunt Issac and Ramina had both decided it was safer if Tali had returned home where it was safe as well as Oshira and Salena. They had promised to return with help, all they had to do was stall for him

"Awe, now look you let my prey get away." Grunt growled as he used his massive claws on Ryo.

With his speed dodging his slow attacks were not that difficult and with Magi's forcefield of cards he was guaranteed safety, but they still had to be careful to not get chomped on, one wrong move and they could lose all their limbs.

"Heh, well we can't exactly stand aside and let you kill our friend can we?" Ryo said as he stood on the lumpy back of his foe.

"Gah, get off!" he growled as he attempted to swipe at his legs.

Just as he jumped up Magi used one of his special cards to call fourth ten blades which instantly went after their target. What he had planned to do was to get him to move upward them to use one of his pyro cyclones to trap him inside so that the fire could take care of him, but when the blades shot straight into his mouth and vanished down his throat he didn't even bother. He only had a limited amount of cards and once all of them had been his protective shield would vanish until his cards could recharge.

"Damn it, he dodged whatever attacks we throw at him and eats anything he can get his mouth on."

But then he saw Ryo up top on one of the wooden stands that stood behind Grunt, he seemed to be pointing to him before he lit up his index finger with a spark.

"I gotcha, alright let's give him something to drink then!"

Once he tapped the nearest aqua card a rather small spiraling vortex of water shot straight toward him and just as expected he began to guzzle it down.

"Thanks for the drink, I've been pretty thirsty."

"Oh really, well this is an extra special treat." He replied with a smirk.

Once he saw an opportunity Ryo flicked three spark down into the water. It was over, once the small sparks landed in the spiral the inside of Grunts body lit up as his body start to twitch sporadically.

"Pretty nice thinking, I must say." Magi commented as his friend jumped down from the structure.

"I try, so I think it's time for some answers."

Grunt could only watch as his enemies walked over to him as his body surged with electricity. His muscles were pretty stiff and every time he moved it only hurt that much worse.

"Alright, so what was that about a Gengaku? Who wants it and why?" Ryo asked as he pulled his head up by his hair.

"We do not know, our master only wishes for us to return with the crystal and to kill the princess."

"And how did those plans turn out? Oh right, so talk, what all do you know." Magi asked as he raised a blade his neck.

As much as he hated to admit it he had been defeated by these punk brats and why in such a state he was at their mercy.

"We weren't told much, but he plans on creating a utopia for all of monster kind."

"By destroying humanity? He can't kill an entire race just to achieve such a dream!" Ryo exclaimed as he slammed his head into the ground.

He could feel it, the anger and hatred was welling up inside of him again. His eyes had changed color again and the red aura had started to form around his hands as he grabbed Grunt and threw him into another stand with one hand. He wasn't letting him get off that easy though so once he came to a halt he jumped on top of him and started to completely bash his face in as blood came from his nose and mouth. He hated scum like this, to destroy another race to create a utopia, was heartless to him.

"Of course, if you two aren't willing to join our cause then you will die along with them!"

Suddenly one of his hands grabbed Ryo's leg and began to lift him up. He had been caught off guard by his anger and now he was about to be eaten. In one last attempt he tried to give his body a nice shock but his flesh only rebounded the electricity.

"It was nice fighting with you, but you know a man has to eat."

"Hey, put him down!" Magi exclaimed as he rushed towards him with a sword in his hand.

Since he cards had retreated back into his holder he had no protection, but he would risk it if it meant to save his friend.

"Little urchin, stay away." Grunt commanded as he grabbed the blade only to snap it in half.

As soon as the blade had been severed in two one of his large fists flew towards him and knocked him back. So this was it, his life was going to end by being eaten alive by some strange goblin monster. The stench of his breathe almost burnt his eyebrows off, it was absolutely rank. His life seemed to have come to an end, but suddenly he felt the grip of the claws loosen as he fell to the ground. As he sat up he saw that something had severed Grunt's right arm that now laid on his ankle.

"Gauntlets of the Severed…"

That voice, he knew that voice. When he turned around he saw Tsukune standing behind him with what looked like a gauntlet composed of light with a large blade attacked to each side.

"Ryo, are you ok?!"Minami exclaimed as he ran out to them.

"Damn it, you cut off my arm! You'll pay for this!"

As soon as he raised his only set of claws Minami scooped up her friend as her mother finished off the beast.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be or should I teach you your place!"

Such power Ryo thought to himself as he watched Grunt fly through a nearby game stand. Once they were safe Minami placed her friend back on his feet.

"Heh, I thought you hated me." He said.

"Of course not, but a little of the silent treatment is what you deserved." She replied with as she licked a bit of his blood from his cheek.

Everything seemed to be over as Grunt vanished in a puff of black smoke.

"Well I guess I owe you one for saving my ass back there." Ryo said as he approached Tsukune.

"It was nothing much, just be more careful."

It was strange, that's what his own father use to say to him. Meanwhile up on top of the roof of the clock tower two familiar sets of eyes watched them.

"Master?"

"Yes, what is it my dear?"

"I want to fight him again." She said with a grin.


	14. Chapter 14 The Beast to Come

Chapter 14

The Beast to Come

How could this be happening to them again? All they had wanted to do was come down and enjoy a nice relaxing vacation before the semester started over again, but no. It was Kaya all over again, but this time the stakes were higher. They only hoped that the king's guards could catch them before they put their real plan into effect. As it stood Tali and the others were not allowed to go to the festival until the two criminals were caught, it sucked but what could they do? The day seemed to go by must faster than the previous days, although that might have been because Oshira and the others were busy beating each other up virtual style through a fighting game they had found. The palace was quiet that night as Akio gathered his wife and all ten of his squad captains in the briefing hall to work out a plan to flush out the two wanted criminals.

"Alright, is everyone present?" he asked as they all stood around the circular table.

"Yes sir, everyone is present and accounted for." Issac said as he closed the door.

"Right, let's get down to business." He said as he motioned the Meloni the witch nurse over to the table.

She knew what she had to do, while they didn't have a physical map of the city they had the next best thing. Once she approached the table she placed her hands on the underside as she channeled her power of light into it. It more often than not put a strain on her body since her light magic required physical energy to be used. She was strong however as the light began to sink into the wood where then the map outlined on the table began to light up. While the table did have a map it was only a top down view, but with their fellow witches magic they could bring it into 3D. Once every line had been traced with the light it began to rise as a orb floated upward and outward.

"Rather impressive, when did you learn that?" Isaac asked.

"You know, I like to mess with different spells." She said as she relaxed in a chair.

Once the map had surrounded them all it turned and flipped into a 3D perspective, every little detail of the city from the underground tunnels to the smallest cracks in the sidewalks were there.

"Right, enough chit chat, let's get to it. So as we all should be aware by now our two culprits are located somewhere in the city, the only problem is finding out where they are. We sent multiple of our troops into the underground passageways and inside the ruins of the forgotten fortress, but there seemed to be no sign of life in either. Both were completely empty." Akio said as he pointed to both the underground passages and the ruins located behind the palace.

"It's apparent they are watching us no less, but the question is why haven't they struck again? They could have at any moment but instead they merely sent out their cohorts to do their dirty work." Said Kiyomi.

"Right, we need to find some way to flush them out, then we can take care of them." Isaac said as he moved to the table.

"Perhaps their using some kind of cloaking spell, you know to blend in with the surroundings. If that's the case they could still be in the tunnels or ruins and just didn't want their presence to be known, if you want I could easily flush them out with some nice refreshing ice." Ramina said.

"I don't think that will be necessary, perhaps if we were to capture one of their cohorts we could force them out of hiding." Akio suggested.

"I don't know, that might not work. Perhaps we should use something they want, perhaps Tali." One of the captains suggested before the collar of his armor was grabbed by his king and crumpled.

"We will not use my daughter as bait!" he exclaimed as the fire around his hands began to eat away at the guard's armor.

"R-Right sir, it won't happen again."

If there was one thing Akio hated more it was when someone suggests to put his own flesh and blood in danger.

"Perhaps we could, set some traps? Meloni, you know how to set up traps don't you?" Isaac asked.

"Yes, but it would take some time. The tunnels stretch for more than two miles so it would probably take around two days to set them up."

"It could work, but shouldn't we just go in gun blazing?" Ramina asked.

"Are you crazy? If we did that then we would be putting the citizens in danger. A fight would erupt and god only knows what would happen." Isaac responded.

"Well I don't see you coming up with any big idea. Traps, please that preschool stuff. If we encounter them we will just have to fight until they fall."

At this point Akio didn't know what to do, the traps sounded like the better option, but what if they didn't work? With the youngest having the black blood it would be more than likely that she would sense the traps before they hit one. He didn't know what to do and it didn't help that Isaac and his partner was arguing right in his ear.

"Enough! Both of you, silence! Can we please get back to the situation at hand without fighting like children?!"

It was no wonder he was the king, his voice had a deep authoritarian tone to it, one that shook the entire palace. Meanwhile upstairs everyone was fast asleep as Akio and the others proceeded to figure out a good plan to flush out their foes.

It was to no surprise that that night Ryo had started dreaming about the ghoul all over again. Once he opened his eyes he found himself back in the blinding white room with the ghoul waiting for him as he sat in the center of the floor.

"Hah, so you returned. Tell me, have you made your choice yet?" he asked as he drew small figures along the floor.

"No, I'm not sure if I'm ready for this, I mean this is huge."

"Well you better hurry up, time is running out for you, tick tock tick tock."

Something wasn't right, what was he talking about? He didn't mention that there was a time limit.

"Ok wait, you didn't say anything about time last time. What are you talking about?" he asked as he approached himself.

"Oh why, why indeed." The ghoul said as he raised his head with a creepy grin on his face.

To his shock Ryo almost stumbled backwards but managed to keep his balance. What had happened? Along his face, neck, and half of his right arm were dark marks. It looked a bit like spider web, but it seemed to be cemented in his flesh.

"See, it's already starting." He said in a slightly happier tone.

"What's started?"

But when he got no answer he lifted the creature off the ground and pulled him to his feet.

"What's started?!"

"The blood, it will consume you if you don't make the choice."

"Consume me, how, how will it consume me?" he asked as he took deep breathes to calm down.

"Your life, your memories, your friends, they will all disappear. Your mind will change into that of a beast. You will forever walk both monster and human world in search of flesh to satisfy your never-ending appetite, one that you can't control."

What he had just heard made his stomach churn a bit, but he managed to keep his cool.

"Please, you have to tell me. Is there a way to stop it from taking over?" he asked as he shook his shoulders.

"Indeed my friend, there is a way. The process of becoming a ghoul is fairly slow and take a pretty good amount of time to take over the hosts body, but when you get angry it fuels the blood and thus the ghoulification increases in speed. However, if you were to get angry, but instead of vengeance you wanted to say protect that girlfriend of yours then the process at which the blood takes over will slow down significantly."

"So you're saying if I fight for others instead of myself and if my anger is used to protect Minami and the others then the blood won't take over as fast."

"Correct, but that still won't stop it from taking over. You will need to make that choice or else you will become a beast."

Suddenly they both heard a loud explosion, it sounded very close.

"Quick, you must return." The ghoul pushed him off the side of the platform.

When it opened his eyes he had arrived back in his room with Minami missing from the picture. Then suddenly he heard another explosion, this time it came from the festival grounds just outside his window.

"What in the living hell?"

When he looked through the window he saw a horrific sight, the festival grounds were burning with black fire as two giant spider like creatures walked over the crumbling stands, but it was who was on top of one of the spiders that interested him. Destra was the one lighting all the stands on fire, she was the one who was causing all the chaos and out front Minami and the others, including the king, queen, and Tali were all out trying to stop the creatures.

"Keno, come on you! I know you're here!" she yelled.

He didn't know what to do, while he wanted to fight he didn't want the blood to take over again. He only watched for a few second as Tsukune attempted to slice off the spiders legs with his gauntlets, but instead of staying gone they just grew back and even when Moka and Minami attempted to pound it into the ground it just rose back to its legs like it hadn't even been injured.

"Damn it, what do I do?!" he thought to himself.

If he went out there was a possibility that the blood could take over him again, but if he didn't his friends might be in some serious trouble.

"Screw it!" he yelled as he grabbed the sword hilt from his bedside.

As soon as he opened the window he jumped out and landed safely in the water. Without any time to waste he jumped out and began running down the pathway that lead him straight to his enemy. As the dust flew up from his running his sword began to charge as Destra came within viewing distance.

"I'm not going to let you hurt anyone else again!" he yelled inside his mind as he vanished.

He sipped between poles and low overhangs until he came upon his opponent and with one swing of his blade their fight was underway.

"There you are Keno, let's rock this party shall we?" she asked as their blades clashed.


	15. Chapter 15 Control

Chapter 15

Control

It was just another morning in the city, the sun was out, the wind was blowing, people were running for their lives, and giant spiders were trying to kill them all. Who were they kidding, they expected such a thing to happen after everything else that had happened before. There was something strange about these spiders, they never seemed to want to stay down. Even after Moka and Minami pounded it into the ground, Oshira and his sister shoved who spikes into its back and even after Salena took a bite out of its chest it merely just regenerated whatever it lost.

"Ah damn it, how are we going to kill these things?" Isaac asked to his fellow fighters as he pulled back and fired off a wind spear in an attempt to penetrate its brain.

"Less asking more fighting!" Ramina yelled as she used her ice to freeze the beasts in place.

Once the legs were frozen Tsukune ran right up under them and used his gauntlets to slice up the legs into tiny pieces before the arachnid fell to its stomach. He wasn't done yet though as he jumped onto its back and instead of stabbing it in one place he sliced it right in half. It seemed to do the trick, for exactly two seconds before its body mended itself back together.

Not far away from them Akio and Tali were taking care of the other one. Each one of them used whatever elements they could muster, fire, ice, wind, and lightning, thanks to their blood line they had a full arsenal if elemental powers at their disposal, but no matter how many times they chopped the beast down to size it just kept getting back up.

"So dad, have any ideas?" she asked as she snapped off one of its legs while he pulled out one of its eyes.

"No dice sweetie, these things seem pretty indestructible. I'm guessing their tied to that Destra character." He said as he jumped off.

As they watched the creature recover they heard a all to familiar voice come from behind them.

"Heyo, what's going on here?"

"Magi, what are you doing here?" Tali asked.

"Well I saw that you two were having some fun so I decided to come out and join the party. Whoa, that is one ugly mofo right there!"

She was surprised he hadn't noticed the giant spider until he looked up at it.

"I wouldn't bother trying to fight this thing. No matter how much damage we do it only regenerates what it lost."

"Regeneration huh, well let's see what it has to say about this." He said as he opened up his left card pouch.

"What's your plan?" she asked.

They only watched as a card flew from the deck and landed in his hand.

"Pit of Damnation!"

Once he announced the card he pulled both of them back as the ground began to open up below the arachnid. It screeched and pulled but by the time it attempted to save itself the pit had already opened up to two times its body size. The last thing they heard from it was its cries of pain as the lava below ate away at its body.

"And that's how I get it done." He said as the card vanished.

"Brilliant, could you get rid of the other one please?" Akio asked.

"Sorry your lordship, I only have one of these and I have to let it recharge." He said as he shrugged.

"Then that means…?"

"We are so boned." He said as he looked over towards Tsukune and the others who were still trying to take down their foe.

Meanwhile on top of the clock tower Ryo and Destra had taken arms up against each other and were in combat. It was to him that his best weapon to use would be his sword since none of his other attacks worked against her black blood powers. It didn't matter what he threw at her she could slice right through it, but since his sword was composed of solidified electricity her powers couldn't break through it.

"You know kid you really have a lot of guts to come out here and face me especially after how much I creamed you last time."

"Oh you creamed me? Who was it that ended up with a large cut down their chest?" he teased.

It was rather strange to him, while she was his enemy she sounded as if she was having fun. It was clear as day that she wanted to destroy him, but for what reason he still didn't know. He hadn't ever seen her before and had never fought against her until the day after his arrival.

"I still don't get you, why won't you join us? You and your friends, if you were to then you could tell your fellow monsters years from now what you helped do." She asked as she lunged forward.

"Sorry, but I don't want to be known for killing an entire race." He said as he blocked.

As quick as he could defend she hit him with one of her black fire blasts that sent him right off the clock tower. Luckily he had something lined and ready to use to soften his fall, but before he could do so she appeared beside him and grabbed his arm.

"Nu uh, time to go to sleep." She said as she waved her finger at him.

Instead of stabbing him though she threw him straight to the ground where a hole took the outline of his body. She wasn't finished though, as he began to sit up he saw her coming at him full speed from above with her blade pointed right at his chest. Using his quick thinking though he rolled to the left to avoid the attack before he jumped up.

"Heh, I'm surprised you're not out like a light after being thrown like that." She said as she pulled her blade from the ground.

"Well what can I say, I'm made of tough stuff."

While he was having a bit of fun with their fight what she really wanted to see was that power of his. From what she observed from before she was going to have to get him angry, so without warning she vanished as he did as well. Sparks appeared in the air as both of them clashed sword in sword before she broke apart and summoned forth three hounds for him to play with.

"Really, dogs?"

She didn't stop though for when he defeated the three with one attack each she merely summoned three more.

"You know, if you refuse to join us we will just have to kill your friends."

"Shut up!" he yelled as one of the hounds bit him, but only for him to recover and slice its head off.

"Piece by piece they will be torn apart and fed to our pets. Just imagine seeing your precious friends being fed to our hungry beasts. Their blood staining the floor."

He could feel it, his anger was starting to rise, it was going to take over at this rate.

"Stop it, I'm warning you!" he yelled.

When Tsukune and Moka looked back to see what Ryo was yelling about they saw a red aura starting to surround his body. They hadn't seen him use this power before, but Moka knew just from the feeling of where it came from.

"Moka?"

"Yeah, he's got it too." She replied as she threw the spider against another stand.

Damn it, he didn't want to lose control again, but how could he stop it from taking over his body? As the hounds bit at his legs to draw blood Destra watched as he grabbed his head.

"That's it, that's what I want!" she yelled inside her own head.

How was he supposed to control it again? He thought back to the previous night when he encountered his ghoul again.

"Protect those who are precious to you instead of for revenge." He thought.

With all of his mind power he began to focus only on his friends and what would happen to them if he was to fail. No he wouldn't, he couldn't. Destra was growing rather impatience so when she raised her sword up she flew towards him at her maximum speed.

"Keno, you've just thrown it all away. You're as good as dead!"

Once he was in range of attacking she raised her blade and came down on him with all of her power. He felt the impact, but something wasn't right, she could hear him breathing heavily. When she looked up at his face those eyes were burning red as he held her blade in his hand like it was nothing and no matter how much force she used to try and take it back his grip only got tighter.

"So Destra here's the deal, I can't allow you to do such things to my friends and I can afford to die at the hands of someone like you." He said as he broke her sword in half.

Just as she was about to jump back she found his blade raised above his head as the blade glowed red before he swung his sword down at such speed that not only did it knock her back but it also gave her a rather large cut across her chest, but this time it wasn't healing.


	16. Chapter 16 One Will Fall

Chapter 16

One Will Fall

What power was this that he had had contained inside himself? What was he, just from the aura around him he seemed more like a hybrid of a elemental and a vampire, but how had be gotten such power? These questions and more ran through her head as she picked herself up off the ground, even with the large cut down her chest she could still fight, but did she really want to? His power, it screwed with her regeneration ability and if he managed to strike her with a fatal blow it would be game over for her.

"Come on, I thought you wanted to fight, or are you too much of a coward to face me again?" he asked as his voice began to distort as his once frowning face turned into a smile.

She had no choice, it mattered not if she tried to escape with how fast he was he would most likely catch her, there was only one thing she could do. As he waited for her next attack he noticed that a black aura began to engulf her entire body. Was she changing or merely powering up to make this next attack her last? He could heard what sounded like stretching but he wasn't entirely sure what it was until the smoke eventually cleared.

"Like what you see?" she asked as she flaunted her new body.

Well if he was honest he expected something a bit more, terrifying. Her skin had turned grew parts of her body had these darker patches of grey with slits in her arm. Her muscles had truly expanded and now were about his size, her ears had come to a point, her teeth turned into razor sharp daggers, and the whites of her eyes had turned black as irises of her eyes had turned pure yellow.

"I don't know, I guess it alright." He responded.

But then she vanished but not in a cloud of smoke like she normally did. Luckily for him with his new vampire enhanced powers his sight had been enhanced and now he could see her. Quickly he turned around and blocked her attack with his blade, those fingernails of hers being like daggers on their own. She sure wasn't going to let up though, once they separated she unleashed a barrage of dark flame where he then countered with a spark gun that only canceled it out.

"Why are you doing this? What have I ever done to you?" he asked as he tried to talk some sense into her.

He didn't want to kill her, which was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Your father took from me what I needed the most, and now I'm going to take something from him."

After he let out a sigh of irritation he put away his sword and decided to fight her head on. Both of their fists began to glow with their respected powers as both clashed. At first it seemed as if he had the upper hand with his new power, but not only had she gotten stronger with her true form, but also much faster. It was clear that at this point they were equal.

"Do you honestly think this is right? Killing off an entire race just to achieve a utopia of sorts? Do you really think that's right?" he asked as he blocked her barrage of punches with his arms.

"They will be necessary sacrificed for a better world. Some things must be sacrificed for the greater good." She said as he vanished from sight.

Once he was behind her he quickly pressed his fist against her back.

"Shotgun!"

She had been careless and from that she was sent flying into a nearby hospital where nurses and doctors were hiding. He wasn't letting her get away though so instead of waiting for her he jumped through the hole and faced her.

"I'm not asking why I'm asking do you think it's right. Do you really want to destroy an entire race to achieve something so distant in this world?"

At this point she didn't even bother answering and instead opened up her hand to show a small spinning vortex. Once she threw it to the ground he was sent flying out the window and into the nearby school.

"Awe come on! I still have another month!"

If she thought that was going to stop him though she was dead wrong. As he sat up from the floor she felt her feet impact his stomach as she pushed him through the third story floor and continued until they reached the final floor where she grabbed him by the neck and began to squeeze.

"It's time for you to meet your own pitiful end."

As much as he tried to pull her hand off from around her neck her grip was far too tight and with him choking he couldn't focus on attacking. He could feel his body getting weaker the more she held onto him, and as his vision blued he saw only a smile spread across her face as the blood receded back into his body. Once she flicked her wrist she heard him snap, but once she thought she had finally killed him the body vanished.

"Now you really didn't think I had a backup plan?"

Once she turned around she was greeted by a spark gun to the face and since he still was using the bloods power it felt even worse.

"How, how did you do that?!" she asked as she held her semi burned face.

"Well remember when that explosion sent my flying? Yeah, I split off and created a clone and hit on top of the building. Didn't see that coming did you?" he asked as he picked her up by her collar and proceeded to throw her out of the building.

Her body was too weak at this point after all the fighting and with the cut still bleeding down her chest so when he jumped on top of her she couldn't even move. With all of his might he assaulted her pretty face with punches until he stopped. He didn't want to kill her body something inside of him just wanted to. The blood, could it have been effecting his brain?

Right as Tsukune and Isaac was about to engage the beast again it suddenly melted into a puddle of black goop that sunk into the earth.

"Did we finally beat it?" Tsukune asked.

When Isaac turned around in his chair he saw Ryo walking back to them with Destra thrown over his shoulder, completely passed out.

"Oh Ryo, your ok!" Minami yelled as she ran over to him only to give him a death hug.

Eh, at this point he was use to it. Once she let him go he threw his foe to the ground.

"So you actually beat her." Diataro said.

"Pretty nice, good job." Tsukune said.

"Nice work, I had my doubts but you, you proved me wrong today." Isacc said as he extended his hand.

All these compliments just made him feel so warm inside even as he shook Isaac's hand.

"Alright, well then I think we finally have out bait." Akio asked as he and his daughter walked back over to them.

Thankfully he had survived, but something told him that she didn't want to destroy the human world. Oh well, his questions would be asked later, for now they needed to get her to the dungeon before she woke up.


	17. Chapter 17 Minami's Choice

Chapter 17

Minami's Choice

Where was she, had she died or was she dreaming? All she saw was an eternal black abyss that surrounded her. Her vision was fuzzy but she could have sworn she heard someone, a man speaking to her, a man that sounded familiar somehow. As she raised her head she saw multiple white particles starting to shoot out from a black voice that had opened up directly in front of her as the voice spoke again.

"Destra, you can't let him manipulate you. Don't let him get his way, you must go on."

The voice, it couldn't have been. She had never heard it before, but it sounded so gentle and so kind, almost like that of a father's voice, although it was a bit distorted. She didn't know exactly what it wanted though, could it have been talking about stopping her enemy from destroying her master's plans?

"Who do you want me to stop?" she asked as she tried to lift her heavy body.

"He has no intention of helping either world. You mustn't let him succeed."

That was the last thing she head before the white particles began to cover her body as everything went white. When she opened her eyes she found herself not in a black voice, but instead in what looked like a jail cell with a crummy bed and a small toilet, but that wasn't all it seemed her wounds had been healed as well. So it had been all just a dream and she wasn't dead, but then that meant that she had lost! She quickly grabbed the bars of the cell in an attempt to use her strength to rip them apart, but instead what she got was a nice shock to the body. Her scream echoed through the prison as the lights flickered above.

"Hah, you didn't really think we could lock you up without taking a few extra precautions do you?"

When she looked out of her cell just as the light in front of it turned on she saw multiple people standing in front of the cell. Make and his siblings, Akio, Tali, Ryo, Diataro, and Magi were all standing there, just watching her as she recovered from the shock.

"What was that?" she grunted as she rose back to her feet.

"Oh that, that was the enchantment kicking in. You see when we built this prison we had each one of these cells enchanted, it feeds off your strength and your power and also locks your true form away until you've been released. So I wouldn't recommend trying that unless you want to be shocked again." Make said as he rested against the stone wall.

"Damn it let me out, if you don't…!"

"You'll what, you can't escape without that precious black blood of yours and as long as you're in here those powers are a no go. Look, we just want to ask you some questions." Akio said.

All she did was spit at him which actually missed and instead hit the ground. Instead of questioning it they just ignored her response and got right down to the questions.

"What is it that your master wants? We know he intends to destroy the human world, but how and with what?" Akio asked.

"Why can't you people see it, he just wants to make the world a better place for all monster kind. Are you people really that blind?"

"No, but you are. You can't kill an entire race just to make it a better world for us. Humans have lives to, they have hopes and dreams just like us and you want to destroy all that?" Ryo said as he approached her.

She seemed a bit hesitant to respond to him, so instead Tali stepped forward with the Gangeku.

"Can you tell me what this is?" she asked in a soft, kind voice.

They knew she knew something when her eyes went wide just as her eyes made content with the crystal egg.

"That belong to my master!" she yelled as she tried to grab the crystal, but instead just got shocked by Ryo.

"What is it, just tell us the truth." She said.

She didn't like being held prisoner, but she figured that if she told them then they might leave her alone.

"Only my master knows what it really is, but he told me that it gives its user double the power. I don't know, that's all he told me."

Something was telling them that she was telling the truth, but they couldn't be sure so to keep Tali safe Ryo moved her back towards Magi.

"Alright, where is your master hiding?" Make asked.

"Hah, like I'm going to tell any of you! In fact you might want to worry about where he will come from next, once he learns that I've been taken prisoner he'll come looking for me and for your insolence he will kill every single one of you, especially you Keno."

"Oh what, do you want to fight?! Come at me bro!"

"Heh, I'm not the one you'll be fighting dumbass. You better be prepared when my master returns." She said as she gave him a wicked grin.

"Oh good, maybe I'll mix it up and punch him in the face too!"

As he yelled at their prisoner everyone just looked at him before Magi pulled him back.

"Calm down, don't get so riled up." He said.

He was right, if he got to angry the blood would take over again and not in a good way. He had just gotten finished fighting her though and his wounds still hadn't healed completely so he still had a bit of a grudge against her for that. It seemed that they weren't going to much more information out of her, but that didn't mean all of them had given up. After the questioning Ryo, Diataro, Tali, and Akio all decided that they were going to head back up to the ground floor of the palace while Make and the others continued to question Destra.

"Hey, want to go train for a bit with Naomi?" Diataro asked.

"No thanks, I've had my beating for today." Ryo said as he cricked his neck.

"You know you've been kind of closed off when it comes to training, did something happen between you and her?" he asked as he opened the door that let them up onto the ground floor.

"No, I'm just having some trouble lately. Remember a few months back when I defeated Kaya? Before that I felt an overwhelming sense of power from the blood that Minami gave me, but at the same time it felt as if it was going to take over."

"Hm, that's pretty strange. Well if you need to be beaten into submission you know where to find me." Diataro said as he ran around the corner towards the small arena located in the west wing of the palace.

Good old Diataro, he was never really the guy to help much, but he was still a good friend. The clock was about to strike twelve and he knew what that meant, lunch time and after his fight he was starving. His stomach sounded like the roar of a bear, so instead of going back upstairs he decided to head to the diner and wait for the others. Knowing them they would all be rushing in at any moment for their meal, especially Diataro and Gino who always had such ravenous appetites.

Meanwhile upstairs Minami was getting ready for dinner when her parents, Kurumu and Mizore walked in. It took her by a surprise as she was brushing her hair, but her mother didn't look happy, not one bit.

"Now Moka before you say anything let's be reasonable."Tsukune said as he tried to talk some sense into her.

"I'll handle this, Minami, we forbid you from seeing that Keno boy ever again do you hear me?"

It was so sudden, she didn't know how to react.

"Wait, what, but why?" she asked as she placed the comb down.

"This afternoon I and your father felt something very familiar, the power of the Shinso blood flows through his veins. Do you want to explain yourself?"

Oh right, she hadn't told them about the situation that occurred the previous semester, she had complete forgotten to tell her parents.

"Well you see, I thought he needed it." She said as she stood up from her chair.

"You thought he needed it? I have you that blood to save you from an illness, not so that you could give it to some cocky brat. Do you realize the seriousness of what you've done?"

If she was to be honest she didn't, she knew that her father had been given the blood when he was her age but she never really told her what happened afterwards.

"He'll be fine right?"

"Wrong, inside he is slowly turning into a beast, a ghoul and when the transformation is complete he won't care if you're his friend or his enemy, he'll kill you just like that." She replied as she snapped her fingers.

"But I, I thought he really needed it." She said as she bowed her head in shame.

"You thought, what exactly did you had to think about?!" Moka yelled angrily.

"Moka calm down, what's done is done. We'll just have to find a way around just as we did last time."

"No, no, I want to hear this."

She didn't know what to say, if she told them the real reason she would just get scolded some more. She had to do it though, maybe she would understand she thought.

"I thought he was dead ok! I thought he had died and I thought I could bring him back, but it was just a misunderstanding!" she yelled.

Everyone froze as they listened to what she said to them. They had never heard of someone appearing dead but wasn't, it was pretty strange.

"You though he had died?" Kurumu asked.

"Look, last semester at school something happened that caused all of us to think he was dead, but he wasn't. I gave it to him by a mistake."

Moka had also frozen for a moment before she eventually returned.

"A mistake? We will probably have to put him down because of the blood. His body just can't handle it."

"Moka, you shouldn't say that to her. We will find another way."

As Minami thought back though she remembered something from when she fought Kaya.

"No, I think he can control it, he just doesn't know how too fully. I've seen him use the power of his own free will, he can control it."

"You see, there's nothing to worry about. He's gotten control of it." Tsukune said.

"That may be true, but that still won't stop the blood from destroying his mind. I want you to stay away from him, I love you and you're my only daughter and I don't want to see you get hurt." She admitted.

"He would never hurt me, you'll see. He's much more talented than you think." She said as she walked towards the door to head to the dining room.

"Minami, just be careful." Moka said in her soft, gentle voice.

Before she left to go eat she turned around to give them one last message.

"You know, if I hadn't given him the blood I probably wouldn't be here right now." She said as she walked out of the room.

As she watched her daughter leave conflicted emotions began to bounce around inside Moka's head. She wanted to protect her daughter no matter what, but she hated to see her unhappy. Maybe he could gain control of the blood and stop the transformation, it had been done before, it's rare but maybe he could do it.


	18. Chapter 18 Old Rivals Ryo vs Magi

Chapter 18

Old Rivals Ryo vs Magi

Everything had escalated so quickly in just the past few days, from having fun in the sun to fending off world destroying foes. Destra had already been a handful to defeat but what about her mentor? No doubt he was even stronger and with how strong she was he didn't want to even think about how long he could be. If what she said was true and he was coming after them it was apparent that if they were to survive they were going to have to get stronger and develop new techniques. While it was true that his Ultama Shock was his strongest attack in his arsenal that didn't mean it would be good enough to beat their upcoming foe, he needed to get stronger and avoid using the blood at all costs. He thought about it though and it seemed as long as he fought against his friends that the blood would be released, so it was his friends who he was going to have to fight.

After lunch it had been decided that for the rest of the day Naomi along with the rest of her fight club members would train down on the third floor where the royal arena was. The first match was Gino against Diataro, as for the rest of them they were to sit in the stands and watch until the match was over. For a little support Tsukune, Kurumu, and to some extent Mizore had all joined them down under. Each put up a good fight, with Gino's scale shell that surrounded his body he was able to defend against some of Diataro's strikes, but those claws ripped straight through his defenses.

"You know for a lower class monster he isn't to bad." Magi said as he popped some chips into his mouth.

"And what are you doing here again?" Naomi asked, obviously annoyed with his presence.

"Awe now come on, I can't watch you guys fight? We can't go outside so I thought I would watch and see what happened."

After their little meeting at the temple she had been very cautious of him the entire time, but she didn't him get in the way of supporting her friends.

"Come on Gino kick his ass!" she yelled.

As Magi watched the match he noticed that Ryo's eyes were shifting all over the area, as if he was analyzing their moves. Though they weren't the best of memories he could still remember all the times he had fought against Ryo when they were just kids and how he always ended up the victor, but at the same time it also reminded him of the day they had both became good friends. It had been the final match of the day and with their mentors watching they couldn't pull any punches. All he had been armed with was his cards and Ryo with his electrical powers. It had been a good fight with each using their powers to the best of their abilities, but in the end his friend still fell, but from that he gained a friend.

His memories were interrupted however when the medical barrier that surrounded the arena fell to pieces and disappeared. The match was over and both Gino and Diataro walked out together as comrades did.

"Heh, I guess I shouldn't have underestimated you, but just wait until we get back to school." Gino said as he twisted his shoulder.

"And you will lose all the same." Diataro teased.

"Alright, that was a good fight, but now it's time to move on. Ryo and Minami you're up." Naomi said.

But just as they both got up Magi spoke out.

"Wait, if it isn't too much of a problem would you mind letting me fight him?" he asked.

"Hah, yeah right! You're not even part of the club."

It was obvious to Minami that he really wanted to fight him, so instead she sat back down.

"It's alright, we can fight some other time." She said with a smile.

As she looked back and forth between Minami and Magi she groaned, as if she didn't want the trouble of deciding.

"Fine, you can fight." She said as she fell back down to her seat.

He couldn't have been happier, it had been almost eight years since they had fought and now they were about to fight again. What made him even more excited as they made their way down to the arena was that he had no clue what kind of techniques Ryo had developed over the years. As each stood at each end of the field their eyes met with fire erupting from both.

"Just remember, I'm not going to go easy on you!" he yelled back.

"I thought so!"

Once the barrier closed the match began. To start it off Ryo transformed and rolled up into a ball before he began rolling towards his opponent at high speed. As he approached Magi opened up both decks and held out his hand as a card flew out.

"Just to make it a bit fair I won't use my card shield, however I will use this! Radical Thunder Ground!"

Suddenly the field began to shift as the ground created a ramp to send Ryo flying into the air.

"Next let's go with Earth Clap!"

For his next attack the earth below rose up into two large pillars before they clapped against each other, obscuring Ryo from the others.

"Oh ouch, that's going to leave a mark." Gino said.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Minami said as she pointed up towards the top of the building.

Floating towards the ceiling was their friend who had used his speed to escape.

"You can't catch lightning bucko! Now it's my turn."

Luckily for him he had an advantage with all the lights around them. As soon as he came within range he fired off a spark shot that bounced from one light to the other as it gained more power along the way from the light bulbs. Once it reached the end it fired off two large blasts that targeted his friends.

"Gr, I defend!"

Once he snatched up another card a wall of light appeared around him, shielding him from the blasts. As they continued their match they heard the elevator doors open up as Tali walked out in more casual clothing.

"Hey guys, whatcha up to?" she asked.

All they had to do was point towards the arena to tell her what was going on.

"I see, well this should be quite interesting." He said as she took a seat beside Naomi.

She seemed really interested in this one fight as her eyes tracked each one of her friends as they fought.

"So, who do you think is going to win?" Oshira asked.

"Well I thought it would have been obvious, Magi of course."

Well that wasn't the answer they were expecting, they didn't know she took sides.

"Why do you say that?" Naomi asked.

"Think about it, Ryo has electricity on his side, but Magi has everything else on his. Healing, fire, ice, water, light, earth, he has every element on his side just as I do but more."

As Minami watched them fight she noticed that Ryo had yet to actually land a hit, but neither had Magi.

"But don't his cards have a cool off period between uses?" Salena asked.

"Yes, but between those time periods he can easily use a shield or a barrier to keep himself safe. He's always been tricky, that's why he was the toughest in his group."

They had noticed the same thing Minami had noticed, all his attacks had been blocked up to that point.

"So what you're saying is it's impossible for him to be beaten?" asked Diataro.

"I wouldn't say impossible, but he better get his game face on."

As Magi looked down at his two deck he began to conjure up a final technique, one that would seal his victory.


	19. Chapter 19 Equals

Chapter 19

Equals

Was it really impossible to defeat his rival? After all he only had one element on his side while his rival had an entire arsenal of abilities that he could use. Whatever happened one thing was for sure, he had to be extremely careful. Earth, air, fire, water, lightning, and many others awaited in those decks of his and if he wasn't careful he would be staring down his defeat. The first thing he had to do was observe the area to make sure he access to spare electricity if he needed it in which the lights would provide that, if he played his cards right he could possibly win.

"Hey, get your ass moving!" he heard Naomi yell.

All he did was give her a annoyed look before he began with his next attack. This time he wasn't holding back, with a great deal of energy behind it he charged up for a blast when he saw another card fly from Magi's deck. Whatever it was it wouldn't stand a chance against his next attack.

"Spark Gun!"

Once the energy had been unleashed Magi threw out the card as a large vortex sucked up the blast and instead of destroying it spat it right back at him. Instead of getting hit though all he had to do was open up his mouth and the energy would be absorbed right back into his body.

"Hm, not as good as when it's fresh." He said as he let out a small burp.

It was just like old times, instead of moving around the field Magi just stood there in one spot and did whatever it took to win. This time though he led the attack as a new card flew out.

"Crystal Spiers!"

Suddenly the wooden planks began to break apart as large crystals began to shoot up all around his opponent when suddenly one managed to encase his target.

"Not so tough now when you're feeling trapped." He teased.

Everyone looked at the crystal that had encased their friend, but instead of believing he had been defeated they knew very well that he had just begun. A few cracks began to form in the crystal as electricity began to escape from them. Bit by bit the crystal broke apart until his old friend dropped out and landed on his feet.

"Not bad, I guess you can be taught new tricks, but they won't be enough to stop this!"

Once he declared his next attack the wind began to gather in front of him as it formed into a transparent bird which began flying towards Ryo at break neck speed. It wasn't enough however as he simply jumped onto its back and grabbed its neck.

"Alright, let's take this baby out for a spin!"

Once he pulled its head to the left it began flying straight towards Magi. At first it seemed as if he had him, but instead of putting up another shield he dodged to the right just before the sharp beak could make contact with his shoulder.

"Hah, I finally got you to move!" he declared in victory.

"Heh, well let's see how much you like this." He said as he pulled out two new cards

This time it wasn't an attack, but instead a weapons card, his father rarely made them, but they always came in handy during situations such as this. Well if he wanted to beat him he would have to use one, but why stop at one when he had two in his hands.

"Hey pay attention." He heard Ryo say.

But it was to late to react as he looked down. For the first time in so many years he finally managed to make contact with his rival. With one strong punch upward he sent him flying into the air before he called forth four clones to start beating him until they all kicked him straight back to the ground.

"Hey Ryo, be careful! He's not as durable as you!" Tali yelled.

For some strange reason the rest of the crowd got the feeling that she was cheering for Magi instead. She seemed rather enthusiastic about seeing them fight, hell she always tensed up when they launched attacks at each other.

"You must really enjoy this don't you?" asked Kurumu.

"Oh don't get the wrong idea, I don't like to see them get hurt, but just seeing these two fight after so long is just great." She stated.

Well while Magi may have had the princesses side Ryo had all his friends by his side the entire way and that's what drove him to never give up.

"You know I always thought you were unbeatable, but now I see your fatal flaw." He said as disappeared.

So he had really found it, his greatest flaw was his draw time and with Ryo's lightning fast speed he didn't stand a chance at hitting him unless he slowed him down. Without warning his fist impacted the right side of his face, sending him flying to the other side of the arena. His nerves was getting to him, now that he knew what his weakness was he would take advantage of that and be much more vulnerable because of it. If he was going to defend against his attacks he was going to need more help than just elemental attacks.

"Fists of the Earth, Eyes of Zeus, and Quickster come forth!"

Ryo had no clue what he was planning but he wasn't going to let up one bit, just as they had promised.

"Shotgun!"

Once the blast was unleashed Magi vanished into thin air. How could he me that quick? Wizards were not known for their speed, he must have used one of his cards to get away.

"If there's one thing that hasn't changed it's your cockiness." He heard behind him.

Once he turned his head to look be found himself pinned to the ground by his head by a large bronze fist. He couldn't move as the metal gauntlet pinned his face to the ground, but just because his face was pinned it didn't mean he still couldn't attack. Once he pressed his fist against his rival's stomach he unleashed another shot gun, sending him backwards onto his beck.

"Alright, now kick his butt!" Oshira yelled.

Oh he intended to, he wasn't going to be beaten by him again. Once he got up both looked at each other for a second before they both vanished. Both were lightning fast, both has incredible strength, and both could see each other's attacks clearly, could this have been his secret weapon to dealing with him?


	20. Chapter 20 The Return

Chapter 20

The Return

Both were equally matched and both had an equal chance to win, but only the smartest would walk away the victor. As both clashed in the air the underground floors rumbled as they collided. The arena had started to rumble as they made impact, their foreheads dripped with sweat as they fought. Meanwhile down below Make and Louise where above watching over Destra as they entertained themselves in a much different way.

"Sounds like their training hard down below doesn't it?" he asked.

"Indeed, maybe we should join them after their done." She said.

Destra seemed kind of annoyed by their manners, she was sitting in her cell with god knows what inside and they were outside having fun with their own little game. Although while she wouldn't admit it seeing them both having fun really took her back to when she and Daichi would play games together when she was a little kid, how he would protect her from harm, and how he cared for her just like a father, but now she was locked up in a cell awaiting her fate.

"Alright, prepare yourself!" Make exclaimed as they sat down at the small table.

"Do your worst…"

"Go, fish."

Meanwhile back down below Ryo and Magi had stopped to catch their breath before they continued. Both had been beaten up pretty badly with each having cuts and bruises to show for it all over their body, but thanks to the medical barrier those wounds were soon healed and they were ready to go again.

"Pretty sweet moves you have there, I would have never thought you would match me, but you have. Good on ya." Magi said as he took deep breathes.

"Same, although you haven't lost your touch. Still as brutal as you always were." Ryo replied as he bent down as his sparking sweat hit the ground.

Just by looking at them both they could easily be mistaken for brother, just by the way they acted and the way they talked to each other they seemed to have a pretty close bond. It did Tali's heart good to see that they both hadn't changed since she had last seen them fight, she could even feel her cheeks flaring up as she looked at the two of them and of course Minami was the first to notice it.

"Ready to end this?" Magi asked as he stood back up.

"One final struggle right?"

It didn't take long for both of them charge back into action with Magi leading. Once he punched the floor of the arena the floor began to open up as small hands began to reach up for him, but with his speed he jumped back up into the air only to be joined by Magi who hit him with a blast of wind of his gauntlets. It had become quite clear that thanks to those gloves of his he could control all the elements without using his cards.

Once he grabbed onto one of the stone pillars he watched as his opponent came hurtling towards him with his fist out before he vanished. He had him though as there were only a few places he could go. With one deep breathe he let out a loud screeching shriek that shook the room as well as Magi who fell to the now sealed floor. He wasn't beaten yet for he still had his increased strength, with one punch he formed a circular crack hole in the floor that gave him a large piece of stone.

"Good luck hitting me with that." Ryo said as he aimed his spark gun right at the stone piece and fired.

Just before the blast could hit him though Magi disappeared again only to appear right behind him with the chunk of stone. With one swung he knocked his friend all the way across the arena and into the barrier which hissed when his electric body touched it. It had happened so quickly, thanks to that Quickster card every part of his body was faster including his arms and thanks to the gauntlets he had no trouble lifting and carrying the stone.

"Woo, I have to say that actually hurt some." He said as he twisted his shoulder and neck.

Instead of responding though both disappeared as they clashed again. When Magi tried to burn him right fire Ryo knocked his hand away and attempted to remove the gauntlets but they seemed to be stuck on his hands. Ryo had an idea though, if his sword was powered by electricity he wondered what would happen if he gathered more than his own to form the blade. Just as Magi attacked once more he dropped down to the ground and grabbed the handle of the katana and held up as his own energy began to funnel into it. Once the blade had been formed he dodged the many wind blades that his friend had shot at him and instead of attacking back he vanished in a flash of light.

"Hey, come on man you said we were going to play fair." Magi said as he looked around for him.

It seemed that only Tsukune and Tali were able to see him up in the high lights that hung above the arena.

"Oh now I see, pretty clever." Tsukune said as they both watched him channel the electricity from the bulb into the blade.

As the lights began to flicker a shadow began to approach the floor as Magi looked straight up to find his friend wielding a large buster sword instead of a katana.

"Oh alright, let's play hardball." He chuckled as he forced up a stone barrier and held it there.

That didn't stop the blade though, as soon as it hit the stone it sliced it right in half and to finish the fight he jumped to the side as fast as he could and slashed down on the gauntlets, just hard enough to shatter them but not enough to cut off his hands. While his rival looked at his hands in confusion he delivered many rapid fire punched before he swung his foot around and knocked him down to the ground for the count.

"Alright, you got me. I guess I did underestimate you a bit." Magi said as he lifted his body up.

All Ryo did was roll his eyes as he offered him a hand. Once it was taken he pulled him up as the barrier began to heal them both.

"Using the electricity from the lights above, that's pretty sweet. Maybe I could buy that sword off your hands?" he asked as he began to pull out his wallet.

Suddenly the ground rumbled under them as they heard an explosion come from the top floor of the palace as well as two loud screams.


	21. Chapter 21 Determination till the End

Chapter 21

Determination till the End

They were back, no doubt and now they were after the king and queen. Their screams, they could be heard all the way down on the third floor as they all loaded up into the elevator. The palace rumbled as the machine moved them all up to the first story floor just in time to see smoke leaking from the throne room's door. The screams stopped for a moment before both flew open with Akio and his wife flying out, covered in their own blood.

"Dad!" Tali yelled as they all ran over to them.

Their wounds seemed deep, but not life threatening, but there was no way they could fight back against whatever was attacking their home. Even with his elemental powers it seemed they had no effect against their enemy.

"Tali, run, get out of here before it's too late!" he yelled.

Just then thunderous footsteps were heard coming from the throne room as four separate figures appeared from the smoke. The first three were all too familiar, they were the three that had attacked Tali last time, but behind them stood a man that Tsukune was all too familiar with.

"Daichi, come any closer and we'll cut you down to size!" Make exclaimed as his hands lit up.

"Please, is that all you got? A few flickering flames? You would be better off throwing a stick at me." He said sinisterly.

Oh how Make hated being called weak, he would show him who was weak. With a bust of fire two serpents burst from his hands and began their flight towards Daichi who just stood there, but as the serpents drew closer Grunt jumped up and ate both of them.

"Good boy, now if you will round up the princess for me please." He commanded.

Well this wouldn't be a tough fight, they had beaten these guys once they would again. It was obvious it wouldn't be as simple as the trio though for as soon as Grunt started walking down the stairs Tsukune rushed up to him with his hand straight out like he was going to pierce his chest with it.

"Get near any of them and I'll cute out your heart." He said angrily.

"Oh ho, so you want to take something else from me? Well alright, let's take this outside then."

With both arms Tsukune took the hulking beast in both hands and began to lift him right above his head.

"I concur, let's!" he scowled as he gave his foe one good toss so he went flying out the nearest window only for him to follow second later.

None of the confrontation seemed to faze Daichi however, all he did was just make his way towards Tali. She wasn't alone though, as soon as he got near Ryo jumped in front and started to form an Ultama Shock just for him, but it seemed to not matter to him. By the time the attack fully formed he found a armor plated hand right against his face that sent him into the wall.

"Ryo, are you ok?!" Minami yelled.

He was alright though, after all the only thing he could do was give her a thumbs up as he sat back up. It was a relief to her that he was ok, but now she was in his path and from him she could feel nothing but fear, pain, and agony. Through the eye holes in his armor she could see those piercing yellow eyes looking at her as if they were trying to see into her soul.

"Awe, you care for him don't you? Would you mind then if I slit his throat then?" he asked with a big grin spread across his face.

In a matter of half a second she began her assault. Her fists pounded away at the armor as she thought of what he had just said. He wouldn't dare kill him as long as she was around to help him! Her mind began to cloud up with hate as she went for the face, but no matter what she did her punches only managed to ding up the metal protection a bit.

"I always thought vampires were stronger than this…"

She had been careless, due to her anger from what he had said her guard had vanished which allowed him to grab her wrists.

"Be careful who you take on girl, or else I may have to gut you just as I will him."

No matter what the situation was though she continued to attack. With one hard kick she managed to send him backwards just as he let go of her. The armor might have protected him from her punches, but he failed to see that she had been trained by her mother and thus her legs were her strongest weapons.

"Heh, not bad tramp, but you're going to have to better than that to put me down."

Suddenly Oshiru came from below the ground and grabbed his legs as the cement from the floor began to encase his legs.

"Your forgetting something buddy, she's not alone." She said as her grip tightened.

While his sister had him Oshira and Salena both began their attack. Once Oshira stomped on the ground several small stone spikes shot to the ground and landed in his hand.

"Ready?" he asked as he targeted their foe.

"Go for it." She said as her eyes lit up.

Normally he would throw one at a time, but thanks to his fellow phantom friend he didn't have to worry about missing. Instead he threw them all at once just before Salena used bits of her phantom energy to guide the spikes right into his chest.

"Gah, you've got to be kidding me! I can't lose to punks like you!" he yelled as he attempted to pull the stones from his chest.

Instead of stopping there Naomi shot her own dagger right into his chest as her mother and Isaac pulled Akio and his queen away from harm. They weren't going to stop until he was torn to pieces. Next came Gino and Diataro who both laid down a couple of deep gashes all over his body and finally came Moka. With the burning fire in her eyes she didn't look happy at all, in fact she showed no mercy. With one kick she sent him into the air before her daughter began assaulting his body with punches and kicks that caused him to spit up blood until she laid down the final kick, sending him down where Moka waited to deliver the final blow.

"I think it's time that you've learned your place!"

Once he was flat on the ground she delivered a very loving pile driver right onto his stomach until she heard him choke on his own blood.

"This was our criminal? What a joke."

But as she turned around to take care of his little goons his body collapsed into nothing but blood, no bones or organs, just blood.

"A fake?" Naomi said as they all began to look around.

It wasn't until it was too late that Ryo heard the screams of his friend. As he turned around he saw the real Diachi standing there with Tali in his arms. It looked as if she was trying to use her own fire element to melt the metal of his armor but instead it just extinguished itself.

"Don't you touch her with those dirty hands of yours!" he yelled as he fired off a shot.

Instead of hitting him though something around him caused the shot to bounce off and hit the ceiling instead.

"Thanks kid, you helped me save some of my power." He said as he winked.

It wasn't only creepy but disturbing, but he didn't have time to think about that Tali was in danger. He could see her struggling as she used her own ice to try and chip away at the metal but still nothing.

"Now dearie you don't want to get my suit all scuffed up do you?"

He wasn't going to let him take her! With his fists surrounded in electricity he charged forward, but when he got within ten feet of his enemy he saw a set of red wings sprout from his back and with one kick off the ground he took off through the hole in the ceiling.

"Hey give her back!" he yelled as he headed for the broken window.

He wasn't going to give up until she was safe, even if he had to use the blood to protect her. He soon found himself in a bit of a pickle, both Maricha and Ansestra blocked his way out.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

It was clear that they weren't going to let him leave until he kicked their asses, so in that case he had no choice. He charged up for a shotgun blast only to have both of them fly out the window due to a wind blast. When he looked back he saw Isaac sitting there with his fist out as he threw a few more punches to knock them back down.

"Go now!" he yelled.

"But, what about you guys?"  
"Hah, don't worry we got this. Don't you believe in us bro?" Magi replied as he pulled out his cards.

With the serious looks on their faces he knew they were ready to fight, but at the same time he also knew that they were brave and determined to protect themselves and their friends just as he was.

"Well, go on bro! Get her back for us!"

With one nod to the both of them he jumped out the window with the last sight being Tsukune and Moka beating the everlasting life out of Grunt. Once he kicked off the two goon's faces he began running towards the old fortress where he saw his enemy land with his friend in hand.

"I'm coming for you Diachi!"


	22. Chapter 22 Ryo vs Diachi

Chapter 22

Ryo vs. Diachi

She was fighting the best she could, but it seemed whatever she threw at him just bounced off. Her pyro tornado failed as well as her magma blasters and aqua tridents. Whatever was protecting him wasn't normal. The common barrier could be taken down quite easily with enough force, however it seemed his was feeding off something. The way he looked at her it was as he was feeding off her fear and hate. Could he have been a black blood user as well? In one last effort she resorted to her ultimate attack. Once she raised her hands up she began to call forth all the elements, fire, water, ice, wind, and lightning, everything that she could muster. Within second she held above her a large ball of swirling elements.

"Really princess, do you honestly think that will harm me?" he asked as he continued to grin at her.

Those eyes continued to pierce her being as he got closer, but she couldn't stop now. With all of her might she threw the orb directly at him. The fire began to heat up as the water and air as well as the lightning and ice began to increase in power, but as the attack hurtled towards him Diachi just stood there. Was it possible that he was right? Would her attack do nothing? No it had to, it was her parents most powerful attack and it would not fail her! A bright light followed on impact as she closed her eyes. The shockwave knocked her back as the smoke began to cover the top of the fortress.

"Well I must admit that was quite the attack, I guess it's true that you take after your mother and father." She heard coming from the smoke.

What was he? Once the smoke disappeared she saw something that she couldn't understand. Her attack had hit dead on and even managed to connect with his body, but his flesh, his body, it hadn't been damaged. Instead his armor had been ripped to shreds to reveal his true face. His jet short jet black hair ran down the center of his skull as his baggy pants flapped in the wind. His body looked as if it was made from stone and when he grabbed the collar of her shirt his grip felt even fighter than before.

"W-What do you want with me?" she asked as she stood up.

"You have something I want, the Gengaku. I'll be taking it now."

With one jerk of his hand he pulled the crystal egg from around her neck before he lowered her back to the ground with his hand still gripping her shirt.

"Finally, now my plans proceed as~! Wait, what's this?"

Upon closer inspections he had noticed that there were imperfections in the crystal unlike the real thing. Once he found her out he lifted her back up.

"Do you take me for a joke?! You think I don't know this crystals a fake?!" he scowled as he crushed the stone in his hand.

As quickly as he pulled her up he threw her back down against the crown of the roof.

"Where is it, where is the real crystal." He grunted in anger as he placed his foot on her chest.

From her last attack she was about to pass out from her lost strength and having his foot crushing her chest wasn't helping her condition. She attempted to push his foot off but her muscles were just to weak, she couldn't do it. It wasn't until she heard a familiar voice from the distance that a shimmer of hope appeared.

"Tali!" she heard as he echoed towards the roof.

When he turned his head he saw the same kid who had attempted to stop him before.

"Damn your persistent! Let's see how you like this then!"

The palms of his hands began to split open as he announced his attack.

"Twin Dragon Rage!" he exclaimed as black smoke escaped from the cuts.

Once the smoke escaped from the cuts in his palms it took the form of two large serpentine dragon that looked rather hungry.

"Dig in my pets."

Once he unleashed them Ryo began to quickly think up a plan. They were drawing in fairly fast so he had to just go with what he had. Once the plan was thought up he began to execute it by first jumping onto one of the chimneys of the a nearby house before he jumped to another. He continued in a zig zag pattered in an attempt to confuse the beasts, but low and behold they were right on his tail. If he didn't figure out a way to get rid of his little pets soon he would become their lunch! That's when it hit him, his pets. When he looked down at Diachi he noticed that the two seemed to still be connected to his hands.

"You know Diachi you're not that smart! I think it's time to teach you some manners!" he yelled as he redirected his path toward the roof that his enemy stood on.

"What in the hell are you planning you brat?!"

And just like that his own pets attacked him just before Ryo covered Tali's body with his own. The smoke burned his back, but that was nothing compared to what he had been through in the past.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he let go of her.

The comfort of her friends always made her feel better, but in this situation it didn't really help. Although she did like the way he had been holding her before he let go.

"Yeah, I'm ok."

But just as the moment started it ended as their foe rose back to his feet.

"You dare to use my own attack?" they heard as the smoke vanished.

"What in the hell…"

His body, it was shifting, his wounds were healing themselves. She may have broken the barrier that protected him but it seemed as if he had another trick up his sleeve.

"Amazing isn't it? This black blood, it's healing me! So much power!" he yelled as his arms twisted back around into the right position.

He didn't waste any time, using his Spark Gun he fired off three good shot and made sure they hit him dead on. He couldn't have been standing after three good shots that was one of his most powerful attacks. Low and behold though once the smoke cleared his muscles began to shift as all the impact wounds healed in an instant.

"Don't you see it yet kid? You can't kill me and you never will."


	23. Chapter 23 The Darkness Within

Chapter 23

The Darkness Within

How was he going to beat this guy? This black blood, it was healing him, there was no way he should have been standing after three simultaneous direct blasts, in fact his flesh should have been cooking but there he stood healed and ready to fight. Something about his gaze seemed familiar, it seemed to be the same one that Destra had cast over him during both of their battles. If he recalled correctly he ended up having to use the vampire bloods power to actually hurt her perhaps that was his weakness. He wasn't going to risk it though, he wasn't going to speed up the ghoulification, if his mind got to centered on Diachi he might end up going insane, again and he didn't want Tali to see him like that.

"Alright, I'm finishing this with one blow. Please let this work!" he yelled inside his mind as he started gathering his energy.

As he did so Diachi seemed rather interested in what he was doing, as if he had seen it before.

"I see, so I guess you really are his son. Well then Keno come on and give it your best shot!" he growled as he held his arms out to the side.

Was this guy serious? Was he just going to let him attack just like that? It was a trap, it had to be, and his mind would have to be on full alert when he began his assault. Without delaying anymore time he ran forward towards his foe with his Ultama Shock in hand as the energy began to spiral. With one thrust he pushed the orb against his chest and jumped back as it surrounded his body. So it hadn't been a trap, but he wasn't moving even as the lightning inside burned his flesh to a crisp.

"Well I will admit that that did sting a bit, but it's still pathetic."

It couldn't be, his strongest attack, it couldn't have failed. Once the energy vanished the truth was revealed, his body, while burnt like fried chicken, had already began to heal him. The singed flesh was replaced with new, fresh skin as his blood continued to fix up any internal damage.

"Fine, if my normal attacks won't work them I'll come at you with my blade pal!"

Once he grabbed the handle of his weapon the blade shot out as he charged once again towards Diachi and just as before he didn't move. Slice after slice he embedded deep gashes into his body, but just as before they had begun to seal themselves just as they were created. Was this really all he had? He felt his blade stop as he swung for the final time before he looked up into the eyes of the beast that stood before him.

"Don't you get it now kid, as long as I have this power I can't be hurt. Nobody can stop me not even the three Dark Lord!"

Suddenly he felt a devastating force his body back until it hit the wall. When he looked down at his hand he saw that his blade had been stripped away from him and now was in the hand of the enemy.

"What a pathetic toy, it's hard to believe that my own apprentice got taken down by someone who uses such cheap toys. Nonetheless you won't be needing this anymore."

As he wiped some of the blood from his mouth he watched as his precious blade, the one his father had created for him was thrown into the sea. Without any thought he jumped to his feet and charged again at his foe with nothing more than his bare fists.

"No Ryo you can't win, he'll kill you!" Tali begged as she tried to stand up to stop him.

It was too late, he had already begun pounding away at his rock hard chest and stomach with all the strength he had, but not matter what he wasn't going to give up. If he could overcome Kaya's fury he could definitely beat this guy! Punch after punch he continued even though it seemed hopeless, but his assaulted ended when both of his wrists were grabbed.

"Hey, let me go!" he yelled as he tried to pull free.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, you see the human world is awaiting my arrival."

He felt a sudden punch to his stomach when his wrists were free, but the punch stunned him for a bit before three more were delivered right in the same spot. The blood from his mouth hit the ground as he felt the crushing blow of each impact.

"Unless we expand we die, is that what you want for our race? Well is it?!"

He tried to escape but instead he felt a barrage of invisible punches being thrown at him before one forced him against the stone wall behind him.

"In order for one of us to live the other has to die."

She couldn't believe what her ears at just heard. He wanted to wipe out the human race just to expand our world. She couldn't take that standing out.

"You're the worst kind of scum, you think just because your stronger that means you can do whatever you want!" she scowled at him.

"What was that princess, are you questioning me?"

She wanted to just beat the daylights out of him, but just before she could do so she felt Ryo's hand push her back down.

"I've got this, you need to rest. I'll take care of this guy."

Alright, if he really needed the blood to protect his friend then he would use it, he only hoped it would decide to not screw with him. Once he released it the red aura began to surround his body as his red eyes lit up when he raised his head to look Diachi directly in the eyes.

"Alright finally a challenge, come on and show me what you got punk!" he yelled.

Once Ryo charged it began, the clouds began to turn pitch black as he threw punch after punch, and this time the bruises decided to stay. So he had been right, vampire power was the black bloods weakness. Once they separated Diachi unleashed a blast of his blood while Ryo countered with his new crimson spark gun before they both started going at it again. They threw punches until their fists collided.

"The power, it feels good doesn't it? The power to create a new world that all I desire and with this blood I can make that a reality." He grunted as they both attempted to push each other back.

"You know what Diachi, your right, it does feel good. Unlike you though I'm using my power to protect those that I care about." Ryo said as he jumped back and opened his mouth.

Once he took a deep breathe he exhale to unleash a loud screech that shook the foundation of the fortress, although it didn't seem to faze Diachi in the slightest as ten spears were summoned. Using his power he raised a shield that ended up stopping only nine of the ten spears, one managed to get by and scrape the side of his head, thankfully only scrape.

"So Keno we are two powerful being locked in everlasting combat, but why should neither of us go down today? Why don't you come with me and help make this world of hours even better, just imagine what we could do with our powers combined, we could create a perfect world for out race."

As tempting as it was he had no interest in going to the dark side, that just wasn't him. As he walked over his eyes rolled up until they were connected with him.

"Not a damn chance." He said as he pressed his fist against his stomach.

With one blast he left his stomach charred up and no doubt there was some internal damage as well.

"The power you speak of is the power of control in which can only invoke fear and destruction, but if you were to have the power of protection then maybe you could change this world, but you, not a damn chance." He said as he watched him pull himself back up.

That's when things got a little crazy, as he looked down at his opponent he noticed that his narrow irises had started spinning. Something was happening, he could feel something inside of himself rising, as if it was trying to break free. The thoughts of hearing him screams in agony had begun to really appeal to him as he placed his hands on his head.

"Ugh, what are you doing…?" he asked as he fell to his knees.

He tried to avert his eyes, but it was late. The hate and anger inside of him was rising, but not towards Tali or anyone else, it seemed to be directed towards his enemy. The cloud above began to turn pitch black as crimson lightning began to rain down around the fortress.

"Are you seeing this?" Moka asked as she kept Grunt on the ground.

They couldn't really tell exactly what was going on, but whatever it was it didn't look pleasant.

"Take care of him for me would you?" he asked of Moka as he began to make his way towards the fortress.

"Where do you think you're going?!" he asked as she twisted Grunts arms behind his back.

"Ryo's in trouble, I can just let this happen can I?" he responded as he looked back at her.

As she watched him run towards the old fortress she kept thinking to herself that he would be alright, or would he be? If what she suspected was happening he might have just walked into the worst possible situation.

The entirety of his eyes had begun to turn solid red as he felt two fangs starting to grow inside of his mouth. The blood was taking over, and he liked it. The power to make Diachi suffer even more had been given to him.

"What have you don't to him?!" Tali asked in anger as she tried to pull herself up.

"Oh that, I've just amplified the anger within his mind. Is that a problem with you?" he asked as he backed up.

He sickened her, using his own power to cause Ryo's hate to rise even further.

"Hey Tali, watch me gut this guy will you?" Ryo asked of her as he stood back up.

When he looked back at her she knew that her Ryo wasn't there. His eyes were completely red and he had a creepy grin spread across his face as what looked like curse marks began to climb up his neck. She wanted to respond, but just by looking into his eyes she couldn't even speak. Was this thing really Ryo?

[I have created a DeviantArt page that has chibi pictures of all the characters in this story. It's under the same name as this account. Some of the profiles for the characters are still being worked on, but some of them are done.]


	24. Chapter 24 The Beast Within

Chapter 24

The Beast Within

Man was she such an annoyance. It wasn't that she was hard to land a hit on but with her many illusion and combined with her elemental abilities Esestra just seemed more of an annoyance than a challenge. If it effected anyone the most it was Diataro. Thanks to those illusions he couldn't pin point where exactly their real target was located because they all smelled the same! As for Magi he seemed to fair well against Maricha who didn't really seem to know what to think of the young elemental child. The cards confused him.

"Hey, come out and fight like a man!" Oshira called out to their foe as he and his sister stabbed and ripped apart each illusion until they turned to black smoke.

"I don't think that's helping!" Gino exclaimed as he and Diataro swiped and crushed their illusions.

Yep, they were definitely annoying and the worst part was they wouldn't stop coming. Every time ten were destroyed ten more would appear. There was one major flaw in her little plan though and if they could just lure her out that way they could get her.

"Hey Naomi, mind helping us out a bit!" Oshiru exclaimed.

"Kind of busy!" she replied back as she and her mother continued to defend the king and queen against any oncoming illusions.

Now what were they going to do? In order for his plan to work they needed an ice wielder. His earth element alone wouldn't be enough to encase all the illusions. As they continued to fight on he saw a very familiar face walk out from behind of the nearby pillars.

"Mizore?"

He watched as she took the lollipop out from her mouth before she pointed it at the horde of illusions that surrounded them.

"Wait, wait you can't trap us in here!" he yelled.

But to his surprise she didn't freeze any of them. The snow whipped around each of them as it came into contact with the illusions which in turn forced the real Esestra out to play.

"Hah yes! I knew it!" he yelled up at her as the ice collapsed around them.

"What is this? How did you know which was the real me?!" she hissed as she hovered over them all.

"It wasn't that we knew which one was the real you, but we knew you would chicken out if your own life was threatened. Speaking of which…"

From behind she felt the sting of what felt like five razor sharp claws penetrate her back before a nice friendly kick impacted her head.

"Took you long enough…" Mizore said.

"What, I could tell which was which either? It hurt my brain a bit to be honest." Said Kurumu as she landed back on the ground.

As she picked up Esestra Moka, Minami, and Magi all walked back over with their defeated foes in hand.

"What a chump. I barely got to use my newest cards on him." Magi said as he threw Maricha to the ground.

All three had been bloodied up pretty badly but they were still alive. As they threw them each down on top of each other Make walked over to the Akio.

"So how does he look?" he asked.

"Hm, his wounds are pretty deep but he should pull through." Said Meloni.

As he watched her heal his king a plan came to mind to stop the chaos once and for all.

"Meloni, I want you to do something for me." He said as he took her hand.

"What is it?"

"Gather the witches. It's time to finish this once and for all."

The clouds outside grew darker as crimson lightning rained down from the sky. As Tsukune continued up the flight of stairs he saw that the lightning strikes were getting for frequent and if what his daughter had told him was true then he was heading into a fight between two savage beasts.

"Just hold on little buddy. Don't fall to it yet."

Meanwhile at the top of the fortress Ryo and Diachi continued on with the battle. With the power of the vampire in hand though it was apparent that Ryo had the upper hand. He charged ahead only to have his fist grabbed by the bastard before he was slammed against the stone floor.

"Heh that power, it feels good doesn't it?" Diachi asked as he gave his body one last good throw.

Who was this creature? This thing, it wasn't her friend? As Tali attempted to push herself up she saw the true bloodlust in his eyes. The desire to rip his opponent apart by any means, that's what he wanted.

"Yes, yes it does! For most of my life I've been called weak but not anymore!"

His bones were rotating and snapping back into place as the blood mended them back together in a snap. The pain, it hadn't fazed him one bit. As she rose to her feet she reached over to grab the sleeve of his jacket, but in a flash he vanished.

"Ryo no! Don't do it!" she yelled.

His body traveled through the air at the speed of light as he used his new powers to enhance his own. Now his electrical daggers could do some real damaged! He stopped right in front of him and threw five of the daggers at his chest before he snapped his fingers. In an instant they all exploded as Diachi fell to his knees.

"What's wrong? Getting tired? I'm not." He said as a grin spread across his face.

With one punch he sent him flying before he jumped up and continued his assault. One after another his punches burned his already singed flesh before he called for his signature move.

"Ultimate Blood Shock!"

Once the sphere impacted his chest it was over. With one last explosion against the roof he was sent skidding across the floor as his flesh sizzled and began to peel off. Once he landed back on the ground he approached the fallen Diachi who didn't look to good.

"Nice job boy. You've embraced that beast inside your soul. Now finish the job." He asked for with a grin.

As the tower shook Tsukune could see the approaching top. There was no time to waste.

"How about I cut out your heart?" Ryo replied as he raised his hand.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning landed in his hand as he approached Diachi with a look of joy on his face. Once he raised his bolt it looked as if it was all over, but then he felt someone grab his arm and restrain him.

"Tsukune what are you doing?" he asked as he struggled to break free.

"What are you doing? Do you want to stay as this beast?" he replied as he pulled his arm back.

"What, I was about to kill him. We will win if you just leave it to me!" he yelled.

"I know that but, this, this isn't you. How would this help your image among your family and friends?"

"They will see me as a hero and as of equal!"

Is that really how he felt? That even though he had gained control of his true powers that he still wasn't up to snuff with his friends or could it have been something else?

"You're wrong, you're already an equal to them, just the way you were, but if you kill him they'll only see as a monster!"

His head began to overload as his memories of his friends previous struggles came flooding back. The memories of first meeting Minami, the twins, and the Fight Club, the Halloween festival, the fateful meeting at his house, and the fight between Kaya.

"But…I've done it. I've finally beat him down!"

His struggling seemed to have reduced after what he had said so he needed to continue.

"I know, but still, you're about to do something reckless. How would this help this world or your friends? This darkness, it almost took, but we aren't going to let it take you. Your better than this Ryo, we know you are."

As he took a deep breathe the red aura began to fade away and recede back into his body as the cloud returned to their normal color as the lightning stopped.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." He apologized as he crushed the bolt in his hand.

"It's alright. Now let's go get someone to clean up this mess." He said as he let go.

As they turned around they heard the sound of grunt and groans.

"What happened to all the power you had boy? Don't you still wasn't to wield it? Don't you want to become like me?!"

"Uh no, sorry but you're a pretty big dick."

They both prepared for battle, as they did Ryo felt something warm inside his pocket. As he reached in his eyes widened as he pulled out a small crystal egg that continued to glow bright and brighter.

"Ryo no don't bring it out!" Tali demanded.

But it had been too late. In his hand he held what Diachi had wanted all along.

"But how?" he asked himself as he looked back at Tali.

"The Gangeku, give it to me!" Diachi commanded.

With a sudden thrust of his fist he sent his young foe flying back and off the fortress, but instead of dropping the egg like he thought he would he held onto it for dear life. As he fell the egg began to glow brighter and brighter until the crystal casing began to crack.

"What's going on?" he asked himself as he prepared for the impact of the moat below.

With a loud splash he landed in the water safely, but at a cost. He had accidentally dropped the egg. Just when things couldn't have gotten weirder the water began to glow as a form began to take shape under the deep water. He backed up as the creature swam up to the top only to grab the edge of the grass.

"W-What is this?"

It couldn't be. The egg had hatched alright, but what it had hatched into he had no words for. The purple hair, the purple eyes, the height, the sex, it had turned into a nearly exact copy of himself.

"Greetings master, Kidea at your service!" it said in a high pitched girl's voice.

From the top Tsukune and the others couldn't see what had happened clearly, but that was the least of their worries.

"Damn that boy. I'll just have to retrieve it from him then."

But once Diachi took his first step Tsukune drew his blades and stood on the defensive.

"What, you think you can stop me?"

If he had to he would fend him off for as long as he could, but that seemed rather worthless once he heard Make's voice echo through the air.

"Now ladies! Let's take him down a couple of notches!"

Just before he was about to strike seven large seals of light surrounded Diachi and forced his arms and legs together as they drained what power he had still left in him. His arms and legs, he couldn't move them as the rectangular seals wrapped around his body.

"Looks like Christmas has come early this year.' Make said as the seven witches followed behind him.

It was finally over. With Diachi all wrapped up and his powers sealed away he wasn't much of a threat. The only questioned remained was who was this Kidea person?

[Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been sick for a while and have also been working on some of my other stories as well. I'm going to try and post more of this more often though so hope you all will enjoy.]


	25. Chapter 25 Gengaku

Chapter 25

Gengaku

What had happened? How had it happened? What had he done to trigger the Gengaku to hatch and why in the living hell did it look like him? If they were to have stood side by side it would be nearly impossible to tell them apart unless they spoke or looked closely at their different sized eyes. After their "little" quarrel with Diachi their psychotic little friend was hauled off while Ryo was treated for a large cut he had gotten from a rock when he hit the water. It was safe to assume that everyone was extremely confused, everyone except Naomi.

"Ryo what in the hell happened up there and why is she calling you master?!" she yelled as she shook him by his jacket collar.

"Idiot you think I know?! I just hatched her!"

"Hatched, when have you been able to do that?" Diataro asked.

Before she could reach for his vulnerable neck and freeze him her mother pulled her away before she could do anymore harm. As he straightened his jacket Isaac began to look over the creature in order to understand what exactly she was. She looked like Ryo sure but her voice was different and that was pretty much it. Why had Diachi wanted her so badly to begin with?

"Tell me Kidea was it? What are you exactly? Are you a doppelganger?" he asked as he pulled around her.

"No sir I am a Gengaku." She answered.

"Which means what exactly?"

They were all pretty curious as to what she truly was after all they had never heard of a monster hatching from a crystal egg before.

"Would master like me to show them?" she asked.

"Uh yeah, sure." Ryo answered.

What was a relatively normal moment for the most part turned into a complete creepy fest. Her eyes scanned over every single one of them before her form broke apart into many tiny pieces. They floated in the air for a second before they all snapped back together. This just wasn't normal for any of them. Her form no longer looked like Ryo but instead Minami, a perfect copy.

"That's pretty nifty but if that's all you can do then I don't see the point of…Diachi trying to get…you?" Make asked.

Somehow, someway she had managed to call forth Ryo's electrical power. Though her body didn't change her hand was completely encased in the electricity. How was she doing it? Unless what he suspected may have been right all along.

"Amazing, so you can use the powers of those that you have mimicked before?"

All she did was nod as she tossed the ball of harmful electricity back and forth in her hands. It was insane, not only had she come from the egg and taken on the form of not only Ryo and Minami but she had also copied his electrical power. Surely she was one of the great mysteries of the monster world.

"So that's why he wanted it. He wanted it so that she would follow his commands and would also gain the power of the black blood." Tsukune said.

"And if that had happened both worlds would have been in a heap of trouble." Replied Kurumu.

"Right, but that plan has gone out the window so the question is what to do with her. If we kept her around it may only confuse us even more." Moka said.

Well if she responded to his commands maybe she could help them out with that, that was if she had an ability such as that.

"Kidea, is there a way you could differentiate yourself from the real us?"

"Right away!"

It was true that her voice kind of gave her away, but it would be for the better if she looked different. Once her body turned back into Ryo's they watched as her body began to morph. Her chest began to extend as her masculine figure began to shift. Oh no she wasn't doing what he thought she was doing was she? Once it finished she now looked like a female version of Ryo which made his head spin a bit.

"Really, man Ryo you look pretty good as a girl." Diataro said as both he and Oshira broke out into laughter.

That was the last thing they said before a large jolt of electricity began surging through their bodies. Oh how he hated their little jokes. After their little shock therapy he sat right behind the two of them just in case they decided to crack another joke at him.

"Is this good enough master?"

"Yeah-uh sure that's alright and it's Ryo."

"Ryo?"

"Yeah Ryo Keno." She said with a smile.

"Ryo Keno…Master?"

She really couldn't get off the whole master thing could she? Whatever, as long as it made her happy he didn't mind. Still it was kind of awkward. He could have sworn he saw Minami glaring at him with both hate and jealousy and those eyes. Nope, he just needed to look away and it would be all ok but even when he turned his head to face Naomi and her mother he could still feel that same intense hate crashing down on him. Yep, she really did take after her moment in that department.

"Ah nice I see you are all ok." Akio said as he twisted his shoulder.

"Oi are you alright? You were pretty bloodied up." Kurumu asked.

"Oh yes I'm perfectly fine. The nurses here are by far the best when it comes to healing, but onto what matters. As you all know the criminal Diachi has been successfully captured. Now it took some time to determine his fate but we have decided for his crimes against the city, in an attempt to murder us that he should be burned until death befalls him."

"Death, don't you think that's a bit extreme?" Gino asked.

"Yes, at first we were considering of just letting him live the rest of his days in the dungeon rotting away, but the seals on the cages would not hold him for long. We have to finish it for good this time."

For some strange reason the moment Akio mentioned Diachi's fate Ryo's mind went straight to Destra. He was her mentor, he couldn't imagine what she was going through. To have a loved one stripped away from her, that couldn't have been easy to get through. He had to talk to her even if she wouldn't listen to him.

"Hm where are you going?" asked Magi.

"I just need to go check on something. You guys can finish up your discussion.

Even though he didn't really like her he still needed to talk to her. Perhaps he could get some answers from her as to why she teamed up with that maniac. Once he was down on the second floor level he stepped out as the sounds of rattling chains echoed down the walkway. From the looks of it she was the only one there. More than likely Diachi had been taken to a maximum security chamber until his sentence had passed.

"What do you want?" he heard from her as he approached the cell.

If he was going to get any answers he was going to need to be calm and collective throughout their conversation.

"Why do you do what you do?" he asked straight out of the blue as he pulled up a chair.

"Do you really need me to repeat myself? To help my master create a utopia for all monster kind. Is it that hard to wrap your brain around?" she asked as she tried to stay calm.

"Yes, to destroy another world in order to expand another is no different that murder. Your plan was to kill off the entire human race right?"

"Sacrifices for the greater good."

"Yeah, is that what Diachi told you?"

"In order to advance sacrifices must be made. Do you understand now?"

"Alright then let me put this into a different perspective. Let's say the roles were reversed. The humans found out about our world and they began killing us off bit by bit in order to create a better world for themselves. That's exactly what you're talking about doing right now."

"How can you even compare us to humans? How are we similar to those low lives? Tell me that huh?"

Damn it, she wasn't listening to reason, but perhaps there was still hope to reach her.

"Both of us have our dreams and our hopes for the future. True the future may not be written out in stone, but that doesn't mean we can't imagine the possibilities. I may not have spent much time with humans, but in that time I saw that they were no different than us. Are you really willing to take away those people's lives just for our benefit? Even if you do this you won't be seen as a hero but instead of a true monster. I believe that humans and monsters can get along one day, do you?"

For a moment she said nothing before he got up from his chair.

"Look I may not be your friend or even someone you like but for what it's worth I am not going to give up on you. You can keep pushing me away but I'll just come back for you. It's not too late Destra, your future is your own."

For an instant her mind backtracked to what her mother and father use to say to her. It was her who determined her own future. The memories of her father telling her he would create a world just for her, a world in which she could co-exist in and her mother's gentle touch. Had she really been doing it all for the wrong reason?

"Please answer this. Do you feel sorry for my father?"

When he looked back over he saw what looked like a few tears starting to form. Had he hurt her in some way?

"Who was your dad?"

"Ostrad, Ostrad Konuki."

He stopped for a moment when he heard that name. The man who threatened the human world who was also defeated and killed by his father. Could he have had the same outlook as she had? If it was there was only one answer he could give.

"I can't say I feel sorry for what he did to the elementals…."

For a second he heard a gasp from her just before he could finish.

"But I am sorry for my father killing him. Even if he was a terrible man he still had a family and to take away ones family is not an easy thing to do. My father told me though that when he dealt the killing blow that he prayed for his soul and that for all the stuff he had put him through he forgave him. I am sorry about your father, Destra."


	26. Chapter 26 Time to Act

Chapter 26

Time to Act

The steam that came from the bathroom felt so good after what had happened earlier that day. Thankfully it looked as if everything had quieted down, but the barrier was to still remain up until Diachi had been executed. It was for the best but in the mean time she just planned on kicking back and relaxing with her friends. Once she stepped into the warm water she let out a pleasant sigh as she let herself slide down into the large tub. Still something had been troubling her ever since Ryo and her father had returned from their fight with Diachi. That crimson lightning that had been raining down from the sky and those black clouds, she had only seen those once before when he used the vampires blood to finish off Kaya.

"Is it really getting worse?" she thought to herself as she slid down further.

The blood is what connected them bother, but it had been a mistake that she had given it to him. If she had known about his species reaction to drained energy she wouldn't have given to him, but now it had become a permanent part of his being. Maybe things wouldn't turn out the way her mother thinks they will. He was strong willed and he wouldn't lose control that easily would he?

"Ah why did this have to happen!" she yelled.

As the fog cleared though she noticed that she hadn't been alone. Sitting not too far away was Kurumu. She could feel her cheeks flush a bit as she saw her eyes drift over to her.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked as she washed her arms off.

"Oh it's nothing." She responded.

"Heh you're so easy to read. Come on spit it out what's been bothering you?" she asked as she scooted closer.

Well as it stood there was nobody else in the bath with them and since she was the only one there that could possibly give her some good advice she explained the situation to her. She was worried about her friend and what he might turn into. If it came to it she would have to kill him in order to stop him, but she didn't have the heart to do such a thing to him.

"Interesting, it kind of reminds me of when your father was going through this very same thing. Of course he started off as a human so it was easier for the blood to take him over."

"What should I do? I don't want him to get hurt because of me. I only wanted to help him."

"It ok sweetie, and don't you worry. I along with everyone else will make sure he isn't taken over by it. There may be a chance that he can't be fully controlled by it as well."

"What do you mean by that? Doesn't the blood take over anyone if enough is injected into them?"

"Yes, but since your father's body wasn't use to such monster power his body began to break down which made it easier for the ghoul to take control, but Ryo's body isn't the same. His body is use to such monster power that perhaps it makes it more difficult for it to take full control."

If that was true then there may have been hope for him yet. Perhaps he could learn to use the bloods powers for his own use. She let out a sigh of relief as she relaxed once again. She wasn't going to let him fall into darkness and she was sure he was thinking the same thing. He would prevail in the end she just knew it.

"By the way how are things progressing with you two?"

"Progressing how?"

"You know, have you two started doing it yet?"

At that point steam should have been coming out of her ears when her face lit up like a christmas lightbulb.

"D-Doing it?! You don't mean it right?"

"You know, you, him, a bed and the night together. That sort of thing."

"Are you crazy my mom would kill him if he did that to me?!"

"Oh ho so you two have done it!"

"We are just friends and that's it."

That look on her face, she didn't like it. She may have been a succubus but that didn't mean she could dabble in the relationships with her friends.

"Don't lie to me little missy I can see it in your eyes. You looooove him don't you?" she teased.

Her face felt as if it was going to catch fire when she moved back up from the water.

"S=So what if I do? He may not be perfect, he's hardheaded, hyper and kind of weird but he's also kind, gentle, and brave."

"Hah I knew it! That's good though, finding someone that you truly care about only makes you stronger. I would hurry though. You never know when someone might snatch him up."

"Like who?" she asked as she looked up at her.

"Well there's always Tali."

"But she said that they were only friends. I doubt their like that anyways."

"She told you that, but has he?"

She was right. Tali had told her that they were only friends but she had no clue how Ryo felt about her. She may have been a vampire but Tali was a princess and a childhood friend.

"Ohhh…"

"No need to worry I'll give you something that will ensure your victory."

Was this really what she wanted him to see her in? She felt so dirty wearing such a thing. Wouldn't being herself win him over? The lace outfit sure didn't help against the cold wind of the night as it entered through the windows. This was it, what would he think once he saw her in the outfit? Quietly she opened up the door to their room and flipped on the lights and sitting at the table eating his dinner was he.

"Is that you Minami?" he asked.

"Yeah I uh have a surprise for you." She replied as she stepped behind him.

"Hm what is it?" he asked.

"Well turn around silly and you'll find out." She replied with a giggle.

To her surprise he was wearing a bandana to cover his eyes.

"What with the cloth?"

"Oh remember a few nights ago when I saw you naked? Well I thought I should cover my eyes until you're dressed from now on. That way I don't slip up."

Wow he sure was going the extra mile to make sure he never saw her like that again, but with the fabric over his eyes he wouldn't be able to see her surprise. So to fix this problem she pulled the fabric from around his head without any warning.

"So what do you think?"

The blue fabric perfectly snuggled her hourglass frame and allowed for a perfect view of that chest of hers which also got a bit of a boost, but that wasn't the strangest part. The entire outfit looked to be almost to be entirely see through. The next thing she knew he was on him back as blood leaked from his nose.

"Ah Ryo!"

It took him a few minutes but eventually he came around again and this time she had on her normal pink robe.

"I'm so sorry for this." She apologized as she handed him a tissue.

What had he just seen? That outfit that she had been wearing looked like something out of a perverted catalogue. He could see everything. Had she even known that before he reacted to it? He let out a sigh of relief once he came around and took the tissue.

"What was that?" asked as he wiped his nose.

"I'm sorry someone gave me the outfit. They said you would like it. Did you?"

How was he supposed to respond to that? If he said yes he would sound like a complete pervert and if he didn't then it would hurt her feeling. The options circled around his brain a little bit before he gave his response. Hopefully it didn't send him out the window.

"It was really cute, but what was that about?"

"I don't know, Kurumu just said you would like it if I wore it. I guess I shocked you huh?"

"Yeah you could say that, but why did she give it to you in the first place and why did you wear it if you knew it was too revealing?"

"Oh no reason."

"So you wore it just to try and turn me on?"

"No no of course not!" she rejected as her cheeks began to flush.

"Then why?"

"Well I thought that if I wore it then maybe I could stand out from Tali. You both seem really close and all but I wasn't sure how close."

It took him a moment to realize what she had said but after it circled his brain for a little bit he sat down with her.

"No, no you've got it wrong. I have no feelings for her. I mean she's a princess yeah and she's a friend but that's all we've ever been and that's all we ever will be. I don't see why you're so worried about us though."

That was a relief. Now that she had heard both sides she could relax.

"It was nothing, but could I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure shoot."

"Close your eyes."

Eh he was kind of cautious about doing so after what had just happened, but he trusted her and closed his eyes. He could feel the warmth of her face getting closer as he sat there. Was she really going to kiss him? They had tried before summer break had started but sadly it was interrupted by their furry friend. As she got closer his heart rate began to increase until he felt not her lips on his mouth but her two fangs inside his neck.

"Mmm so good…." she moaned softly into his neck.

"Eh your hungry now?!"


	27. Chapter 27 Diachi's Execution

Chapter 27

Diachi's Execution

Well the day had finally arrived. The day everyone would see the criminal behind the attacks put down. Still Ryo and a few of the others weren't sure if what they were about to do was right. Sure the guy committed crimes against the royal family and the city, but was it right to take a life? They knew he had to be punished but death seemed a bit harsh when they had the maximum prison chamber that rested below the city. As everyone stood outside they watched as Diachi was brought out with his flesh still severely singed from his fight with Ryo.

"Will you be alright watching this man?" Gino asked him.

"I don't know." He said he took a deep breathe.

Was he truly ready to watch a man die before his eyes? After all it was because of him that he was being executed. His stomach began to churn a bit as he stood there beside his friends.

"Hey we've got your back. Just don't go throwing up on us though." Diataro said as they looked forward.

For the execution Diachi was to be bound to a sealing trigger which would render him powerless as the execution was carried out. To be burned to death, it sent chills down his spine as he imagined the pain he would be in. His flesh would just melt off until nothing but his bones remained. This was it, he was going to barf, and that was until he heard a familiar voice.

"Let me go! You can't do this!"

From behind he saw Destra being pulled towards the crowd by two of the royal guards before she was thrown to the ground. Did he really want to help her? Had she really forgiven him or was she still the cold hearted bitch he had seen?

"Why is she out here?" he asked as she walked over.

"Captain Isaac has demanded that we bring her out here. She is to witness his death."

"What, you've got to be kidding me." He grumbled.

"It is by the command of our captain. She must be punished as well."

"Is he really that cold hearted?"

For how nice Isaac seemed it seemed very unlike him to put her through something so painful. What was he thinking of having her stand there and watch her mentor burn to death? With all the kindness in his heart though he bent down and grabbed the cuffs that held her arms behind her back and helped her back to her feet.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked as she spat out some of the grass that had gotten inside her mouth.

"Good question, but why not?"

She didn't seem to be as snippy as she had been the previous day and in fact her tone seemed a bit softer than usual. Once he helped her back to her feet he began dusting off her outfit before spoke.

"Stop it…"

"Alright cool, let's just stand here."

But the silence didn't last for long for a few seconds later Isaac and Ramina approached him.

"The execution is about to begin. Could you please step away from the prisoner?" Isaac asked.

As much as he wanted to just snap at him he knew that if he didn't keep his cool that they would both force him away from her. He wasn't going to let her face the pain alone.

"Don't worry I'm just here to make sure she doesn't try anything funny. You know how some prisoners could be right?"

"That nonsense, come on you should be over here by your friends~." Ramina stated before she was interrupted.

"Alright, but just make sure she doesn't try anything funny. If she escapes it will be on your head." Isaac stated as he signaled for the guards to leave her to him.

"Isaac you can't be serious. You're really not going to entrust this boy with a dangerous criminal right?"

"He took down both her and her master, if she gets out of hand I'm sure he would have no problem doing so. Don't forget the cuffs seal her powers away so she would be powerless anyways.

Well he was her partner but still. She trusted him but she just wasn't sure about Destra herself. If she got free and went on a killing spree would it really be as easy as he had said to detain her. As he watched her follow her partner off he grabbed the bandana from his pocket and wrapped it around her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked as it startled her.

"Hey settle down. I'm just trying to help you." He said as he tied the knot.

"But why? I'm your enemy."

"That may be but, nobody deserves to see their loved one killed like this, nobody."

Just as he finished tying the knot Akio was seen walking up to the top of the stage where he was to tell Diachi of his crimes and what his punishment was to be.

"For a few days now Diachi you have been plotting to kill my daughter, my wife and myself. For your crimes against the city and the royal family you are to be burned until death befalls you. Do you have any final words?"

He didn't have any words but he did have a nice big balls of spit for him.

"Ugh fine if that's how you want it. May you find peace in the afterlife." He said as he wiped the spit from his face.

As the two witches stepped forward everyone seemed glad that this criminal was getting what he deserved, but for Ryo and his friends it would probably be the most painful thing they had ever seen. As the witches prepared themselves Minami and the others decided that he wasn't going to face it alone so just before the fire was lit they all walked over to stand by his side.

"It's not your fault man. You're not alone in this." Oshira said

"We're all in this together." Naomi followed up.

"As are we." Tsukune said as he and his friends walked up behind them.

They all seemed rather unfazed by the fact that their enemy had been included with them, but for what it was worth that was a good thing although Moka didn't seem too happy about it. When he looked up at Detra's face however he saw her biting her bottom lip. After her master has been executed she wouldn't have anyone. Suddenly a blast of fire rose from the metal stage before the cries of Diachi were heard as he was burned alive. Even though she might have been his enemy he couldn't imagine what was going through her mind as she listened to the cries of her master.

"It's over…" she whimpered as a few tears began to soak the cloth.

She couldn't believe it. The man she had spent most of her life with was being burned alive before the very people he tried to destroy. Was that how she would end up if she continued on the road? Was this what Diachi really wanted the outcome to be? No matter how hard she tried the tears just kept flowing until she felt someone grab her hand. He said nothing as he grasped her hand and held it like a friend would and even though his friends were looking at him strangely he knew he had done the right this. He along with his friends would take in the sight for her. The sight of her master struggling against the pole as the unbreakable chains rattled while the flames burned away his skin.


	28. Chapter 28 Realization

Chapter 28

Realization

How could he have done such a thing to her? To force her to watch the last person in her life burn to death. Thankfully he had saved her from that sight but for him that would be something he would never forget. The sight of the flames engulfing his body as it burned through his flesh and muscles. The sound of his screams of pain as he was executed, they would never go away. After it had been confirmed that his heart had stopped his body was removed and thrown into the sea for the beasts to feast on while everyone else returned to their daily lives. Destra was taken back to her cell where she would stay until her fate was decided.

"Hey are you ok?" asked Oshiru.

"Oh, yeah I'm alright I just need some time to myself is all." Ryo replied.

They were all worried about his physiological state at that point. For the first time in his life he had just seen a man put to death and it was because of him. The more he thought about it though the more he tried to convince himself that what had been done was right. He had tried to kill Tali and the others while trying to obtain Kidea. He deserved what he got right?

"Master you've returned!" Kidea exclaimed as she jumped on him.

But he didn't move. All he did was let out a sigh before he let her down.

"Master?"

She wanted to follow him but Tali took her shoulder to stop her.

"He just needs some time to think. He'll come around eventually."

The truth was she could feel his sadness. Ever since she had come into the world she had been able to feel whatever he was feeling when she was close to him. Whether it was happiness or sadness she could feel it all.

"How about we go get some breakfast." Suggested Tali.

They were a little worried about him, but they figured if they gave him some space he would eventually come around and be his old happy go lucky self.

"Isaac?" Rimani asked.

"You can go on. I'll be there in a few." He responded as he began wheeling himself to the library.

Once he arrived at the library he pulled up and chair and took a seat before he began thinking to himself. All he could think about was how Destra must have been feeling. Her sight had been obscured but not her hearing. No doubt she felt terrible throughout the entire thing. He had hoped that if he had held her hand that he could tell her that she wasn't alone, but that bandana had been soaked with her tears.

"Gah why can't things be simple!" he yelled inside his head before he rammed his knee into the deck.

As he slumped over the desk he heard the sound of squeaking wheels approaching him.

"Just like I suspected. Why the long face?" Isaac asked.

"Why, why did you have to bring her out there? That was the last person she had in her life and now he's gone. How do you think she feels right now?"

"Well I do agree that my method may have been a bit harsh but the fact still remains that she was still by his side through this entire affair. She needed to learn what could happen if she doesn't straighten herself out."

"But still, just seeing him yell in agony. Damn it why does this affect me so much?"

As Isaac leaned back in his wheelchair he took out a cigarette and lit it before they continued with their discussion.

"I know that feeling. It's not easy to watch some being killed right in front of your eyes. Why I can still remember back when your father fought against Ostrad's forces on the Bronkle Plains. That was the first time I witnessed death up close and personal. Many died, but we all knew that one day it would end."

Great, he was starting to sound like a grandfather to him, but something had peaked his interest.

"You were in the rebellion as well?"

"Better believe it. I came in around two years after it started but I learned that in order to accomplish your goals you have to keep fighting. No matter how tough it gets or how impossible it seems you can't give up. If you do then everything you've worked to achieve will be gone." He replied as he blew out some smoke.

"So that's how you ended up like….this?"

"Yep, during the final battle one of my closest friends was killed and without thinking I began slaughtering all why got in my way, but I was reckless. As a result I suffered spinal damage from blunt force and from after the battle and onward I remained in this chair. I can't walk or fight like the others, but I make the best of it."

In a way it kind of reminded him of when he lost control of the blood. It had been so reckless of him and he ended up losing control. He could still feel what that power was like though. It had felt as if he could topple anyone in his path, but he knew inside that he didn't want to do so. Without saying a word he got up and walked up of the room. She didn't have anyone left in her life, but maybe just maybe he could change that. It all depended on what she wanted.

"Ugh would it be so much to ask that they clean this place?" he said to himself as he walked off the elevator.

Seriously the place was dripping with green gunk and it smelled pretty fowl, but that was a dungeon for him. As he walked down the path he didn't hear anything that resembled crying or groaning in suffering. Perhaps she had gotten over it. That theory however was proven false when he saw her face. Her eyes were blank and her face was just emotionless.

"Destra?" he asked as he knocked on her gate.

"Why, why did they have to kill him? Do you have any clue what he meant to me?" she mumbled.

She was a broken woman. Her face showed no sign of emotion it only remained blank.

"It may not mean much but I really am sorry for Diachi. If it makes you feel any better you probably won't get the same sentence."

All he got from her was a glance before she let out a sigh. She looked just flat out depressed on every level and he wasn't sure if he had anything that could fix it. The thought of being alone in the world sent a shiver down his spine as he kneeled down outside of her cell.

"Why do you care so much about my wellbeing? Don't you hate me for what I've done?" she asked.

"Well yeah I use to, but now that I'm able to see you in a different light I can see what your feeling in a way. Loneliness is a terrible, but you can't let it kick your ass. If you really wanted to you could create a new image for yourself."

"But father and Diachi…"

"You can't keep following them forever Destra. Do you want to end up like those two? I am sorry for what's happened to them both but like hell I'm going to sit by and watch someone else fall to the same fate. Don't think I couldn't see it. During our last fight I saw you holding back. You didn't want to kill me did you?"

Once he saw her biting her bottom lip the answer was prevalent.

"You need to carve your own future. Don't follow those from your past. Be your own person. I know living in a "utopia" sounds neat, but if it requires lost lives then I say to hell with it. You're not a bad person and I know you loved Diachi but you can't let that get you down. It's time that you stand on your own two feet." He said as he stood up.

So many thoughts were rushing through her mind. For years she had followed Diachi's teachings and had mastered the black blood just to help him achieve his goal, but was she wrong to do so? The words that he spoke to her really got her to think. She didn't want to die. She wanted to grow up, have a family and live with them for her entire life

"Oh yeah and don't think you can brush me off that easily because ya can't." he said as he gave her a wave before he left.

Perhaps it was right to give up on the dream of a true utopia.


	29. Chapter 29 What Friends are For

Chapter 29

What Friends are For

A great deal of relief had spread over the city after the execution of Diachi. For the first time in days they could all rest easy and the festival could go on as planned. As for the Meloni and her fellow witches they were all given a well-deserved vacation and as for Ryo and the others, well the actually began enjoying themselves. For the whole day they spent their time at the festival. With how many games, rides and diners there were to eat at there was no shortage of entertainment.

"Hey come on. I thought werewolves were supposed to be fast." Naomi teased as she and Gino watched Diataro smack the many different demon creatures.

"I got this!"

He swung and swung but those damn little creatures just kept disappearing every time he tried to crush them. To him though it wasn't hopeless. He kept swinging and swinging until the buzzer sounded.

"Oh sorry buddy." The curator said.

"Dang man, what was with that?" Gino asked.

All he did was fiddle in the dirt as Naomi stepped up to try it out.

"Watch and learn boys."

Once the buzzer sounded for her to start she went to town on the enemy. One after another she crushed their skulls until the buzzer sounded for her to stop.

"Now let's see that was twenty hits. How many did you get again?" she asked Diataro.

Oh how she loved to win over the boys. Before they proceeded to the next stand though Gino grabbed the back of his defeated friend's shirt and began dragging him behind. His spirit had been crushed. How could he lose at such a simple game? Meanwhile both Oshira and Salena were getting something to eat. Since the sun had gone down and both had not eaten any dinner they decided to go try out one of the diners. One in particular stuck out to them called "Clucking Huge", strange name but it sounded ok to them.

As soon as they entered they knew that they shouldn't have been there. Big, burly men, they were everywhere. Compared to them they both looked like toothpicks. A cold sweat began to run down their faces as they turned to leave.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else and eat." He said as he grabbed her hand.

"Yeah sounds like a good idea to me."

Those guys didn't look to friendly and by their glances they weren't welcome there either. Karma hit however just before they opened the door when they felt two giant hands touch their shoulders which caused Oshira to almost jump clean out of his pants and as for Salena, well she was as stiff as a statue.

"Where do you think you're going you two? Why don't you stick around for a bit?"

"Eh heh no thank you we really must be going." He replied as he attempted to walk away.

The guy looked tough and that showed. With only one hand he was able to keep him right in place before he picked them both up and sat them down at a nearby table. They were all giving them strange looks as they sat there as still as possible. If they moved one inch their heads might have been taken off.

"So kids how tough are you?" the man asked as he held up his hand.

Was he really asking for an arm wrestle? Sure his own arms were pretty powerful as well but his looked almost twice as big as his own when he transformed. Maybe if he tried though they would let them go. After all a man with short black hair, a scar that ran down the left side of his face and with torn of clothes would surely agree right?

"Hah that's a good boy. Now let's see what you got." The man asked as Oshira grabbed his hand.

Once the small napkin was dropped both began pushing and pulling at each other's hands with all their might. His assumption had been correct as well, this man was very strong. His hand felt like it was made out of steel as he resisted the pressure put on by his hand. They both were letting out as much force as they could as they both attempted to push the others hand down, but it seemed that he just wasn't that strong enough. Just as his arm began to give out he felt Salena grasp his other as she sat beside him quietly. That's right, she believed that he could win and as long as she still believed in him there wasn't nothing he couldn't do. His own muscles began to stretch and quiver as he fought back against the immense force.

"Still going eh? Good on ya."

Beads of sweat fell from his brows as he struggled to push his hand back. Once he had his hand back in the center however it was all over. With every muscle in his arm he pushed the hand down with such force that the table split in half before their very eyes. When she looked back to see everyone's reactions they had grins spread across all their faces.

"Well I guess there's no mistaken it then. You really were the kid who beat that punk fair and square."

"Punk?" he asked as he stretched his arm.

"From a few days ago. You threw him across the ocean and to another island. I saw you do it when I was coming to help out the guards." he replied as he cracked his knuckles.

"A few days ago? You mean Maricha?"

"Yeah whatever that fellows name was. I saw you using what you had against his acid spit. You've got balls kid balls."

"Yeah, I guess." He replied with a nervous chuckle.

Suddenly two mugs of god knows what was sat down in front of them.

"The name is Markle and yours is?" he asked as he picked up his mug.

"Oshira and this is Salena."

"Salena eh, so are you his girlfriend or something?"

"Not exactly."

She could feel her cheeks warming up as she sat there. Ever since last October she had had a very strong connection with him, but she wasn't sure if he felt the same way back. Oh well for the time being she was just going to let nature take its course. Maybe he did feel the same way, only time would tell.

The sun was just going down when Tsukune and his friends, Oshiru and Tali, and Minami, Ryo, and Kidea all decided to ride the Ferris wheel. They had heard that if they were near the top of the ride when the sun went down it was beautiful. Still Ryo didn't like being in it with Minami and Kidea. Ever since his fight with Diachi he had been feeling weird. It was as if something was trying to take over his body. He was truly scared.

Inside the cart behind them sat Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore who all seemed to be having a good time. Well everyone except for Moka who just kept staring out the window and out at their kart. At this point her husband was getting kind of annoyed with her attitude. Ever since she met the young electro she always felt she had the duty to watch them very closely.

"Can't you just relax for once? I'm sure he's not going to do anything to her here." He said.

"Seriously you've been watching them both so closely since we got here." Kurumu followed up.

"Ridiculous." She replied.

"Where you or where you not watching them as they slept last night? Your become a little bit to strict with them. If they wanted to they would have already done it by now."

At this point she was going over the line. Of course they understood why she was watching them with Ryo having the Shinso blood inside him and everything, but at it stood it didn't seem to affect him much unless he fought. So as long as he didn't fight for the rest of the trip they would have a chance to take him to get some help.

"You can't keep doing this. You've scared away every friend she made before these came along. You have to give her some space."

"And let him get closer to her? With the blood inside of him he's way too dangerous for her to be around."

"Dangerous? It's true he lost control before, but he was still able to return. He's not like I was. If anything he may be able to control it if we helped."

She didn't understand. He was acting as if he was his father or something. She knew that the blood was probably too much for him and that eventually he would change and not for the better. She didn't want to see her daughter her hurt because of him, but at the same time if she was to tear them apart Minami would still be very depressed. What was she to do?

"You better be right about this. If he so much as raises a hand to her I won't hesitate. You know that."

"Heh you still haven't changed after all these years."

She wanted to see her daughter happy, but at the same time she didn't want her to get hurt. It might have been best if she did trust his word. Still she wasn't going to take her eyes off him until they left.

"Hm, is something wrong?" Minami asked Ryo.

"Ugh I have a feeling someone's staring at me." He replied a shiver ran down his spine.

She didn't have to even look out the window to know her mother was watching. Still the reason they went on this little ride in the first place was so that she could ask him some questions. She had been noticing for the past two days that he had pretty much cut himself off from all of them. He would either be in his room doing nothing or out at the festival.

"What's been up with you lately? You act as if you don't want to be around us anymore."

"I've just been feeling weird. That's all."

She knew he was lying out of his ass. He didn't seem sick and he sure as hell didn't act like it. She knew one way to get inside his head though.

"Kidea, what is he feeling right now?"

"Fear and sadness."

His body tensed up when he was exposed by the one who he had hatched. Damn that ability of hers he thought to himself as his gaze was redirected back towards Minami.

"What are you afraid of? Is it the blood again?"

All he did was shake his head when she asked her questions.

"Then what is it? We're your friends and we are here to help you. Please just tell me what you're afraid of."

As much as he didn't want to worry her he couldn't avoid answering the question unless he wanted to fell to the bottom of the ride.

"You remember when I fought Diachi? I did it again, I used the power of the blood to take him down."

"How is that a bad thing master?"

"Last time I was barely able to control its power, but at the time I lost control. I wasn't myself and all I could think about was killing him. To tear out his heart and feast on it. The only reason I'm still me is because of your dad. He stopped me and talked some sense into me before I could make the mistake of taking his life."

"Why didn't you tell us this? We could have helped you." Minami replied.

"No, I already know my mind is changing. It's as if I can't even control when it takes over anymore. I'm afraid that one day that I fill fade away and become a blood thirsty monster, I'm afraid I will hurt all of you. I'm afraid I might be to far gone for help. I just want you guys to know that if I do anything to hurt you or anyone else I only ask that you can forgive me."

As he lowered his head she thought she saw a single tear fall from his face as he tried to hold back his sadness. In his mind he knew that he was probably to far gone to be helped. The anger had always been beating at his head and for the past few days he had been holding it back, but how much longer could he keep it up? It wasn't from Diachi's gaze but instead the blood that sought to control him. He thought he would lose his friends if he told them what was happening, but when he looked up he saw her hand take his own.

"We aren't going to let that happen. Your strong, you can fight it. You can't give up now after all who would Oshira have to annoy, who would Diataro, Gino, and Naomi have to fight besides me? Who would be my best friend? You're not going to lose this fight and we will make sure of it." She replied as she placed his hand on her cheek.

"But my heart is being consumed by this thing. What chance do I have?"

"That's not true master. When one of my kind are hatched we inherit that person's true nature. Do I look evil to you?"

"No…"

"Even if you do lose control again I'll just have to put you back in your place." She teased.

Suddenly the kart began to shake as the ground below them began to tremble.

"What's going on?" asked Kidea.

When he looked out the window he saw something he thought impossible. The ruins of the fortress, they were beginning to rise off the ground.


	30. Chapter 30 The Returner

Chapter 30

The Returner

How could it be? The fortress was said to have been inoperable for years so how could it rising from its resting place? Whatever was going it didn't look good. If that thing fired off a shot near the barrier that separated the human world from the monster world it would be all over. The ground continued to shake as everyone began to run to the underground shelter where they would be safe. Meanwhile up top on the Ferris wheel everyone only watched as the destroyed fortress began to reform.

"How could this be happening? Didn't you say that thing was shut down?" asked Minami.

"It was supposed to be, but I have nothing. Unless someone is inside of it." He replied.

Once they looked down they saw that the operator of the ride had left, stranding them on the ride while everyone else escaped. Well as it look it turned out the only way to get down was to climb down. This couldn't end well. Once he opened the door he looked down to see the ground below, the very hard, solid ground.

"What are we going to climb out?" Minami asked.

Not too much of a surprise once everyone saw him place his feet on the nearest beam they all got the same idea. For Tsukune and the others it wasn't a big deal neither was it for Tali, but Oshiru, she didn't like the idea.

"Are you insane?" she asked Tali as she scooted farther away from the door.

"What? Don't tell me you're afraid of heights."

Suddenly a gust of wind picked her up as well as her partner before they began their slow decent back to solid ground.

"See, no problem."

But when she turned around she saw Oshiru was frozen in place. Oh well, she would eventually come around right? Next came Kurumu who carried Mizore and Moka down safely. All who were left were Tsukune, Ryo, Minami, and Kidea. It seemed simple enough, just climb down before something bad happened. Fate seemed to not be in their favor that day though for when they reached the halfway point the earth began to shake once more and this time the support for the ride sank into the earth. Slowly the ride began to fall on its side as they all hung on for dear life.

"So what now?" Kidea asked.

Well by the looks up it they couldn't really escape it. If they all tried to jump they would probably break their legs from the fall and if they didn't, they would be crushed to death under the ride. He tried to look around for something they could all jump on but the fair grounds were so wide open that the nearest building would have been impossible to jump to. As the ride neared the ground however it suddenly stopped.

"Hey, whatcha doing up there?!" they heard down below.

When they all looked down they saw their friend Oshira who had used the earth to stop the giant wheel from falling. It stayed in place, propped up against the stone. Boy were they glad to see him. For a minute there they thought they were going to be done on by a festival ride. After they had all climbed down they were greeted by Oshira, Salena, and a big burly man who they did not know.

"So what do you say? Come on give it to me." Ochira teased.

"Thanks, but who's your friend?" Ryo asked as they all looked up at his face.

"Oh this is Markle, we met at a diner and…"

But just as he had begun speaking a loud explosion was heard that came from the palace. The flames could be seen coming from the rooftop as they all began running towards the burning building. They knew it would have been safer to just retreat to the underground vault where Make and his siblings were guiding people, but Akio and his wife were still inside. Along the way they were joined by Gino and the others.

"Did you see that?" he asked as they continued through the festival grounds and towards the palace.

"You mean the large floating fortress of death? Don't think I have." Replied Ryo.

"Focus you two." Naomi interrupted before she smacked them both on the back of their heads.

How could this be happening? Could it have been Destra? Could someone have broken her out of her cell? Suddenly the doors of the palace flew open as Ramina and Akio flew through the entrance and out onto the pavement. In his arms he held his wife who didn't seem to be moving.

"Dad, are you ok?" Tali asked as they ran over to them.

"Ugh, yeah but we couldn't defeat them…"

"Who?" Tsukune asked.

It didn't stop there. As soon as the doors closed they flew back open as four black figures walked through the flames that blocked the entrance. Their faces were familiar but they seemed quite different as well. The whites of their eyes were instead pitch black and their skin had turned grey. Not only that but their muscles had also increased in size, but one stood out among them.

"Wow I guess we don't know our own strength. Isn't that right Destra?" Said Grunt.

At first he thought that she was going to respond with one of her crude remarks but instead she simply turned her head and looked down at the ground. She didn't look angry or happy but instead kind of sad.

"Still silent eh? Well maybe this will cheer you up some."

They watched as he turned to the float fortress before he called out to it.

"Hey boss, why don't you come down and greet out guests!"

As Akio and Ramina stood up they saw the doors of the fortress fly open as a gust of black magic flew out. Whatever it was grew a set of wing from its back and drifted down from the steps before its feet landed safely on the ground below. Its flesh was almost pitch black, the whites of its eyes were completely black and the color of his eyes was like that of a vampire, a blazing red.

"Welcome my friends to the beginning of a new era. Would you all like to come in for a cup of tea?"

They knew he was teasing, but one question still remained inside their heads.

"Enough games! Show yourself!" Akio demanded.

"Oh as you wish your highness."

As his form began to crumble his human-self began to take shape. His hair went from granddad grey to jet black, his skin reverted back to its normal flesh color, and his red eyes soon turned blue. Who stood before them they couldn't believe.

"What, you all look so surprised." He said as he took his glasses from his pocket and placed them on his face.

"Isaac, you're behind this?!"

"Ding ding, we have a winner. Someone give this man a prize!"

"But why? You were supposed to protect the city not try and destroy it!"

"Yeah well your little honor code is kind of useless to me now."

How could it be? This was the man who vowed to protect his city and his daughter. The man who had become one of his most trusted commanders. In the end though it was all just a lie, a god damn lie!

"So, I suspect that you were working for Diachi correct?"

"Oh you mean him."

In a flash the charred body of Destra's once powerful master appeared in his hand in a puff of smoke. It almost made Oshira and his sister upchuck at the very sight of it.

"You really are a fool. He was merely a pawn in my plan. He was supposed to retrieve the Gengaku and bring it back to me, but it seems that didn't work out now did it." He said as his eyes focused on Ryo.

With one squeeze of his hand the body shattered like glass as he turned towards Destra. Now was his chance! Without any warner Akio sat down his wife and plowed his fists into the ground as Ramina called forth her Ice Buster. Once his arms were surrounded in rubble he used his fire element to create combustible magma. In a mere second they both let loose both attacks which seemed to engulf the group.

"Not so tough now are you?" he said as the rubble collapsed from around his arms.

It seemed victory had been achieved, but just when their hopes were raised they were shattered. All they could hear was a loud, cackling laughter coming from the smoke before everyone felt a sudden blast that sent them all flying back.

"The other Diachi might have been infused with the power of the black blood, but he's nothing compared to me. Remember this, I'm the true Diachi." They heard as the smoke cleared.

It couldn't be. There wasn't a scratch on his body. His clothes remained intact and his body hadn't even been burnt by the blast. In fact none of them had been. Did he protect them at the last minute or was there more going on than he was letting on.

"You, how can you have the black blood?" Akio grunted as they tried to stand.

"Do I need to explain every detail to you people? I inherited the black blood instead of my lousy brother, you may know him, Ostrad? Oh yes my dear brother. The one who tried and failed to do what was right for our world, but I will succeed where he failed!"

Bad news. If what he said was true and if he really could control the power of the black blood to such a degree then they couldn't fight back. They could punch, zap, crush, and freeze him all they wanted but the outcome would be the same. Though through experience the only one who seemed to know his true weakness was Ryo. His own blood charged attacked seemed to work wonders against the other Diachi. The only problem was well he didn't want to risk falling to its effects again. Would he really have to use it again to even get a hit on him?


	31. Chapter 31 The Choice

Chapter 31

His Choice

What were they to do? As long as he had the black blood running through his veins it wouldn't matter what attack they threw at him it would either be deflected or his body would simply absorb the attack. Could they truly beat him and if so how? The answered lied deep within Ryo's body. The gift that Minami had given him, the power to harness pure vampire power in his own element, and that's exactly what he feared. Perhaps if he had some help he could take him on, maybe that was the way to go.

"Now for the final piece of the puzzle. Destra my dear."

Her eyes were so focused on him as he turned to greet her. She couldn't believe who he was. Was he really her father's brother? Was it from his side of the family that she inherited the powers of the black blood? Besides her father she had never seen her mother use such abilities before even when that fateful day came when they parted worlds.

"How, how are you here?"

"I've always been here. I've always been watching you and I've never been more proud of what you've done." He replied as he wrapped his arms around her.

He was proud of her? Had he really been watching her ever since she had arrived? Perhaps that's why he had used one of his henchmen to pose as him. She had never seen him before a few moments ago but he had that father like feel to him. His body was warm and his kindness seemed very genuine towards her.

"All I ask of you now is to follow me and stand at my side. With our combined powers the human world won't stand a chance. We can create that utopia your father always talked about."

At first she wanted to say yes, but when she looked over at Ryo she saw his eyes were glaring right back at her while their goons held them all off. If she really did take her place by her side would she really be seen as a demon? The evidence was present by just how cruel they were to the old Diachi. Could that happen to her as well? She didn't want that. She wanted to live.

"What seems to be the matter? You look distraught." He asked as he let her go.

"It's just, do we really have to do it this way? Can't we find another way to create our utopia?"

"Sure, let's also build up an army. They won't stand a chance."

"No! I mean in a more peaceful way. One that won't result in lost lives. Please, can't we try and find a way like that?"

Ryo and the others couldn't believe what they were hearing. The girl who was once their enemy was trying to find peace? It was all so confusing, but to Ryo he knew what had changed her mind. Now was her chance to break free if she chose to do so. Through Destra's mind however she had many things on her mind, but all those questions came to a halt when she heard her uncle speak.

"You disappoint me Destra. I thought this is what you wanted. A world free of suffering for us monsters. Isn't that what you still want?"

Those eyes, even though she was one of his kind those deep red eyes seemed to pierce her very being as she attempted to respond that was until she heard a familiar voice speak to her, the very voice that had spoken to her a previous day before.

"Don't let him deceive you." She remembered as she gathered the courage to speak.

"Y-Yes I do, but doing this just isn't right. Both sides suffer no matter what the outcome would be. We would collide and both take many casualties. I can't say for certain if humans would accept us as who we are, but it's not off the table. I'm not doing this."

Everything went silent as his goons turned around to see his face. There wasn't no sadness or anger on his face, only a big smile. What was he planning? Everyone prepared for what would happen next as he raised his head.

"You're just like your mother. Foolish and weak. Do you really think I care what happens to the human race? If any are left alive after the invasion is complete then they will merely be my pets. As for you my darling I'm afraid your usefulness as run out, but don't worry I will not kill you…yet."

From the small of her back she felt a shockwave run through her body as everything went black. The last thing she saw was Grunt's face as he caught her. What in the hell was he thinking? There was no way he was going to get away with such a thing.

"Take her to the fortress. Make sure she's as comfortable as possible."

Before he could finish though he felt someone ram their fits right into the left side of his face.

"Please…" he grunted as he grabbed the young elctro's hand.

Suddenly he felt a immense found begin to push against his body as his enemy held him in place. It felt as if he arm was going to tear in two before he began slamming him into the ground. With each impact he could feel pain radiating through every part of his body. The pain didn't stop there for when he was finished he let go of his wrist and unleashed a tremendous force that pushed him back against the school building.

"You could have lived you know, but just like Destra your foolish!"

Dazed he tried to regain his composure as he attempted to stand up, but suddenly he felt a sharp pain in both of his hands. Two dagger sized pins made from black blood had penetrated his palms and now had him nailed to the wall. How could it hurt? There were no puncture wounds or blood, but he could still feel it. The pain of the pins as they moved around. His cry of pain echoed throughout the empty city.

"Another life to be lost for the greater good." Diachi said as he reached for his blade.

Just before he pulled it out though both Minami and Tali began running towards Ryo to help only for Diachi to follow. At first it seemed he was going to have a chance to kill all three, but just before he reached them he felt a sharp blade touch his throat.

"Go anywhere near them and I'll slice open that throat of yours." Said Tsukune as he made a little cut.

"I admire your bravery, but if you're also determined to stop me then you will die as well."

He could see through Diachi though and right before the spike that began to extend from his elbow could even touch him he unlocked the second seal and used what speed he could muster to escape. Once he was safe he along with Moka stood in front of him as they prepared for battle.

"Kurumu, Mizore, get the others to the shelter now! We'll join you when we get a chance!" Tsukune said as he swiped at his enemy's stomach.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" asked Kurumu.

"They're our top priority. Get them to safety and we'll join you soon alright?" he asked as them as Moka kicked Diachi off of him.

They didn't want to leave them both alone especially with Minami, Tali, and Ryo out there, but she trusted that they would come out alright. As they fought the others ran after Kurumu as she escorted them to the underground shelter. The least they could do was buy then some time as their daughter and Tali tried to free their brave friend. Inside the shelter they would be safe for the time being, but they were more worried about Minami and the others wellbeing. Would they really return?

As much as they pulled and tugged at the two sharp pins they didn't seem to want to budge. With each movement the pain only increased to a point where it was almost unbearable. He tried to hold in his cries of pain by gritting his teeth and holding his breathe, but there was no hiding it. What a stupid thing that was of him to do. He should have just let it go, but Destra, he couldn't just stand down and watch as she was taken away.

"Hold on we almost got it." Said Tali as she tugged harder.

"On three ready?"

As Minami began to count down they both gripped the two pins as hard as they could and once she said "zero" they both pulled with all their might. They pulled and they pulled but no matter how hard they pulled they didn't seem to budge. Even with all her strength Minami just couldn't pull them out.

"Guys just go. I got myself into this and I'll get myself out." He grunted as his body shook.

"Don't say that. You tried to do what was right and that what counts. We will get you free soon don't you worry." Replied Tali.

"How? You have both been giving it your all and they have yet to budge. Just go and get to safety. I don't want you two to get hurt because of me."

If there was one thing he didn't want to happen it was to see his friends get hurt. If he hadn't made the mistake of attacking Diachi they could have all been safe and sound down in the shelter, but no he had to go and punch him. His regret began to take over when he felt a hand smack the right side of his face.

"Idiot, can't you just let us help you? You've been avoiding us ever since your last fight instead of letting us help when you should have come to us. You're not alone and you will never be just let us help you." Minami asked as she gripped the dagger once more.

Her words, they were doing something to him. This power he could feel it overflowing inside of his body. As the red aura began to engulf him once more they both stepped back as he began tugging his hands towards the ends of the objects that pinned him against the wall.

"Moron, was I really that stupid? Why didn't I know the answer before? My friends, their always with me!" he thought out loud as he felt his strength begin to increase.

If he could just get free, if he could land one attack on Diachi it could all be over. His eyes focused on his flying friend as he gave his hands one last tug. With one final tug he pulled his pulled his hands from the two pins before he fell to his knees.

"Ryo?"

"Go, I'll finish this right now." He grunted as he stood back up.

The palms of his hands hurt like hell, but in order to defeat Diachi he would need to bear with it for a little bit longer. As long as his friends believed in him he would not fail. Meanwhile Tsukune and Moka both watched as he began to fly back to his new home in the sky.

"Get back here!" yelled Tsukune as he let loose a burst of energy from his gauntlets.

It was no use. It merely shattered once it impacted his back. They both were totally useless to the situation.

"I've grown bored of all of you. Be thankful your new kind spared your lives."

When he looked back at the ground though he saw his young electro friend approaching and fast. Without having to be told though Grunt and his brother jumped down from the fortress to block his way, but that wasn't going to stop him. Instead he took a small leap and jumped right off their backs.

"Let her go!"

"Huh, Ryo!" Tsukune exclaimed as he began to follow his daughter to the shelter.

As he drew closer though Ansetra blocked his flight path, but just like her siblings with once swipe of his hand he sent her back down to the ground with them. He was almost there. Just a little more and he would have him. As he approached his target the bloods energy began to form in his hand. This was the end for Diachi!

"Destra!"

Victory was so close he could practically taste it. With this one spark he would save his home, the human world, and most of all Destra. He became trapped inside a clear bubble like sphere. Not only had that but it even managed to destroy his existing attack. He hadn't claimed victory. Instead he had just screwed himself.

"You should have went along your way Keno, and now you die."

With a flick of his finger he went flying through the sky as Minami and others began their retreat back to the shelter, but the second she turned around the sky lit up as the sphere exploded with such force that fire was sent in all directions.

"Ryo…? No….please no." she mumbled as her father opened the door.

The last thing they saw before they closed the doors was the sight explosions as Diachi began with the destruction of the city. They had lost.


	32. Chapter 32 Island of Wind

Chapter 32

Island of Wind

How could he have been so stupid as to face off against him when he knew that he wasn't strong enough? Instead he charged ahead and instead of ending it all like he had planned he got his ass almost blown up. Thankfully for him the aura of the blood had created some kind of shield around his body so when the sphere exploded he remained safe, but the shield had for the most part disappeared. As he flew through the air the moons rays concentrated on the one island that he seemed to be falling towards. If he was going to survive the fall he was going to need some help so as he drew closer he turned over onto his stomach to see exactly where he was going to land.

"Think Ryo think what can I use to get out of this?" he asked himself.

He did have his shield, but it didn't really help him most of the time so that was out of the question. He had to think of something fast or else he would be nothing but blood and guts all over the ground. That's when it came to him. If he couldn't come to a complete stop until he reached the ground he could at least slow down. To do this he would have to be wary of how much power he was going to have to use. Once he pushed his arms forward and opened his hands he prayed to everything holy that it would work.

"Please don't turn me into stew." He pleaded as he gathered what energy he could in his hands.

It was a risk, after all this move was still in its testing phase. Once he took a deep breathe to concentrate he let loose two strong beams from the palms of his hands. At first he seemed as if it didn't work, but as soon as he heard the thunderous roar of it when it hit the ground his fall began to decrease in speed. What a relief. For a second though he was afraid that he was going to become meat stew. He had to keep his balance and a clear head as he descended to the trees of the forest below. Although that didn't last long as soon as he wondered how Minami was feeling after seeing him blow up.

"Ah damn it!"

In a flash the two beams disappeared, sending him falling into the trees below. Oh well, the branches would break his fall. With each hit to the skull or torso it only made the pain worse though before he finally landed in what felt like mud. He hoped it was mud at least as he crawled out of the little pit. Once he shook the loose bits of goop off his body he scanned the area with his eyes to see just where he was.

"Hello?!" he called out to anyone nearby.

No answer. Well he wasn't going to get off this island by standing there. He needed to get back to his friends and stop Diachi before the invasion could begin. The only question was which way was it back to the shore of the island. If he could manage that he could swim to the city. The only problem was he didn't look and see where it was while he was falling. Well if logic dictated them perhaps it would have wise to head back towards the way he flew in.

The forest was pretty sense and he had lost count of the amount of time a branch had slapped him in the face. As he walked though he kept thinking back to when he faced Diachi. He had been so careless and instead of planning something he rushed in yet again and as a price he got flung to an island he had never been to before. Next time he had to have a plan or else he would surely die next time.

As he walked he could have sworn he kept here what sounded like footsteps. Was someone watching him? What if it was one of Diachi's goons that he sent to try and retrieve his body? Whoever it was when they showed their face they would get a mouthful of spark gun. When he stopped to turn around however a something grabbed his ankle and pulled him up towards the tree.

"Yeah great. Want to throw anything else at me?!"

As he let out his anger however five individuals began to surround the tree. Their faces were obscured by the black clothing they wore. They kind of looked like something out of an anime.

"Ninja, really? Is that all you can throw at me?" he asked to whoever was giving him this bad karma.

Whoever they were they were nice enough to cut him down from the tree, but weren't nice enough to catch him. Instead he got up and dusted his clothes off before he was approached by one of the so called ninjas approached him.

"You were the one that fell from the sky correct?" he asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"How did we not know? After that cursed fortress rose from its grave we heard many explosions before we saw you heading for the forest. What is your name?"

"Uh Ryo Keno." He answered.

"Keno, like Kyra Keno? The same Keno who saved our kind? Please you must come with us as once."

Apparently they were giving him a choice as they grabbed his wrist and began pulling him through the forest. Who were these guys and what did they want with him? They sounded kind of friendly, but it was best for him to be on high alert. It was also apparent that they didn't care about his wellbeing as the branches continued to slap his face, chest and even one in the groin. They must have been walking for fifteen minutes before they finally stopped.

"Welcome to Hanasuta Village."

When the strange ninja pulled the large leafs out from in front of his face he saw what looked like a small community. There were wooden houses everywhere and one big one that sat at the far end.

"Come on, we need for you to see her." He stated as he grabbed his already sore wrist.

"Who?"

"Our leader."

Fair enough, he was being taken to their leader. Perhaps they could help him get back. As he followed he noticed many people dressed on the same black outfit were outside training with what looked like wind. Large gusts of air could be felt at every direction as they approached the large building. So he was on the Island of Wind, which was nice to know. As soon as they walked up the few steps his wrist was finally free from his grasp before. As soon as those doors opened up a gust of wind poured out that almost knocked him on his butt.

He didn't question it as they walked in. The building was dark with only candle to light up the area, but at the other end of the room sat someone dressed in the same exact clothes! Was this island full of nothing but ninjas? As they drew closer a few of the man's companions took their place at specific areas around the room.

"Oh Raizon, you've returned and with a friends no less."

"Yes malady. We saw him fall from the sky and thought that he might need our help. He claims to be one of the Kenos"

That voice sounded familiar to him somehow.

"Please approach. This boy is indeed a Keno and friends of the princess."

"How you so certain that I am one of his sons?"

Instead of giving him a straight answer she instead grabbed the mask from her head and pulled it straight off to let her short brown hair out. Oh god, it was the nurse lady from the palace!

"Holy crap! You're the leader? I thought you worked for the king?"

"Only part time. During the week I tend to return here to relax when my breaks are handed out."

Huh, he didn't expect her at all. She seemed way too fragile to be one of them.

"But wait Maloni, you're a witch."

"Of course and I've mastered most of the elements but I tend to focus more on light and wind. Now what can I do you for?"

At first he wanted to ask if he could be returned to the city, but then the image of getting his ass kicked by Diachi ran through his head. If he was to defeat him he would need every drop of that power. Nothing could hold him back.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble could you put me to sleep for a bit?"

"Excuse me? Why do you ask that?"

"It's tough to explain, but in order to defeat Diachi I need to sleep."

She had no clue what exactly he was going on about, but if that what he wished then she would have no problem granting his wish. With one flick of her finger to his forehead his body collapsed as his mind began to rest. He needed that power and in order to do that he needed to make his choice.


	33. Chapter 33 Reborn

Chapter 33

Reborn

Just as the previous two times he found himself falling into the light of his mind and below him floated the same platform with the same door that had been there before. When he landed on the platform though he felt something on the floor, something wet. When he looked down he found a weird red liquid covering the floor. Whatever, he wasn't there for that he needed to speak to his other self. Though that seemed to be a problem for when he looked around he saw no one.

"Yello? Anyone here?"

Still there was no answer. Oh well the doorway seemed pretty normal so perhaps he could open it. As he approached the metal door he kept feeling as if it was all just a trap. Well if that was the case then he would just have to walk into it, maybe that would get his other self to appear. As soon as he touched the two handles they both locked before he heard a distorted voice.

"That won't work my friend."

Suddenly the ground shook with great force as something landed right behind him. This something though didn't sound or feel friendly at all. Did he really want to turn around and face it? If he wanted to show bravery he couldn't chicken out so instead of facing the doorway the entire time he turned his body around to face what only he could describe as something horrible. Its skin was so pale, its eyes were pitch black, its vertebra were practically sticking out of its back and its fingers, they were no longer normal fingers. Instead they were made of some kind of bone and were all sharped just like a freshly made sword.

"Who are you and where is Ghoul?!"

"Don't you recognize me old friend? I am here and I'm afraid your time is up."

"What? But I still have to tell you my choice."

"You are too late. The blood has already corrupted me and since you're asleep your body is now up for grabs. All hosts are to be eliminated, terminated, and completely destroyed."

It was clear that getting the power wasn't going to be easy and if he had to defeat him to get it then so be it. The Ghoul wasted no time in attacking. Those sharp fingers came at him all at once, but once they got closer enough he rolled under them and used an upper kick to push him back. Was this truly what he would have become if he hadn't made up his mind? There was no way in hell he was going to turn into that thing!

"I see, so your will is still strong enough to fend me off. Good, now let's see how long you can keep this up."

Suddenly all ten fingers flew off and were headed right for him. He tried to jump over them, but one managed to make impact with his shoulder. He had taken worse though and one shot wouldn't slow him down, not by a long shot.

"You're a quick little money aren't you?" the ghoul teased.

"Heh you know me." He responded as he pulled the dagger from his shoulder.

They had no time to speak they had a fight going on. He watched his former friend charge at him as those claws began to extend towards him. Instead of taking the heat though he simple did the limbo and waited until he was right on top of him before he pulled his hands out from behind his back. With one though he pulled the triggers of the spark blaster and sent him flying. He wasn't finished yet though for while he was up in the air he continued his assault with a round of shotgun blasts before he jumped up and planted his foot right on his chest and sent him down.

"Good plan kid, but will it be enough to stop me?"

Once the creature was back on its feet it opened its mouth as wide as it possibly could before the blood from the floor began funneling into the space between his gaping jaws. That didn't look too pretty, but nothing a little spark blast wouldn't fix. He was wrong. In a mere half a second the attack launched and hit him all at once. So that was the second time he had been exploded that day right? As he stood up the smoke began to clear before the claws of his foe trapped him against the door. They didn't touch his skin but merely pushed him against the door.

"So then what's your choice? Are you going to continue fighting or will you run away like a little pussy?"

If he was honest his body couldn't handle much more. For some reason the liquid on the floor seemed to be sapping away at his energy as they fought. If he wanted to end it he needed to figure another way out of the situation.

"I don't know. It may be better if I do run, but if I don't continue fighting then all is lost."

"Then what is your purpose of fighting? What is it that keeps you going through every hard time?" it asked as its claws got closer to his neck.

He searched for the answer inside his mind until one word popped up.

"My friends and family. If I don't fight then they might not survive to see another day."

"And…"

"And to protect them I must do what needs to be done even if that means changing myself."

"Is that your answer? Think carefully now. You do know if you choose this that you will never be the same again."

As thoughts raced through his head he could here the voices of everyone. Oshira, Oshiru, Naomi, Gino, Diataro, Salena, Tsukune, somehow Moka, and Minami. They were all right there with him no matter where he was.

"Nope, even if I become a vampire I'll still be the same Ryo on the inside. Sometimes a man must change something to protect the ones he love and if I must unlock the full power of the blood then so be it."

He half expected those claws to penetrate his neck, but instead they simply backed off as the ghoul backed away with a smile on his face, not a creepy one but instead a normal happy smile.

"You did it, that's the right answer…."

"Really? How did I beat you?"

"Those who think only for themselves are scum, but those who would let their friends and family die are bigger scum."

"You know your pretty strange for a ghoul."

"I get that a lot. Now go, the door is free to open now. Go kick that son of a bitches ass." He said as his legs began to chip away.

Even if he may have just tried to kill him it was kind of sad to see him go. He only hoped that he could find peace somewhere else.

"Ryo, this world of ours is endless. This is the home of not only you but for all of monster kind. Never stop dreaming and never stop moving forward. I can see it, you along with everyone else will walk towards the future together."

Those were his last words before the last bit of his body vanished.

"Thank you…"

As soon as he grabbed the handles of the doors he opened his eyes before he pulled them open.

"Let's go!"

Inside the dark room Maloni could see the body of the young electro start to change a bit. Two fangs began to grow inside his mouth as a single clump of hair turned white. That wasn't all though for lines of red energy began to run down his body. From his forehead all the way down to his feet before they vanished and he finally awoke.

"Whoa how long was I out?"

"For about an hour."

Once he was back on his feet he dusted off his jacket and tightened his gloves before he turned to her.

"This may be a bit too much to ask, but would you and your men consider fighting with me to safe the human world?"

"Of course, we will stick by you until the deed has been completed."

Now that he had backup all he needed to do was get back to the city.

"Oh Ryo. I saw that this was your earlier this week and I found it laying on our beach." She said as she pulled out a katana hilt and guard.

"Thank you, I've been wondering where this ended up." He said as he placed it back in his body.

Next stop, his home town. Meanwhile in the fortress Grunt and his brother began to strap Destra to the side of the fortress wall right beside their master's new throne. As soon as she was stuck they placed the barrier around her to prevent her from escaping.

"It's finished sir." Grunt said as he walked out to his master.

Instead of answering he was simply looking out towards one of the island that had black cloud hanging overhead.

"Sir are you alright?" he asked.

"Peachy."

It was best to not bother him while he was like that so instead his little minion walked back over to his siblings.

"So you're not dead. Good I could use a good challenge. Come to me Keno!"


	34. Chapter 34 The Returner

Chapter 34

The Returner

The town was in ruins as he continued to sneak around. While the others stayed down below he had volunteered to leave the safety of the shelter to find any supplies or any survivors who had not made it to safe haven. He had to be careful though for the goons weren't the only thing he had to worry about but also the many horrific minions Diachi had created to make sure everyone stayed down below. He had in his hands a few cans of beans and corn, but that was about it. It looked pretty bad, but there was no use in trying to find more and with how much he had he only had one hand available to reach for his cards.

As he made his way back to the entrance he heard what sounded like groans coming from all around him. Being near all the alleyways wasn't exactly the smartest way to go, but it was the quickest way back. As he walked the groans got louder and louder until the beasts finally showed themselves. Their faces dripped blood while the sockets where their eyes should have been only held two red glowing circles, their flesh was nothing short of disgusting with chunks of it falling off while they snapped their lipless jaws at him.

"Alright, want to play? Let's go." He said as he reached for his right card holder.

As soon as he opened the flap two cards flew out from the deck. Perfect, with these two he could easily escape. Once he revealed them smoke covered the area while a black hole appeared below him. There must have been at least twenty of those things out there. If he had stuck around to fight he might have become a snack. As he slid down the dark tunnel he held onto the cans as tight as he could. Once he entered the hole the entrance disappeared as he slid right towards the bright light at the end of the tunnel.

As soon as he fell from the hole he landed on the floor with grace before he approached Make with the food he had managed to salvage. Make wasn't one to accept failure so he wasn't exactly sure if he would receive praise or have another bruise attached to his skull.

"Here, this is all I could find before those things saw me. It's not much just some beans and corn."

"Things? What kind of things are we talking about?"

"Not sure, they kind of look like zombies but more gross and with a strange smell."

"Hm, very well. If this is all you could do then thank you for your help." He said as he took the food to Tyron who was sorting everything out.

While it was safe down below it was also kind of crowded. The underground shelter was about the size of a baseball field and with almost a million people all crowded inside people had to squeeze in at times. As he walked back to Tali and the others he could see the medical wing where people who hadn't been so fortunate to escape the devastation were being treated. Some even had limbs missing. As expected the situation wasn't void of deaths either. Those who were listed as deceased were put into a certain room until everything passed.

"Louise, how's the computer coming?" Akio asked as he sat next to his unconscious wife.

"It's coming around, but we will need a few more minutes to clean everything up. God knows we haven't used this thing in years."

In order to keep a watchful eye on what Diachi and the others were up to Akio had a few of his men send out what they called an "Eye in the Sky". It didn't run on magic like some things but instead on simple machinery that had been given to them by the Kingdom of Mecha. The device was fairly small and could see whatever he wanted to see. Since it was airborne as well they didn't have to worry about any of his little demons getting their hands on it.

"So how long are we going to be stuck down here?" asked Gino.

"Hard to say, but what we need to do is find a way to take down Diachi before he can break through the barrier."

"Wait, how could he do that?"

"With that fortress. The first time it was used it almost shattered the barrier, but lucky for us Kyra managed to confront our foe before he could fire it. I suspect he might be stalling for time at the moment though. That structure hasn't been off the ground in years and its power source is all but drained. He's probably just waiting for its full power to be restored and over time that will happen."

"So what are we waiting for?! Let's go kick his ass!" Diataro suggested.

"Yeah right, with his black blood abilities he would just heal over and over in a continuous cycle until eventually we are all weak. If there was a way a stop the regeneration process then perhaps we would have a chance."

As he said that Tsukune thought back to the time when he saw the fake Diachi on the ground bleeding from all of Ryo's attacks. Could that have been what could defeat him? It seemed that the power of the blood somehow disabled his ability to heal all together and in turn leveled the playing field.

"Is something on your mind?" asked Akio.

"Hm, I'm afraid that our only chance of defeating him might not be with us right now." He replied.

"What? Are you telling me you knew how to defeat him all alone and you didn't tell us?"

But before things could escalate they were interrupted by Louise.

"Excuse my interruption sir but the computer is up and running. Would you like to take a look?"

"Sure, what do you have?"

As he walked away Magi took a seat by everyone else before he pulled out a deck of cards. His eyes were drawn to both Minami and Tali who both looked down in the dumps. Both were holding onto their legs as they sat against the wall.

"Hey come on guys. I'm sure he's not gone. He's tougher than that right?"

"Hey just leave them alone. They need time to think." Replied Naomi as she sharpened her battle axe.

"And what are you going to do with that?" asked Oshiru.

"I'm going to go out there and beat down that jackass." She replied as she leaned the axe against the wall.

"Now you know that's dangerous. You can't just go running off like that… not without some back up!" her mother said.

Yep, they definitely were mother and daughter. Still they hated to see both of their friends down like that. For some reason they always thought that he was still alive so they didn't share her depression. The same went for her parents. The sad expression on her face just hit them straight in the heart.

"Hey now cheer up. He may not be the smartest boy out there but he's definitely not weak. I'm sure he's out there somewhere trying to get back." Her father said as he sat next to her.

"Come on dad you saw how big that explosion was. Nobody could survive a blast that big."

As much as she didn't like the young electro being near her daughter Moka just hated to see her so upset. Did he really make her that happy? He was so silly and weird at time, but the more she thought about it the more she began to understand. Perhaps it wasn't right to keep her away from those she liked. She only wanted to protect her daughter, but instead she had gotten so wound up with the blood that she had forgotten to look at him for who he was.

"Hey guys, you might want to take a look at this." Said Akio.

They wasted no time in following him to the computer where shown on the screen was the shore line of the city and walking up to the walkway was someone dressed in a hooded jacket with the hood up. The little bot couldn't make out his face but as soon as he stepped onto the grassy field that lead to the now destroyed palace it wasn't needed.

"Shouldn't we go help?" Salena asked.

But none of them answered and instead turned all their focus to the screen. The picture wasn't the clearest but once they saw the boy pull the hood back they knew exactly who it was.

"Hah I told you!" Oshira yelled.

With a deep breathe they heard him yell out what sounded like a threat towards Diachi.

"I'm back!"

As soon as they heard his voice both Minami and Tali's eyes opened as his voice echoed through out the entire shelter.

"He's alive?" she asked herself as a faint smile began to spread across her face.

He was back alright and he was ready to kick the traitor's ass.


	35. Chapter 35 The Final Battle Begins

Chapter 35

The Final Showdown Begins

For a moment the ruins of the ones great city seemed rather quiet until the sounds of groans and moans were heard coming from all around. Whatever those things were they sure didn't look friendly but at the same time they didn't look that strong either. Oh well, they wouldn't be around for long. As soon as his foot hit the concrete sidewalk it was as if it sent out an alert to all the goons that had begun to inhabit the city. Their dripping flesh almost made his stomach churn as he pulled out his cellphone and looked at the clock.

"Huh so only an hour huh? Not bad." He said as he slipped it back in.

As for the slimy goonies he wouldn't need to lift a finger for them to die. There much have been at least a hundred around him as he stood there just tapping his foot before he began walking out to the middle of the grassy field. They had agreed to work together and he was sure that they wouldn't let him die in such a way.

"What in the living hell is he doing?" asked Kurumu.

"I'm not sure, but he doesn't seem scared. Perhaps he has a trick up his sleeve, but just in case we better get prepared if he needs our help."

Even if they couldn't beat Diachi they could still tear those creatures to pieces if they threatened his life. They continued to watch as they closed in on their young friend who still hadn't moved an inch since he stepped out onto the field.

"So is that as fast as you guys go? A turtle could outrun you." Said Ryo as he gripped his katana.

As soon as they were close enough he looked from side to side before he raised his hilt and sent a surge of electricity up into the sky. As the sky lit up a huge gust of wind began to pick up as a large group of the beasts were lifted up off the ground and chopped up inside an invisible orb. It didn't stop there soon the ninjas from the Island of Wind began rushing out in their true forms made of pure wind. They had no need to worry about being spotted because as long as they chose to do so they could hide within the air or wind. At one point three of his fellow allies began absorbing pieces of broken glass into their forms before they began spinning like large drills into the crowd.

"Dang, what's going on out there?" asked Oshira.

"Well I'll be damned. The shinobi from the Island of Wind have come to our aid." Akio replied.

"Your surprised by this?" asked Tsukune.

"Well yeah, they normally stay secluded to their island and very few have actually seen them. Huh, so I guess our young friend found them and brought them here to help."

The mayhem didn't stop there. With only forty of the beasts left their leader decided to finish them all off. Once Maloni was on top of the nearest building she raised her hands as the wind began to pick up. He couldn't tell if she was dancing or chanting but whatever she was doing seemed to be working. The wind whipped all around until it became visible for them all to see. In that moment it took the form of a large serpent.

"Feast my pet!"

It wasted no time in reacting to her command for as soon as she pointed at the walking group of gunk it began lashing out. Its body twisted and turned as it avoided Ryo and instead gobbled up all their enemies before it tore them to pieces inside its stomach. Once it let out a loud exhale of breathe it vanished.

"Not bad!" he yelled to her.

Though it wasn't over yet, one still remained that he had not seen. It seemed pretty confident that it could take him on, so confident that all it did was attempt to kick him in the groin. Instead the tables turned when its enemy grabbed its leg.

"Nut shot, not cool bro."

And with a slice from his katana he finished off the last one. Well that seemed pretty simple, but there were probably more hiding in the city after what they had just seen. He didn't have time to worry about them though he needed to get into that fortress, but in order to that he would need the wind beneath his feet.

"What are we to do? Our defenses have failed." Asked Grunt.

"I don't know why don't you go down there? I gave you that blood for a reason now get to it!" he responded before he gave all three a swift kick off the fortress.

From the sky he could see three forms getting closer and closer, and bigger as well? It was no illusion, they were actually getting bigger. As soon as their feet hit the earth the three monstrosities shook the earth as their foe stood there looking up at the three giant looking demons. Their bodies seemed to be covered in scales but each looked different. Grunt looked more like a giant gorilla, Ansestra looked like a horrific giant fairy, and Maricha looked like a…thing.

"Whoa that's a pretty cool trick? Do you think you could teach me that?" asked Ryo as he jumped on top of the semi standing market place.

"Such courage coming from someone very small. Tell me do you wish to be crushed or eaten?"

Like hell he was going to have time to answer that when those giant fists began coming down on him. Though he didn't worry too much for he had speed on his side. Once those fists slammed into the building the structure crumbled, but there didn't seem to be any blood.

"Where are you?!" he roared.

Oh he was close. He noticed that the weight of his tail had increased before he looked back to find he hadn't run away but instead had decided to relax on his tail, his black, flaming tail.

"Whew kind of hot isn't it?"

He didn't have time for games. Instead he began whipping his tail around before his mini friend jumped off. Instead of attacking though he simply taunted him which turned out not to be the best idea. With the strength of his tail he sent the young electro flying into a pile of rubble before he grabbed a chunk of the earth and held it above his head.

"Goodnight little man."

He closed his eyes just to play it out before he heard Grunt groan out in pain. When he looked up he saw something up in the air, something with black wings, but as soon as he stood up he saw exactly who it was.

"Hey you stole my hit!" he yelled with a smirk.

"You should have got him while you had the chance! Oh and don't think there isn't any other competition!" Tsukune yelled back as he sent Grunt into his sister.

As soon as they collides everyone came rushing out of the nearby shelter exist and they did not hold back. Oshira and his sis were riding a path of earth towards Grunt while their fellow icy friends did the same. They zipped and skated around all on their own elements as Minami and Tali ran out to him.

"Hey guys how's it going?"

Instead of being greeted with a hug or even a bite to the neck instead Minami simply punched him in the stomach. What the hell?! He had just returned and that's how she greeted him. Although it made since shortly afterwards when she wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"You're a moron you know that?" she said softly as Tali watched.

"I'm sorry, but I can be like that at times. Sorry for leaving you alone." He admitted as he held her back.

She had been so scared that he might have been dead, but instead of thinking positively she kept thinking of the worst. Now she knew though, he was ignorant with death and wouldn't be taken so easily from her. She was just glad he was back.

"You two can talk later right now we have bigger problems." Akio said as he tried to freeze Grunt's feet.

It was quite obvious that if they were going to defeat these three they were going to need more than just the wind ninja. They were going to need someone much stronger and more experienced with large monsters such as them. While they each had their own strength the only ones who probably stood a chance at taking them down was Tsukune and his family.

"So do you have a back-up plan?" asked Gino as they all backed up.

"Maybe…"

It was time to call in the big guns. As soon as he raised his katana for a second time he shot off another bolt before the clouds began to grow darker. The wind began to pick up as they heard what sounded like loud propellers getting closer and closer. That's when they heard an all too familiar voice.

"Giant black beasts, you are all under arrest for the assist of the felon known as Diachi and for the destruction of the city. Surrender now or we will use deadly force!" they heard as two large flying ships appeared from the clouds.

That sounded an awful lot like a certain water elemental they had met before. The message didn't seem to sink into Grunt thick skull as he went to grab the ship from the air. Like they were going to let that happen for when his hand got even close they unloaded four missiles right into his hand to force him back.

"Damn it, I thought the blood was to protect us!" he grunted as he held his crippled hand.

"Idiot it only regenerates us. We can still feel pain." His sister replied.

While he was suffering from the pain they unloaded four more rounds onto his siblings so they would be distracted while the anchor hit the ground. That blue flowing hair, those blue eyes, yep it was her. The mega perv had arrived.

"What's up little bro? Having some fun without us?" she asked as she rubbed her knuckles onto his head.

"Hey, I thought Shara was supposed to come as well?"

"Oh she's here."

Suddenly a second girl slid down the large chain and landed behind her. That bright red hair, that was his cousin alright.

"We got your call and we headed over here as fast as we could. Are these the pests that have been bothering you?" she asked as she looked up at the groaning titans.

"Kind of, but what about the others?"

"Oh mom is on her way and dad…well he should be here by now."

All of a sudden they heard a loud yell coming from the entrance of the city.

"Oh there he is."

Inside the vehicle was indeed his father but also was a very terrified Kyte.

"Are you insane?! The bridge is out!" he cried as they were nearing the broken stone bridge.

"Nonsense son, our family was made for this!" he laughed as the car began to pick up speed.

He couldn't watch as he felt the car lift off from the ground with his father laughing like a maniac. Thankfully they had been doing fast enough to just clear the jump, but then came another problem, the brakes had been blown out.

"Could we please slow down?" he cried out as his hand tightened around the edges of the seat.

"Of course, let me show you how it's done." His father replied with a weird smirk on his face.

With as much force as the steering wheel would let him he turned it as hard as he could until the car began to flip over and over. It seemed as if it would never stop but finally it did and right next to the group no less on its wheels. As soon as his head popped out of the broken window they all gave him a weird look.

"It's good!"

His forehead had begun to bleed as well as Kytes as they stepped out of the beat up car. There were no words to describe what just happened but whatever happened it certainly was weird. He didn't even seem depressed that his car had been beaten up so bad that it looked almost unsalvageable.

"What's up everyone? My son called me here because you all had a big problem?"

But as soon as he looked up he saw what the problem was.

"Huh, you don't see that every day." Kyte said.

Their foes seemed a bit confused, but at the same time glad that someone else had come to fight them.

"So you're the little pipsqueak's father?"

"You got it. Kyra Keno at your service." He replied with a bow.

They expected the great Kyra to be a little more….elegant that how he was? Ryo and Kyte certainly did take after him with their hair color and eyes as well as sex, but he seemed so much more cocky and weird than both of them.

"Hahah, this is the freaking best! Wait until Diachi sees what I brought him!" Grunt said as he raised his foot.

As it came down Kyra just stood there until it was only inches away from his face before he vanished into thin air.

"Dude wrong move." Said Kyte.

There didn't seem to be a crunch, but when he felt a small figure land on his shoulder a tremble ran down his spine as he looked to his right.

"Is it me or are you compensating for something?" asked Kyra as he sat there as he relaxed.

"Gah come here!" He roared as he attempted to grab him with his left hand.

Now it was time to get serious-ish. As soon as he jumped from the titans shoulder the skin around his hand crumbled as his hand grew larger and larger until it was big enough to grab his face. As soon as he had a good hold sparks shot out from his feet to give him more force as he forced Grunts head into the nearby clock tower. With as much force as he could muster he grinded the once ugly face into something even more hideous.

"Why you?! You can't do that to our brother!" Ansestra yelled as both she and her younger brother tried to grab him.

He seemed so graceful as he slipped through their hands and landed back on the ground in front of everyone.

"So what do you say? Want to help out?" he asked the others.

While he would have loved to Ryo had more important things to do. He must get into the fortress, save Destra and defeat Diachi.


	36. Chapter 36 The Final Confrontation

Chapter 36

The Final Confrontation

Chaos, that seemed to be the only thing that remained in the ruins of the town above. The ground shook under the three titan's feet as they transverse the earth to destroy their enemies. It proved to be more challenging than they thought though, they looked small and week but under all of them they were reasonably powerful. Oshira, his sister, Sylvia, and Kurumu took it upon themselves to take care of Maricha while their fellow ice elementals took care of his flying sister and not far away Tsukune, Kyra, Akio, Kyte, and Ryo were all trying to take down Grunt once and for all. Out of all three he was the most annoying.

"Tsukune, to your left!" Akio yelled as he burnt off one of the many vicious tentacles that threatened to swallow them up.

Just from the sound of its roar he could hear that it was close. As soon as he jumped the creature followed, but instead of getting a nice lunch it got a mouth full of blade from his gauntlets.

"Tempest Light!"

In an instant the light that had gathered around his arm had instead redirected itself to his palm. As soon as he opened his hand a blast of energy began to cut through the titans flesh as Ryo and Kyte attempted to break through what armor he had left. At this point Ryo was just getting annoyed.

"Damn it were wasting time. I need to get to that fortress now and I mean now." He grunted as he punched through another group of scales.

"Are you sure you want to go up there? You know who is up there. I know you told us you could defeat him over the phone but are you sure?"

All he did was nod as they both fell back to the ground together. As soon as they dropped he signaled his father to hold off the big guy for a few while he prepared Ryo. Grunt attention didn't stay on them for long though for when he saw them he began running towards them while he charged up his next attack.

"Die in the inferno!"

It was all for not though for when he launched his attack Kyra jumped up and blocked the entire attack with only his right arm. The sleeve that covered it up burned away as all the energy he had unleashed in that one attack seemed to be absorbed into his arm.

"Here kitty kitty kitty."

They couldn't tell from the ground but it looked as if his arm had begun to glow before he fired back the same attack right back into Grunt face, sending him flying backwards into a row of homes.

"Whoa, what in the hell was that? Where did you learn to do that?" asked Akio as his old friend landed.

Now they saw what it had been. His arm, it didn't look like any arm they had seen. This arm was made of metal and had slots in it for what they though was for circulation but instead was used to absorb attacks.

"Sexy isn't it? Custom built for me and only me. Built specifically for combat, but I decided to use it for everyday activities. Want to touch?"

"Uh no thanks, but how are you moving it?" asked Tsukune.

"Oh that's easy my friend. You see the electricity from my body flows through this device here and…"

"Guys sorry to interrupt but we have company." Akio interrupted.

He was right. That attack might have forced him to his butt, but he still had a great deal of power left in him.

"Think you can handle him?" Tsukune asked.

"Hm, probably… although I do know a simpler way of holding this guy off if you're up to it."

"What did you have in mind?"

His eyes drifted to Shara who seemed to be manning the ship that Kyte and Ryo were running too. They had to hurry before one of the others saw them or else they would be right for the picking.

"Hey shouldn't you guys be out there?" Shara asked as she manned the missile launcher.

"Not now, we need to get Ryo up to that fortress." Kyte replied as he opened up one of the cupboards under the steering wheel of the ship.

"What?! Are you insane? We would get torn to pieces if we got near that thing. It's too slow there's no way."

"Your right this ship is too slow, but this baby isn't."

As soon as he pulled the snowboard out from under the wheel he knew exactly what he had in mind. He had completely forgotten that his talented big brother had fixed it for him after his little encounter with Gidwani last winter. Heck even the hole where the ice had penetrated was gone.

"You better know what your doing cuz…" she replied.

Once she lowered the gate he began slipping his feet through the loops when the ship began to rock violently.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Kyte.

Ansestra had ensnared their ship as not only that her palms seemed to be devouring the thing as well.

"Abandon ship!" Shara yelled as her and Kyte jumped off.

Instead of jumping though Ryo pulled out his katana just as he pushed the little button on the board. In a flash he took off but not without slicing open that bitches cheek.

"Ryo!" Minami yelled as she and her mother kicked the legs out from under their large friend.

"Hah don't worry I'll be back soon!"

There were two other things he had to do before he confronted Diachi however. His first target was Maricha. His guess was that if his vampire power could shut down the fake Diachi's ability to regenerate then possibly the same would apply to those two clowns. One was down and only two to go.

"You again?!" exclaimed Maricha.

Oh this was going to be easy. As soon as he reached out for him he stabbed the palm of his hand before he flew right between his fingers.

"Hey Ryo, this is our fight!" Oshira exclaimed as he and his sis skated around the titan on the earth buckling below them.

"Sorry bro, thought you could use some help!" he replied as he began flying towards his last target.

"Think he will be ok?" Kurumu asked.

"Oh he's been through worse." He replied as they watched him fly off.

Now for the last one, Grunt. He had to be alert and focused especially with those tentacles that were headed right for him. They were no problem though as he flew through the air. A simple spark gun blast was enough to take them out as he neared his shoulder.

"Little brat!"

As soon as he saw those claws coming towards him he turned tail and flew the other way before he took a hard right and circled around. Well if he couldn't get him on the shoulder then there was only one other place he could get him where he couldn't be reached. As soon as he neared his back he jabbed his blade into the exposed flesh and began slicing all the way across until a cut was left on his back.

"Ryo, where do you think you're going?!" his father asked as they dodged the large fist heading their way.

"Don't worry pops I'll be alright, just keep them all safe!" he replied as he began making his way to the flying fortress.

Since they were far apart from each other his goons wouldn't pose much of a threat especially with so many little ant beating them down. His focus was only on defeating Diachi and retrieving Destra before he could break through the barrier.

"Kyte, Shara I think it's time we take this game up a notch." Said Kyra.

Meanwhile inside the fortress sat Diachi while he listened to the groans and roars of his fellow supporters being beaten by a punch of insects. In his mind he had no sympathy for those who let themselves get being by such people, but if that was how they wanted to go down then that's how it was going to be.

"Soon my dear Destra we will have our utopia and I will be its new king." he said as he turned to look at the poor girl.

Her body had already began to look weak as the barrier drained all her power. As long as she stayed inside it she was powerless. His attention changed to the stone door when he heard three good knocks. Oh he wasn't going to fall for that old trick. Once the four red orbs appeared on his back he began to concentrate his blood into the very center. Just when the orb formed he unleashed it, completely destroying the door.

"Nice try but your…"

But he had been wrong. Suddenly he felt a great pain begin radiating from his stomach before he flew through his throne and into the wall behind it. He heard no voice but when he looked up he saw him, his young friend but he looked different. The red aura no longer surrounded his form but instead formed strange lines that ran down his body. His eyes burned with passion as he gripped his katana hilt even harder.

"Get up! I think its about time I take you down a couple of notches. This fight you lose!"


	37. Chapter 37 Clash of the Titans

Chapter 37

Clash of the Titans

Now that he was inside the fortress there were only two thing he needed to do, defeat Diachi and save Destra. For some reason though when Diachi looked back at him he didn't have on his cocky smile instead he looked more angry or afraid. He knew it, he knew he was boned and he was pissed, but that didn't mean he could let down his guard. One wrong move and he could be killed in a split second. He only watched as his foe rose back to his feet.

"How, how are you able to control such power? You should have turned by now!" he yelled as he grabbed his stomach.

That didn't look too good. In the exact place where he had punched him there was a big bruise and even a few burn marks. That couldn't have felt too good, but then again he didn't care before he deserved every bit of it.

"Not too long ago I was in a pickle and in that time I asked for power, give me more power. I had to make a choice and from that choice a new me has been born. A new me that is going to kick your ass. Even if I become a vampire and are exiled from my family I'll do anything, anything to protect them."

With one swipe of his blade he sent out a good rush of pure energy only to see Diachi pump up to one of the statues surrounding the room. He knew it, he was just a big chicken.

"I admit that I'm impressed kid, but let's see you use that power to escape my hell."

His goal was in sight. He could see Destra laying against the wall as the barrier suppressed her power. All he had to do was break it open, but it wouldn't be that simple and Diachi would make sure of it.

"This time I will save you, just hold on."

As soon as he turned his head back to his opponent their eyes met as they glared at each other. Their final battle was about to get underway. With both swords in hand they both swung with all their might as they jumped towards each other.

Outside the fight against the bumbling trio continued but this time Kyte was determined to turn the tables against him. For three years he and his father along with Shara had been working on something that nobody in their family had ever attempted. It wasn't dangerous but it would take every bit of power they had to perform it, but if it worked then it would all be worth it. As Tsukune forced Grunt back down to the ground with one of his unbelievable punches Kyte, Kyra, and Shara.

"Ready to bring the storm?" he asked them both.

While Shara was up for it his father kind of just nodded slowly. It was obvious though what was on his mind. He had always considered Ryo the most fragile of his three children and had never seen his full strength. He was his father and it was very much understandable why he would be worried about his youngest child, but if he was to do this he would need to be focused.

"Alright hold on. Dad I know you're worried about Ryo and so am I but you have to believe that he will return. He isn't the child you knew before, he's grown into a true electro. You can't have any doubt in him alright?"

"But out of all of us he's the weakest. How can he win against someone like him?"

"He'll find a way. He may act goofy and strange at times but he's smart. He'll find a way to bring down both Diachi and his fortress before anything happens. Show some faith in him and he won't lose."

He didn't want to lose his youngest son, but at the same time he didn't want to keep him from doing what he had to do. Then it hit him, this situation was the exact same from when he faced off against Ostrad. He was cocky but at the same time bold and he rushed into the fight without thinking. It seemed to fate should have had him killed, but instead when he heard Akio and the other crying out to him after his arm had been chopped off he never gave up on achieving his goal. If his son was going to win he was going to need all the support they could muster.

"Guys, any time now!" Akio yelled as he fused together wind and fire before he threw the ball of fire at their giant friend.

They were ready. Once they joined hands they began to pour out their power into each other. The fight stopped for a second as the clouds began to move in. Lightning began to strike all over as all three were trapped inside a funnel of their own energy. They had to be one hundred percent focused for it to work. As it rose to the clouds Grunt knocked Tsukune away as he unleashed a barrage of his serpent henchmen from his back, but as soon as they came into contact with the funnel they were vaporized.

"What is this? Their power, I can feel it increasing." Tsukune thought to himself as both he and Akio stood to the side.

The skied roared as the funnel finally collapsed to reveal something they had only seen once. No this time it was different. They hadn't given each other power but instead all three had fused into one giant titan of electricity. His body gave off lightning bolts as he stood there. All three were in control and with three minds what could go wrong?

"Alright pops you're up first."

They both faced each other, two titans roughly the same height stared down as they both roared out.

"Come on, bring it!"

They didn't waste any time. In an instant Grunt fired off another plasma shot but Kyra countered with his own spark gun. Now was his chance to get up close and personal while the smoke abstracted his foes view. Grunt didn't see it coming once the titan jumped through the smoke. He tried to react but with both fists Kyra knocked him on each side of his head sending him into a daze. The onslaught didn't end there, once he grabbed the crowning around his head he continuously punched his face harder and harder until he used his other hand to pull him over his head and throw him to the other side of the city.

"Alright let's finish it." Said Shara.

Oh yes it was time to use their signature move. The one move that would have the best chance at defeating him. As soon as he stuck his arms out lighting poured from the sky as it curled around his right arm before a single shot began to form inside.

"Take it deep with our Final Keno Canon!"

As soon as it was let loose a fiery explosion covered that half of the city as they heard a single high pitched squeal. It seemed the job was done but suddenly the ground began to shake as he was hit by one of his serpentine friends, sending him into what use to be the festival grounds.

"No way, you've got to be kidding me." Said Shara, amazed that he could still be alive.

His flesh had been burned to a crisp but did that stop him? Of course not, he was a beast that was driven by bloodlust and wouldn't stop coming at them until they were all dead. He had to think quickly or else they would continue to get thrashed. With that last attack he had almost worn out their last bit of power so he was just going to have to improvise. When he looked to his right though the light bulb inside his head clicked.

"Out of power are you? You're that desperate?" Grunt asked.

Oh yes they were. The ground shook as he walked towards their most crispy opponent with the Ferris wheel in hand. He was about to lay the smack down on his ass. Using what speed he could muster he began to do exactly what he wanted to do. Over and over he smacked Grunt in the face and stomach while at the same time slicing away any of his creepy tentacles.

"We beat you down sucka! What's up fool?!"

He went in for the final swing when the titan grabbed his weapon and instead of pulling it out of his hands he instead swung him around until he could throw him to the ground and to finish it off he laid down a classic body slam. While his body ached he saw Grunt grab the wheel and raised the sharp end above his head. Great death by Ferris wheel, what a way to go. With one foot down on his prey's chest Grunt began to shove the ride down to his chest, but Kyra wasn't going out so easily. As soon as he could he grabbed the end and began pushing back, though his strength was beginning to fail him.

"How does it feel to be at the other end of the stick this time?" asked Grunt.

"It kind of sucks." He responded.

He couldn't hold it anymore. If he let go he along with Shara and his son would die. Luck seemed to be on his side though for just when all hope seemed lost he heard a familiar growl come towards them.

"No way…"

Yes way, a giant dragon looking creature made from water had rushed to their rescue. As soon as it saw Grunt it head-butted Grunt off of him before it began constricting him. As he rose to his feat he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Now sweetie didn't I tell you to wait for me? Am I going to have to teach you a lesson again?"

All eyes were on the woman with short blue hair who wore thin glasses. To Tsukune she was a stranger but to Akio and the other they knew exactly who she was.

"Oh my honey!"

"Alright let's finish this guy off shall we?" she suggested as the serpent began to engulf Grunt.

They knew exactly what to do. Once his head was taken under by the water both Akio and the titan Kyra combined their own spark guns to send thousands of volts of electricity surging through his body as the water began to evaporate. His goose was cooked. His muscles wouldn't move and inch as Tsukune approached to deliver the final blow. As soon as his blades touched his head it went flying. Finally it was over, at least for them. As Kyra and his family separated they watched as the once mighty Grunt dissolved into nothing but black ash.

"Alright hah we got him good!" Kyra cheered.

"Mhm, now about you all leaving me behind."

They had no time to argue though two titans still remained and Diachi was still up there. They all hoped that luck would be on their side.


	38. Chapter 38 Time to End It

Chapter 38

Time to End It

How long was the battle going to go on? Over an hour had already passed and they could still feel the earth above them tremble as Make and Magi continued to watch the screen to keep up to date on what was happening. One of the titans had already been taken down but there was still the case of the other two. They both just hoped that everyone would come out alive, especially Ryo. The fortress had yet to fall but they could still see busts of energy coming from the windows of the structure so he wasn't dead. It pained him to just sit there and watch as his friends fought on like they did but Magi and Kidea both were ordered to keep watch over the queen while Make and his brother and sister did whatever they could to make everyone a bit happier.

"You seem unusually happy." he said to Kidea as he sat down in the chair beside the queen.

"Yep." she replied as she tapped her feet against the floor.

"Any reason why?"

"It's faint but I can feel what master is feeling right now. Even though he's fighting against Diachi his happiness hasn't fades. It's like he's confident in what the outcome will be in the end."

They could only hope she was right for as long as Diachi remained on top they wouldn't have any hope of returning to the surface any time soon. If only he would have chosen to return with them and fight, but he needed to watch over the queen and Kidea. It was a bit of a pain, but he had a job and he was going to stick with it to the end.

What they didn't know was that up in the fortress both were fighting their hardest. One wanted to take over the world while the other wanted to protect it and only one would prevail in the end. Their energy never seemed to run out as they moved all around the inside of the fortress. With each slash of their sword their powers connected which sent out a shock wave that shook the structure, but thankfully it was still intact.

"Whew, one down two to go my man."

"Heh just another sacrifice in the name of our cause as will you be."

Their clash was far from over. As soon as their blades connected they began pushing against each other in and attempt to strike. Even though he had the black blood on his side though as it stood both he and Ryo were evenly matched. Not only had his power increased but his skills and speed had as well. The boy who was one afraid of the blood was now using it against him and if he wasn't careful then it would truly be the end of him.

"Human don't deserve to live." he growled as he pushed harder.

"They can choose for themselves."

"Then you will die with them!"

With one swipe he forced his electric opponent back before his orbs opened up on his back. As soon as they opened up the four conductors sprang out as he fired off five blasts that rocked the structure. He wasn't going to die and neither were his friends. With each blast he jumped to a different statue that ended up crumbling as soon as the attacks hit them. The power of the blood was no longer a burden but instead a gift. As soon as the final blast hit he jumped down and opened his mouth as the blood that had been splattered across the floor from the both of them gathered inside of the attack. As soon as the orb was formed he fired it off.

"You dare go against your king?!" Diachi exclaimed as he countered with his own attack.

As soon as the smoke cleared they both shot off what attacks they could until the room had scorch marks covering the walls. They had sure done a bang up job burning up the place, but thanks to the barrier Destra was still safe from the blasts.

"Yes I would absolutely would."

Suddenly the air became filled with sounds of loud screeches as his ears began to ring, but that wasn't going to stop him. Even if he was dazed his enhanced electro eyes could pick up his movement with no problem.

"I am your liege!"

As soon as he tapped his foot he could feel what was coming next. As soon as he jumped spikes made from the shadows began springing up everywhere as he jumped on top of the only remaining statue.

"No you are no, you are bitch."

This was his chance. As soon as Diachi's attention turned to the statue he used what speed he had to run up under him and sock him right in the lower jaw. Oh but he wasn't finished. As soon as he was in the air his fists began to glow once more as he jumped for him and wrapped his legs around his waist before he began pounding away at his face. Punch after punch left a deep burn on his face until he pulled his legs off and jumped onto his back.

"Hey Diachi you know how I like my enemies? I like them squashed!"

As soon as they touched the ground the floor almost cracked wide open but stopped before they could fall to back to the earth below. No movement came from Diachi as he laid face down in the rubble of the floor as Ryo jumped off. Now there was only one last thing to do, Destra. His legs were a bit wobbly from the impact, but he could make it. All he had to do was cut her out of there and take her back down with him and it would all be over. Once he pushed the blade from his katana out once more he sliced and diced the barrier until it finally began to give way.

With one final swing of his blade the barrier shattered as Destra fell out into his arms. She still had a pulse but she seemed to have been drained of energy. At least when her eyes opened he saw those blue crystal like eyes instead of those yellow devil eyes.

"Ryo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to..."

"Don't worry about it. It's all over now so let's get you to the shelter." he replied as he supported her.

She had been out for a while but she could still remember hearing his voice before the loud explosion. If he was there to save her then she wanted to live by his example from now on. As they began walking to the blown out doorway they heard a loud groan coming from behind them. No, it couldn't be. He had squashed him!

"Nice try kid but your going to need more than your fists if your going to beat me. As for you my sweet Destra you can share the same fate as he."

From the ground Diachi rose as his form began to change once more. Curved spikes arched from his shoulders as his teeth sharpened to a point while a tail sprung out from behind him. His pure black eyes were glaring right at him as his muscles began to expand. This wasn't good. Even his wounds had healed up. Was his blood powers really going to be enough to defeat him this time around?

"Destra, get out of here. I'll take him on while you escape that way you can reach the others." he said as he placed his sword back into his pocket.

"Nope, if he's going down it's going to take both of us. That's only if you really want to do this."

Just from their exchanged looks they knew exactly what each other were thinking.

"Alright, let's do this together!"


	39. Chapter 39 Ryo's Last Stand

Chapter 39

Ryo's Last Stand

So two were still standing and one had been defeated. On paper it sounded good but in reality they still had quite the fight ahead of them. It didn't help either that Kyra had been almost completely drained of energy from his last fight and since Maloni and her fellow ninja's couldn't really do much in terms of damaging the two remaining titans they grabbed Kyra and took him away from the fighting in order to heal him up, but in the meantime his lovely wife would take the reins. Now while Mia looked very delicate and vulnerable she was anything but. With the ocean at her side she could unleash a hell fury of attacks if she chose to do so.

"So what's the plan?" Akio asked.

At first she couldn't see a way of defeating the final two on her own, but as soon as she saw Mizore, Naomi and her mother a plan began to form in her mind. If her water couldn't do much damage then perhaps a combination of both water and ice would do the trick. It was clear that the thin layers of ice that the fellow ice elementals were dishing out wouldn't hold her, but what if she managed to freeze her not just on the outside.

"Alright I think I got it. Just wait here and I'll be back in just a second."

As she walked away her flesh faded away to reveal her crystal clear water body as she walked towards the ocean line. It would take a lot of power out of her, but if she could manage to force a bit of water down her throat them it would be done. Once she was in front of the ocean she began her attack, with a dance. With a twitch of her arms and body the water began to stir up behind her while Mizore and the others continued with their attack. The more violently she danced the rougher the water got before she raised her arms. In an instant much of the oceans water rolled itself into a neat ball before it engulfed her body.

"Whoa wait what is she doing?" Naomi asked as they looked back at her.

From the inside all the could see were two glowing eyes before large bits of water began flying towards the she-beast. They could only question what her plan was. What was she going to do. It didn't take long for Ansestra to find out though.

"Do you really think your measly little water bullets will kill me?"

"Nope, but this might."

As soon as she threw her arms forward the pool of water flew forward and completely dowsed the she-beast with its wetness, but that wasn't all. While she had her eyes closed she pulled the water from the air and forced every bit down her throat.

"Ugh, what are you trying to do to me?!" she gagged.

Now they got it. If they combined their ice with her water then they could completely freeze her both on the outside and inside. With their combined attack they blasted Ansestra with one large wave of ice. Not only did it freeze her from the outside but due to the water completely covering her insides the ice managed to make its way into her mouth and freeze her organs as well.

"Boys, would you do the honor?" Mia asked of Gino and Diataro.

Oh they had been waiting for this moment. As soon as they wound up their fists they both delivered three good punches until her legs shattered, now it was up to Moka and Minami. As the statue fell toward them they both rotated their shoulders and loosened their legs a bit before they delivered the final blow. A swift kick to the chest by both of them and her cold heart shattered.

"That's my honey!" Kyra yelled.

Once she landed back on the ground her flesh returned as everyone took a deep breathe. Their battle was over and as they gathered around the frozen body it simply collapsed into dust.

"Poor girl." said Gino.

"Poor girl, poor us! She chose the wrong side and she had paid the price. May her spirit rest in peace." Diataro replied as he crossed his heart.

Something was out of place though. When they looked around they saw that Maricha and the others were nowhere to be seen. It turned out that they had been thrown to the very edge of the city and were still facing off against their foe. His skin was extremely rough and tough, but they had a plan that would work good. While Oshira distracted him his sis was underground digging out a huge pit to trap him in while Salena hid for the moment. For their plan to work she needed to survive.

"Oh man is that all you got?" teased Oshira as he played a bit of whack a mole with his giant friend.

At this point he was just playing around with him. Every time he popped up Maricha would try and crush him but instead he would just disappear below the surface of the ground. With the look he had on his face Maricha was getting pretty pissed at his little games, but he had to keep it up until his sister gave him the signal.

"Stop with these game and die like a man!" he roared as he dug his claws into the ground.

At first it felt as if he had grabbed his rocky friend, but instead all he grabbed was a bolder. Out of all three he was the smallest, but that didn't mean he was weak. In desperation he used what power he could to blast away at the ground in front of him.

"Yo dawg I heard you like holes!" he heard.

Suddenly the ground below him collapsed, sending his lower body into the pit before the ground closed in on his neck. He was done for. Even with his strength there was no way he could pull himself out with out much dirt was crushing him.

"Oh what's that? Your feeling trapped?" teased Oshira as both he and his sister stepped back.

That was her sign. She wasn't exactly sure if she could get close enough to him, but she had to try. Once she stepped out into the open she directed her attack towards the titan as her friends stepped behind her. The melody she began to sing was both haunting and infuriating to Maricha as he struggled in the dirt.

"Hey, what's going on?"

All around him the buildings began to fall apart as the ocean turned dark purple. The ground began to waste away as she appeared before him in a giant form.

"For your crimes against the city and my friends you will suffer a most sinister fate." she told him as a toothy grin spread across her face.

Suddenly groans and moans began echoing below the ground as hands began grabbing his face. What he felt next he could only beg for her to stop. Whatever they were they were eating away at his body and organs. The pain was so intense that he could only let out a few whimpers before they hands that had his face pulled the skin right off as the decaying creatures began eating the flesh.

The body of the titan hit the ground with a thunderous force that sent a quake across the ground. That was that, he was finally done for. As they watched his body crumble Oshira looked back over at Salena who seemed rather calm.

"What did you do to him?" he asked.

"Oh you know, just gave him my own little touch." she said as she took a deep breathe.

On second thought he didn't want to know. Whatever she did though it earned them a victory. Now all they had to worry about was Diachi. They only hoped that Ryo hadn't gone over his limits. If that was to happen Diachi would have the chance to kill him and finish everything he sat out to do.

Meanwhile back up in the fortress both Ryo and Destra continued to fight their hardest in order to stop Diachi. There was no denying that he was powerful, so powerful in fact that they had yet to actually touch him. Every time they got even close to him they would be in some way thrown back just as they were at the moment.

"What is with you boy? Why not just accept your fate and die already!" he scowled as he rushed forward with his blade in hand.

His body had become pretty weak over the course of the battle and without much power left he was just a sitting duck. As he got to his knees the blade of his foe was right up on top of him, but luckily for him he wasn't alone in the fight. As soon as he raised his arms Destra used her own sword like a bat and hit him back to his previous position on the other side of the room.

"Ugh thanks." he said as he jumped back to his feet.

"There's no time for thanks now. We've still got a long way to go."

She was right. This guy wasn't going to be easy to take down, but if they could combine their powers together then maybe they could do it, but how? The next thing they heard was a loud roar as a flood of black matter began engulfing the room. They had seen this attack before and it wasn't good. Within the fog he could move around undetected by both, even with his eyes Ryo couldn't spot him. That's when he struck. With a slice to his chest and to his arms Ryo fell backwards as Destra attempted to block his attacks before the fog cleared.

"I've got the perfect plan for both of you. I'll kill you, slowly and painfully, then I'll skin you both and make a coat out of it and those who oppose me will become a part of it. Sounds great right?"

As Ryo rose back to his feet he noticed that the red electricity that surged through the marks on his body were beginning to flicker. His power was beginning to drain at a fast rate. He needed to finish it and fast.

"Like hell you will! Just wait until you get a taste of this!"

If they were going to beat him they both were going to need to cast an all out assault. In a blink of al eye the room began to fill with clones of both before they all began charging up an attack. There was no way he could block all sixty attacks. With the Ryo's spark gun and Destra's savage blades they all launched their attacks all at once that erupted into a massive explosion that made the walls crumble slightly.

"What in the hell?" Tsukune said as they all looked up at the fortress.

"Ryo, please be careful." thought Minami.

As soon as each landed their own attack everyone took a jump backwards as the smoke began to clear. There didn't seem to be anything standing. Had they actually defeated him once and for all? The answer to their question came in the form of a massive attack. Through the smoke a wave of energy came flying out from all sides that completely destroyed their clones and had also hit them as well. They didn't even have a chance to dodge it, it was that fast. He couldn't move, neither of them could move as their blood began to soak the floor.

"Huh, I'm surprised. You actually managed to cut me."

Was it true? Even with his newly found powers and Destra's help could victory be unreachable? As he laid there he saw Destra turn her head as the blood began to soak her hair. If he could just get up then maybe...but no the moment he tried to push himself up his muscles collapsed and he fell back to the ground.

"Pathetic, two groveling worms that don't know their place now stain my palace floor. Oh well, it can't be helped." he said as he slid his blade back into its scabbard.

This couldn't be the end. There had been so much he hadn't gotten to do in life. He couldn't return to Yokai Academy, or graduate, he couldn't start his own family and live happily like his mother and father. That's when he heard it, their voices.

"Go on, take him! You can do it!"

"Naomi..."

"Take his ass down in one blow!"

"Gino..."

"Go on, we're all counting on you!"

"Moka..."

"Don't give up! Fight him with everything you go!"

"Tsukune..."

"I love you, you can do this!"

"Minami...!"

"You're not going to pussy out are you?!"

"Diataro..."

"Show him what elementals can do!"

"Tali..."

"Make us all proud ok bro!"

"Magi..."

"Huh, what are you going on about child?" Diachi asked as he stepped closer.

Suddenly a shock wave erupted from Ryo's body that sent him flying back against the crumbling wall. When he looked up he saw something that he thought impossible. He had jumped back to his feet even with his wounds.

"Can't you see it Diachi? Your no king. Kings make their people feel safe from harm, but apparently your too blind to that fact. Can't you see it?! Everyone is scared!"

Just from standing across the room he could feel Ryo's power increasing as he began to walk forward. The blood had truly become a part of him and now he was going to use it to kick his ass.

"Destra get up. I can't do this alone. Together we can finish him once and for all right here right now."

From all his injuries she couldn't believe he was standing, but if he needed her help than she was going to damn well give it to him. Once she reached her feet they both began running towards the piece of shit that had destroyed his home with a Blood Shock in hand. No matter what he wasn't going to give up until the attack hit him. As they ran though he noticed that Destra had placed her hand over the rotating orb and had indeed funneled a bit of her black blood power into the attack to create something all new.

"Fine if that's how you want it then prepare to meet your ancestors!"

As soon as he unleashed that black fury attack on them though Destra was ready. Once it began flooding the area she raised her hand and using only her palm pushed through the attack to create a path.

"It's just as you said we all have to have friends and I'm protecting me." she thought as they drew within attacking range.

"You insolent little pest!"

Now was his chance. As soon as he swiped at her with his sword she jumped behind Ryo just as he was drawing in for the final strike. He was almost there but instead of giving in Diachi used his shadow barrier to block the attack.

"I will not lose to you Keno, not when I'm so close to my destiny!"

"Destiny? Man you need to get a life. We shape our own destinies not you."

He was losing it. His barrier began to break apart as their energy began spiraling out of control. Walls began to crumble as the fortress began falling back to the earth below just as it had all those years ago.

"How, how can I lose out to my brother again?!" he cried out in his mind as his arm began to break apart.

"It's time, finish him!" yelled Destra.

"Right, remember this Diachi I will never ever forgive you."

He couldn't hold it anymore. As soon as the barrier shattered the attack impacted his chest as it grew around him. The pain, his flesh, his heart, they were all beginning to disappear. In one shot he was sent through the floor and back down to earth once more.

"Hai hai we did it!" Ryo cheered.

When he looked back at Destra though she wasn't looking too hot. Before she could collapse from loss of blood he caught her as he ran over to the entrance where he had entered.

"Time to bail!"

With one leap they began thei descent back down to the city where he could see his friends and family waiting. As they fell his fellow wind ninjas caught them and safety lowered them back down to the ground. As they were lowered down they all watched as the fortress came tumbling down as soon as it hit the ground with a wave of dust and rock flooding over them.

"Oh thank god." Minami said as he touched down.

She certainly didn't waste any time showing her feelings as she gave him a hug, a nice back crushing hug.

"Heh sorry if I worried you. You know me though, a hard head all the way through." he said as she released him.

"Yeah no doubt about that." Naomi smirked.

He froze though when his father came forward from the crowd. He didn't know what to expect whether it was a hug or a punch in the stomach for being a moron. Instead he got a knock to the head.

"What was that all about?! You had me and your mother worried sick!"

"Excuse me hon but you were the only one doubting his abilities."

Everyone had a good chuckle at that when his brother, sister, and cousin moved forward.

"Good going brother. I knew you could do it all along." said Kyte.

"For the youngest one your a pretty tough cookie." his sister followed up.

Instead of saying something to him Shara instead just gave him a big hug that not only was very awkward in front of his friends but that almost suffocated him with her bosom. Once she let go he was fine.

So it was finally over. Diachi had been taken down and the fortress was, for the most part, destroyed. All that had to be done was the reconstruction of the city and to get Destra to the medical wing.


	40. Chapter 40 Walking Towards the Future

Chapter 40

Walking Towards the Future

Finally peace had returned to the city after such a chaotic week of destruction and fear. The city may have been destroyed but that would be nothing for them to fix up especially with the witches they had that could help out. Three days had gone by since Diachi fell at the hands of their young hero and still his black mark remained on the ground where he landed. As for Destra well she was let go after her bravery against Diachi and for changing sides. Thanks to the royal medical witches her wounds were healed and her body's energy had begun to regenerate after being used as Diachi's little power funnel.

The sun had already begun to set when the special ceremony began in honor of those who had risked their lives to protect the people of their city and the human world. There were, at most, around a thousand present while everyone else was out on the beach to await the fireworks display. As everyone stood there in a line butterflies began fluttering inside Ryo's stomach. Oh how he hated being up in front of people, but it was worth it right? He and his friends had saved everyone from a complete disaster.

All eyes were on them before Akio and his lovely wife stepped up on stage to give their little speech to everyone. Normally he didn't like speeches, but since it was for such a special occasion he decided to just tough it out. Down to his right though he could see Destra standing here at attention. Some probably couldn't tell, but she did look a bit different. Those eyes no longer burned with hate and she even let her long hair down. Most of all though she didn't seem nervous at all about being up on stage in front of everyone.

"Welcome everyone, for the past week terror has struck out lovely city. Lives were lost and our once great city still remains mostly in ruins, but it could have been worse. It's thanks to these brave men and women that we stand here today as we did before. Each one put their life on the line to ensure that Diachi's plan did not go through and in the end the tyrant fell."

Once he was finished his wife stepped stepped from beside him and grabbed a box that looked to be filled with medals. On the metal was their cities symbol for courage and heroism through and through and they didn't look too bad either. Although that the sun that had begun to reflect off the medal was about to blind them.

"We award every one of them with the Medal of Heroism. Our highest medal of honor."

They started off with the oldest at the very left. First came Kyra and his wife then Tsukune and so on until they reached the youngest. As each medal was placed around their neck they stood still until everyone had one that deserved one.

"Congrats to the young heroes, but we are not done here just yet."

As soon as he said that Kyra approached that podium with what looked like a folder in his hand. Was there another reward that only he could give out? It stirred up some curiosity until he spoke into the microphone.

"Evening my fellow elementals, witches, and randomness out there. A few days ago I witnessed something that I thought I would never have witnessed. My youngest son Ryo with all his power charged into the fortress and with what might he had managed to take down that fiend Diachi."

It came as no surprise that everyone erupted into cheers, though he could have sworn he heard Magi yell something out to him about his eyes. Creepy but if that was meant to be taken as a compliment he would take it.

"Now my son he's, he's never really been a normal dude you know? He's had a tough life up until recently and I know it must have not been easy to live with such a burden. He may not be the brightest or the most strategic out all of us, but he does still have that heart of gold that we Keno treasure." he said before he looked back at Tsukune.

"Is there anything else you want to say?" Akio asked.

"Oh right, I want him to know that no matter what he is or becomes in the future whether it be a true electro or something else all together, he will never stop being my son. He's a strong willed young man just like his pops."

When Minami and the others looked over they saw that his head was hanging low but instead of tears they saw a big smile. A smile that they had never seen before. One composed of nothing but pure happiness.

"Hold up, before we all leave to go watch the fire rockets I want to present one final award to my own son."

As he lifted his head he saw his father motioning him to step forward next to him. Oh those butterflies were starting to act up again, but one good thing was he had his friends behind him all the way.

"Son, you showed me that you do indeed have a special gift. One that we could really use. Today I present you with a contract from the Elemental Defense Force." he said before everyone began clapping once more, even his friends.

It sounded too good to be true, but there it was. A piece of paper with the mark of the force and everything. He couldn't believe he was actually holding one in his hands, but something was amiss. As he looked down at the paper something began to rotate around that brain of his.

"Son?"

"Thanks dad but I'm afraid I have to decline."

"Hm, but isn't this what you've wanted?"

"Yeah but as it stands right now I'm just not ready for it. Plus I don't want to abandon my friends in order to do this. I mean no disrespect dad and I do plan on joining one day, but I'm just not ready."

The crowd fell silent for a moment before he began speaking again.

"That doesn't mean I won't be someday and I will if my friends help me."

At first his father was a bit speechless, but when he thought about it the more he began to realize that he was right. Kyte had to spend five years training and Sylvia had to spend three, if he felt like he needed more time then he was in no hurry to rush him.

"I understand, but I want you to understand that no matter what happens next I will never let you go." Kyra said as he grabbed his son and pulled him in for a hug.

"Even if you change the greatest gift of all was bringing you into this world."

His heart could finally rest at ease. No longer did he have to worry about being abandoned by his family or his friends, he would be with them always. The touching moment was cut short though when an explosion erupted in the sky.

"Aye crazy bastard you couldn't stay dead could ya!" Make said as he transformed in an instant.

Instead of getting a face full of black blood though he got a face full of firework.

"Oi, come back down here!" Louise demanded as she and her brother tried to pull him back down.

Everyone made their way to the huge beach where the fireworks began shooting off, each a different color that represented a different element. As he and and his walked side by side they couldn't help but talk to him.

"What was that all about? You could have become a soldier." Gino said.

"Yeah, you could have grown a bit closer to surpassing me." Naomi followed up.

"Guys, guys it's quite obvious why he didn't do it. He simply pussied out because he knew he wouldn't make the cut." Diataro teased.

Oh why both replying to them. All they were going to do was ask him more questions anyways.

"Alright guys back off a bit. Give the man some room to breathe." Oshiru said as she, her brother, and Salena moved in front of them all.

When they stopped at the edge of the beach everyone except for Minami left his side. Destra on the other hand seemed busy with trying to find them in the large crowd. Once they got near edge of the water both he and Minami sat down as they enjoyed the sight of the lights. That was when something came to his mind.

"Say, if I remember correctly I heard you say that you loved me right?"

"That?! Oh no no that was to just...cheer you on. You know, to give you support and all." she replied as her face turned into a tomatoe.

"Yeah I guess your right, but who's to say what may happen in the future."

"Hm, what do you mean?"

"Our future isn't set it stone. It isn't governed over by anyone but ourselves and while it may have it's ups and downs as long as we all stick together we will overcome any obstacle just as we did here." he said as he slid his hand over hers.

How she wish she hadn't inherited her fathers shyness, but the warm touch of his hand, she just had to take it. When she did though she saw a smile spread across his face as he looked beyond the horizon of the ocean in front of them.

"Yep, together forever." she said as she squeezed his hand.

As they were talking the message that his other self had given him before he disappeared ran through his mind. That one message that gave him hope for not only his future but also his friends future.

"A friend once told me that one day everyone will walk forward towards the future hand in hand. Do you really think that's possible? For everyone to put aside their difference and work together to make this world better?"

"Yeah, it may be hard but it's possible. Who knows, one day we may finally break that barrier between humans and monsters and finally end the hiding. Doesn't that sound good?" she said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah your right. One day we will meet them."

As the sun began to fall completely behind the horizon he pulled her up with him as the fireworks lit up the sky.

"And whatever happens we will face our future together." he said as they both watched as the sun fell beyond the endless ocean before them.

The End


End file.
